Lives of Souls
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de petites histoires sur Kuroshitsuji. Les vies de personnages: les Shinigamis et les humains, les démons et leurs contrats. Des sombres quartiers aux magnifiques manoirs, en passant par une grande école et d'autre pays. Secrets, anecdotes, joies, chagrins...chaque personnage a ressenti ou a vécu cela. Divers couples et époques. [OS 26: Grell]
1. Ronald Knox: Une âme pure

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général et Angst

**Personnages:** Ronald Knox (humain et shinigami), Undertaker, un démon et quelques humains

**Rating:** T pour violence

* * *

><p><strong>Une âme pure<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mars 1775] <strong>

Un enfant courrait dans les rues, des journaux sous le bras, un gros bonnet sur la tête, couvrant ses cheveux blonds-roux. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Il faisait froid en ce milieu de 18e siècle, les rues étaient bondées, il traversait la rue avec prudence, livrant ses précieux paquets, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Nouvelles, nouvelles, qui veut les nouvelles?» chatonnait-il, levant un regard adorable sur les hommes et les femmes. «Dernières nouvelles! Toute fraîches, vous pouvez pas trouver moins récent!» Il avait froid en ce début de matinée d'hivers, et frissonnait dans ses habits certes propres mais usagés. Ses chaussures étaient trouées. Il n'était pas issu d'une famille aisée mais il était heureux.

_Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il avait de jolis yeux._

_Noisette, presque dorés._

_Des yeux magnifiques._

Mais personne n'en avait de même dans la famille, ou dans les plus proches voisins. Son père le lorgnait parfois avec méfiance. Surtout après une bouteille bien pleine. Dans ces cas là, le petit sortait jouer dehors.

Il n'était pas plus plus intelligent, ou plus fort.

Il était rapide, malin et débrouillard comme beaucoup d'enfants du peuple.

Il lui arrivait de voler de la nourriture pour sa famille, mais jamais rien de réellement grave. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, heureusement pour lui.

Son père refusait qu'il aille à l'école, une perte de temps selon lui, et l'envoyait dans les rues pour faire plein de petits boulots. Il avait vite compris qu'un grand sourire avait plus de chance qu'une moue triste ou boudeuse.

Il savait qu'il était mignon avec ses mèches rousses courtes et ses jolis yeux. Pas de tâches de rousseurs ou quoique ce soit. Du haut de ses 12 ans, il n'était ni très grand, ni bien nourri. Maigre et un peu pâle, il avait tout du garçon de famille pauvre. Mais il était très mignon avec son visage arrondie par l'enfance. Dans ses habits chauds et avec son bonnet, il semblait bien plus jeune et plus petit qu'il n'était. Il savait surtout ce qu'il devait éviter et ce qu'il devait fuir comme la peste.

* * *

><p>Il errait joyeusement entre les adultes, souriant quand certains lui achetait un rouleau de papier imprimé. Son tas diminuait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat lui prenne le dernier, avec un pourboire.<p>

«Merci monsieur.» fit-il avec un immense sourire à l'homme.

Il alla porter l'argent des ventes, gardant précieusement ses pourboires et reprit la route vers son second travail de la journée, sautillant d'un pavé à l'autre, chantonnant une petite chanson.

«Ronald, encore à vendre des journaux?

- Bonjour monsieur.» Il accourut vers le boulanger «Vous avez besoin d'aide?

- Non, non merci mon garçon.

- Et votre fille? Elle va mieux?

- Elle est guérit, merci de ta préoccupation.

- Je vous en prie monsieur.» Il allait partir quand l'homme l'attrapa par le bras «Oui?

- Tiens mon petit. Tu dois avoir faim.» il lui mit un petit pain dans les mains «Tu as courut toute la matinée dehors.

- Mais combien je vous dois?

- Rien du tout!»

Il sourit et partit en courant, serrant la nourriture contre lui. Il passa dans plusieurs petites ruelles. Il s'immobilisa en voyant deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ronald leur tendit le pain, après un instant d'hésitation «Vous devez avoir faim!»

Il repartit tranquillement vers le lieu de son second travail. Il faisait froid en cet hiver. Et il avait faim. Mais ces enfants n'avaient même pas de maison, donc il avait fait la bonne chose.

_N'est-ce pas?_

_Dieu serait heureux de voir qu'il prenait soin des autres._

* * *

><p>Soudain il releva la tête, le ventre tordu par une angoisse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Un enfant traversait la route en face de lui, une petite fille au panier plein de fleurs. <em>Pourquoi tremblait-il, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort? <em>Et il ne réfléchit pas, ses pieds se détendirent d'un coup et il courut de toute ses forces, juste au moment où un fiacre aux chevaux emballés arriva à pleine allure. Son souffle lui manqua mais il se jeta en avant, poussant la petite et roulant avec elle vers le bord de la route, l'immense roue de la voiture passant à quelques centimètre de sa jambe.

Un silence de mort tomba après que le véhicule fou soit passé. Des gens s'approchèrent rapidement, inquiet pour les deux enfants.

Ronald tremblait comme une feuille. Il était certain d'avoir vu la mort. D'avoir failli mourir. Mais il avait senti que cette petite était menacée. Comment était-ce possible? Cette certitude, cette peur...

Il regarda l'autre enfant avec inquiétude «Tu vas bien?

- O...Oui.» Elle éclata en sanglot de terreur, et aussi parce que ses fleurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

«Jeune homme, bravo pour vos réflexes!» Fit un homme, relevant la petite. «Ce serait bien que plus de gens ait votre courage.»

Le petit rougit «Ce n'est rien.» Il tâta sa poche, et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Son argent était toujours là.

Il hésita un instant. «Tu peux rentrer chez toi?

- Mes fleurs, maman va me punir! Je ne pourrais pas ramener d'argent. Papa va être furieux!» Elle pleurait, venant d'une famille certainement aussi misérable que la sienne, et un père aussi sévère que le sien. Ronald soupira, tristement, et sortit deux pièces. Son pourboire. «Tiens prends ça, c'est mieux que rien hein?»

Il les posa dans la main de la petite et se leva, partant avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

* * *

><p>Personne ne remarqua une silhouette sur un toit. Ses longs cheveux argentés volant au vent, il referma son cahier. «Héhéhéhé...cette petite devait mourir et cet enfant l'a su...intéressant.» Il tourna quelques pages et plissa ses yeux vert et or «Tiens tiens...» Et il sauta du toit, atterrissant dans la rue. «Nous allons vite nous voir Ronald...» Un soupir triste le secoua «Très vite...»<p>

_Un garçon qui pouvait influencer le destin des gens._

_Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose..._

_Ce garçon était..._

Il se figea, son regard accrochant une silhouette sombre.

Celle-ci s'était esquivé vite...

Pas assez vite pour que l'être aux cheveux d'argents rate ses yeux écarlates.

_**Un démon.**_

* * *

><p>L'enfant arriva chez lui à la nuit tombée, l'argent de ses deux petits jobs dans la poche« Père, Mère, je suis revenu.» Ses joues étaient rougis à cause du froid, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés quand il retira son bonnet.<p>

«C'est maintenant que tu rentres espèce de paresseux?» Son père le fixait d'un regard mauvais. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond paille, peu attirant. Il n'avait rien de beau, et avait toujours l'haleine avinée. «Donne moi l'argent!»

Ronald sortit l'argent de sa poche et le posa sur la table, gardant une pièce dans sa chaussure. La dernière pièce de son pourboire. Il se précipita ensuite vers la chambre «Mère!»

La femme était allongée, le teint pâle. Le petit s'agenouilla près du lit, prenant la main chaude. «Tu as encore de la fièvre. Pourquoi père n'a pas fait venir un médecin?

- Voyons mon chéri, ça coûte cher.

- On travailles tous dehors, on peut ne pas manger un jour si ça te permet de guérir!

- Voyons Ronny, ce n'est pas une visite qui va me guérir, je peux me guérir toute seule avec des plantes. Ta sœur est allée en cueillir tout à l'heure avec ton petit frère!»

L'enfant eut une petite moue triste. Et se retourna. Sa sœur préparait à manger, ses cadets se blottissaient près du feu, épuisés. C'était lui qui ramenait le plus d'argent à la maison. Son père dépensait une bonne partie de son argent à la taverne en rentrant.

Il tressaillit en entendant des bruits de pas vers la porte. «Père, où vas-tu?

- Je vais à la taverne, je vais miser cet argent au poker, je pourrais ramener un bon paquet.

- Père! On en a besoin pour manger!» S'écria-t-il en s'agrippant à la veste en cuir. «Laisses en un peu.»

Une gifle l'envoya au sol «Ce n'est pas la moitié de cet argent qui me fera gagner, je dois tout miser pour faire miser ces idiots!

- Mais si tu perds?

- Fils, écartes-toi de mon chemin» Il lui jeta la bouteille vide à la tête, et l'enfant plongea pour l'éviter, terrifié. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé.

Le petit resta pétrifié tandis que la porte claquait. Il essuya sa joue coupée par un éclat de verre. Il regarda sa famille. Misérable dans un taudis minuscule. Il s'était épuisé toute la journée pour récolter de l'argent, pour manger et acheter des vêtements. Et son père allait tout dépenser dans des jeux de cartes et de l'alcool.

Il aida timidement sa sœur, le cœur lourd. Il aurait aimé apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter, pour essayer de se débrouiller dans la vie, pour réussir et pouvoir être heureux. Ne pas voir sa famille comme ça. Il avait honte d'avoir un peu tel père, et aurait aimé qu'il ne boive plus mais comment l'en empêcher?

«Il ne va peut-être pas perdre?

- As-tu déjà vu une fois où il gagnait? Il boit tellement qu'il n'y voit même plus clair!» cracha le gamin, furieux. «Je parie que c'est moi qui gagne le plus dans cette famille.

- Ronny, ne parles pas si fort, tu inquiète maman!»

Le jeune adolescent se mordit la lèvre. «Et si il te demandait de...» Il avait le cœur soulevé à cette simple idée.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera pas ça.

- Si c'est un jour où il a trop bu? Qu'il aille te vendre à un bordel sous l'effet de la boisson? Il aura bon dos de regretter après avoir dégrisé et avoir tout dépensé.»

Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur et alla la serrer dans ses bras «Ne t'en fais pas, il suffit de se faire oublier quand il est ivre!

- Tu te rebelles trop Ronny, il pourrait te frapper réellement un jour. Il ne t'aime pas. Il pense stupidement que mère l'a trompé. Tu ne ressemble à mère avec tes cheveux mais tes yeux sont tellement spéciaux.

- Et alors?

- Tu connais les choses! La fierté des gens comme père. Dès qu'ils ont des soupçons.

- Il n'a aucune preuve. Et s'il aimait mère, il aurait du savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça.»

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux, il lui sourit tristement. Il aurait aimé les protéger, mais il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait que 12 ans. Et n'était ni très grand, ni très fort. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école et savait à peine lire et écrire. Il avait parfois de drôles d'intuitions.

«Le repas est prêt. Aides moi à tout porter dans la pièce de vie.»

* * *

><p>Il ne dormait pas. Son cœur battait. Une impression terrible tordait ses entrailles. Une angoisse. Une peur irraisonnée. Il claquait des dents, glacé sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il sentait quelque chose. Déjà il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi aujourd'hui. S'étant retourné plusieurs fois, il n'avait rien vu de très intéressant. Des gens, plein de gens mais rien de particulier.<p>

Il se leva, alla à la fenêtre.

Il faisait sombre, ce quartier n'était pas bien éclairé. Comme quoi les plus démunis n'avaient pas le droit au confort. Certes ce n'était pas une heure pour sortir. Cependant il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Il savait que la révolte grondait de plus en plus dans les 13 colonies depuis la fin de la guerre de 7 ans. Il entendait des gens qui en voulait à l'Angleterre, qui critiquait la métropole. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire en cette année. Boston n'était pas tranquille. Il y avait déjà eu des escarmouches. Pour le moment, rien de bien méchant mais un jour, tout allait éclater.

Il le sentait.

Du haut de ses 12 ans, il déchiffrait des choses, des tracts qui traînaient ici et là, des conversations dans les bras enfumés quand il allait chercher son père. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Il changeait de trottoir quand il croisait des soldats anglais avec ces uniformes rouges, craignant il ne savait pas quoi.

Et puis il avait eu l'impression d'être observé aujourd'hui et suivit. Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, le cœur battant, effrayé. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette angoisse mais elle montait de plus en plus, sournoisement et laissant une traînée glaciale dans son dos. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il avait toujours bien fait attention aux hommes qui avaient le regards louche. Il savait les éviter et les semer. Ce n'était pas évident mais il y parvenait de mieux en mieux. Il savait pourquoi, il n'était pas naïf ou stupide. Il avait grandit dans la rue après tout.

_Mais là c'était différent._

_Comme si ce n'était pas un homme._

Mais c'était ridicule après tout. Il avait beau croire en Dieu...il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'un démon ou un ange existe. Ou existent sur terre.

Pourquoi cette peur montait de plus en plus en lui?

Un instinct qui tordait ses entrailles. Il avait presque peur à l'idée de sortir de chez lui et en même temps sentait qu'il n'était à l'abri nul part.

«J'ai rêvé. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et j'imagine des choses...»

Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Quelques étoiles brillaient. Il vit des chats errants entre les bâtiments. Il crut apercevoir une silhouette sur un toit. Debout sur une cheminée. Son cœur s'arrêta d'un coup, et il sentit une poigne glaciale qui se refermait sur son ventre. Il recula et alla se réfugier sous sa couverture, blotti près de la cheminée.

Il claquait des dents. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

_Cet être le fixait._

_Cet être avait les yeux rouges._

_Rouges comme le sang._

Des yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, alors que les réverbères étaient étrangement éteint. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une terreur le glaçait totalement.

_Il sentait confusément un danger._

_Et savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y échapper._

_Il pria, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre_.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une révolte dans la ville. Ronald rasait les murs. Il aurait du rester à l'abri mais sa famille avait besoin d'argent. Et il ramenait une bonne partie à la maison. Il tremblait de voir ces anglais en uniforme qui tiraient sur la foule en révolte. Il sentit soudain qu'il était tiré dans une ruelle sombre. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il sentit une terreur incroyable l'envahir.<p>

«Lâchez moi espèce de...» Une insulte bien sentie lui échappa.

Un rire résonna à ses oreilles. Il fut lâché et jeter au sol. Son front heurta les pavés. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure. Un goût de sang empli sa bouche. Il se retourna, reculant précipitamment, se collant au mur abîmé.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec une pâle cadavérique, d'une pâleur extrême, avec des yeux écarlates. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait deux crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche.

«Je n'aurais pas cru trouver quelqu'un comme toi ici.

- Qui êtes vous? C'est vous qui m'observiez l'autre nuit?

- Tu as de bonne capacités d'observation, et un bon instinct. Dommage que tu ne puisse développer tes talents.» Son sourire était dangereux. Il observait le petit roux d'un œil affamé. Il s'approcha lentement, ses talons claquant au sol.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- A ton avis? Je penses que tu le sens confusément!»

Ronald avait terriblement peur. Cet être n'était pas humain. Il le sentait, quelque chose était anormal. Il regarda autour de lui, mais savait que fuir était inutile.

«Tu l'as senti non? Je ne suis pas humain...»

Il tremblait, plaqué contre le mur, cherchant un échappatoire. Espérant voir quelqu'un. Il était mort de peur, il sentait quelque chose de terrible.

«Ton âme sent délicieusement bon. Elle est terriblement pure.» il eut un sourire terrible plein de dents «D'habitude, les gens comme toi sont surveillés par ces gens-là.»

Il ne savait pas de quoi l'autre parlait.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et chercha quoi dire.

«Je préfère ne pas tarder mon garçon. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin.

- Il?

- Inutile de t'en préoccuper.»

Des griffes immenses poussèrent au bout de ses doigts, longues et noires, crochues. Les yeux devenaient de plus en plus sanguinaire. L'être se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avançant.

Ronald tenta de fuir, de courir vers la sortie de la ruelle mais une sensation atroce lui déchira le dos avec une violence inouï. Il tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Le sang envahi sa gorge et sa bouche et il se mit à tousser, les bras tremblant. L'odeur du sang envahit l'air.

«Je n'aime pas arracher l'âme à quelqu'un de bien vivant.»

Il toussa, crachant du liquide rouge. Sa vue se brouillait. Il entendait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Des battements erratiques, douloureux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Un spasme le secoua. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelque seconde. La souffrance irradiait tout son corps. Il ne bougeait pas bouger, son dos lui faisait trop mal. Il ne le savait pas mais les griffes avaient frappé sa colonne vertébrale.

«Au...secours...» Sa voix était peine perceptible. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Une main saisit son col et le souleva.

«Il faut que je prenne ton âme avant que...

- Avant que je n'arrive?»

Un silence et le démon se retourna vers un être aux cheveux d'argent, ses yeux verts fixant l'être démoniaque derrière de petites lunettes. Une large faux était posée sur ses genoux, la pointe de l'arme frottant contre le sol.

«Toi.

- Moi.

- Tu me suis depuis plusieurs jours.

- Que veux-tu? Je n'aime pas les démons et je dois protéger les humains d'êtres comme toi.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être collant?

- Tu peux arrêter de harceler des humains innocents?

- Non. Il faut bien que je mange.

- Dans ce cas, je continuerais à intervenir. Cet enfant est une âme pure. Elle est réservée pour les shinigamis. Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer. Vous les démons vous...attaquez les âmes pures et nos enfants ou petits-enfants. Alors que c'est interdit»

Le démon eut un sourire plein de dents «Mais nous aimons franchir les interdits.

- Et vous devez vous attendre à des punitions!

- Je suis mort de peur. Cet enfant fera un délicieux repas.» Le démon lâcha l'enfant, qui heurta le sol avec un cri de douleur. «Votre âme est un poison pour nous. Vos enfants et petits-enfants ont des âmes qui peuvent être manger. Et ces âmes pures également.

- Il faudra me tuer d'abord.

- Cela devrait s'arranger.» L'être aux mèches d'argent se leva, levant son s'élança.

Le démon eut un sourire cruel et se jeta en avant, mais l'arme divine s'abattit avec une violence incroyable sur lui, s'enfonçant dans le dos du démon. Celui-ci s'écroula, son sang noir se rependant au sol. Il se releva, ses griffes frôlant le visage pâle du shinigami. Il n'eut guère le temps de réagir que la faux le coupa en deux.

Celui qui porterait un jour le nom d'Undertaker regarda le sang se rependre au sol, le corps du démon se dissoudre sur le sol. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla, ouvrant son carnet par la même occasion.

«Ronald Jones. 12 ans. Né le 12 décembre 1763. Mort le 25 mars 1775 d'une énorme hémorragie causée par un démon mineur. Âme pure.

- Qui...êtes...» Il cracha un peu de sang, ses yeux vitreux posée sur l'immense faux tâchée de rouge.

«Je suis là pour recueillir ton âme. Et non, je ne suis pas un ange. Je vais emmener ton âme là-haut.

- Je...,ne veux pas... mourir.»

L'autre eut un sourire triste «Es-tu certain? Tu veux vivre? Peu importe le prix?

- Oui...je ne veux pas...» Il sombra dans le noir, sa main retombant au sol.

L'argenté le prit dans ses bras, et disparut dans un tourbillon de noir. «Il y a une solution pour ne pas mourir mais il y a un prix...Tu as fait ton choix...»

* * *

><p><strong>[12 Décembre 1880]<strong>

Un être, d'environ 18-19 ans physique, aux courts cheveux roux et aux yeux verts et or, avec des lunettes sur le net, appuyée sur sa faux de la mort. Il regardait une pierre tombale dans un cimetière du petit village aux environs de Boston. Une tombe vide. Mais l'enfant qui aurait du être dedans n'avait jamais été retrouvé. On avait juste trouvé sa médaille dans une flaque de sang.

_Ronald Jones_

_1763-1775_

_Notre ange nous a quitté à 12 ans._

_Et ne sera jamais oublié._

Ronald Knox, shinigami depuis plus d'un siècle soupira tristement, retirant ses fines lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il n'était jamais revenu aux États-Unis. Réveillé dans un corps de 12 ans en parfaite santé, sa mémoire était floue. Elle était revenue, petit à petit, tandis qu'il vivait dans une famille de reapers. Il avait grandit, lentement, et était devenu un faucheur à son tour. Il n'avait jamais revu celui qui l'avait sauvé du démon.

Il avait été sauvé par le shinigami légendaire.

Qui parcourait le monde entre ses missions et qui avait disparu il y a quelques années.

«Ronny?»

Il se retourna vers Grell qui attendait, un peu plus loin, silencieusement.

«J'arrive!»

Il soupira et sortit une unique fleurs de sa poche, petite et délicate, blanche. Et la posa sur la tombe.

«Adieu...»

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	2. Grell(e) et William: Merci d'être venu

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général

**Paring:** William x Grell. Léger.

**Rating:** Pour tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Merci d'être venu.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le quartier général des shinigamis était calme à une heure aussi tardive, seul le service de nuit fonctionnait et tous les faucheurs étaient déjà sur terre. Ceux qui avaient terminés allaient se coucher, gardant les rapports pour le lendemain.<p>

Le bureau de William était parfaitement ordonné. Rien n'était de travers, il n'y avait pas de poussière, rien nul part. Tout respirait la propreté et l'ordre, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux.

Grell se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Le terrible silence mettait son âme au supplice.

William n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui depuis qu'il l'avait froidement lâché sur la moquette.

_«Ne salis pas le tapis avec ton sang.»_

Son ami épluchait les dossiers, une moue furieuse gravée sur le visage. Son dossier, ses erreurs et ses fautes, ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il prenait des notes, sans cesser de lire. La liste semblait de pas avoir de fin et son froncement de sourcil augmenta d'un coup.

Grell adorait le brun quand celui-ci était en colère mais ici il n'osait pas prononcer une seule parole.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges était allé trop loin. Elle en avait conscience maintenant.

Des gens qui n'étaient pas censés mourir étaient s'était révélé à une humaine. Il s'était battu contre un démon et avait failli mourir! L'énumération ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Le coupable s'était recroquevillé. Jamais le regard de William n'avait été aussi froid. Aussi dur. Il était vraiment furieux.

_Mais il était venu._

_Il l'avait sauvé._

_Quelque part, cela réchauffait son cœur: William était venu lui-même._

«Tu as une idée de la pagaille que tu as provoqué?

- …..Oui.» Une vague idée. Ne travaillant pas aux bureaux, c'était difficile de se faire une idée précise de la situation.

_«Tuer des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la liste!» _La main de William frappa le bureau, faisant sursauter l'être aux cheveux rouges «MAIS OU AVAIS-TU LA TÊTE?

- Ce...n'est pas si grave.

- PAS SI GRAVE? Nous sommes des shinigamis Sutcliff, nous ne sommes pas là pour mettre fin à la vie des gens selon nos désirs, mais pour prendre leur âme quand ils doivent mourir.» Il jeta un paquet de feuille sous les yeux de son collègue. Sa voix était sans émotion aucune, juste formelle, mais la colère couvait dans les pupilles vertes et ors. «Aucune, et je dis bien_** aucune**_ de ses femmes n'auraient du mourir! Je parle de celles après que tu te sois associé avec cette noble. Es-tu stupide ou totalement fou?

- Elle ne serait pas arrêté, que je sois là ou pas.

- En fait si. Elle se serait arrêtée après le retour de son neveu. C'est ta mauvaise influence qui a joué.

- De toute façon, elle allait mourir quand je l'ai tué. Elle aurait été tué par le démon ou exécuté!

- Et elle n'était pas censée mourir maintenant. Sans toi, elle aurait vécu encore quelques années.» Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. «Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Le service n'a pas eu ce genre de problème depuis une éternité.Il rejeta les papiers et remonta ses lunettes «Tu réalises que tu vas être sanctionné?

- Oui Will.

- Tu seras assigné à résidence et tu devras passer un test avant de reprendre du service. Si la commission des shinigamis décide que tu peux reprendre ton poste, tu le reprendras, sinon tu devras faire une formation spéciale pour redevenir correct.» Il signa le papier «Tu peux partir!»

Grell se leva, serrant les papiers dans ses mains. Son corps lui faisait encore mal des coups de Sebastian, et son cœur se serrait devant la réprimande méritée.

_Cependant...quelque chose réchauffait son cœur._

«Will...

- Hum?

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.»

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Son regard sembla changer pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal.

«Demain, va faire réparer tes lunettes, vu leur état tu ne dois pas voir grand chose.»

_Prends soin de tes lunettes._

Cette phrase qui avait construit leur relation.

Grell sourit, et sortit, refermant son bruit la porte du bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	3. Le Fossoyeur et la Noble I

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général

**Paring:** Undertaker x Claudia

**Rating:** Pour tous.

**Note:** Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!

**Note 2:** Première partie d'une série. (Elles ne se suivront peut-être pas dans le recueil.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Fossoyeur et la Noble I<strong>_

* * *

><p>Undertaker était un allié du maître, un des fameux nobles du mal, même s'il n'avait rien de noble. Il venait voit le maître de cette demeure.<p>

_Enfin...maître, c'était vite dit._

Le comte de Phantomhive n'avait gagné ce titre que parce qu'il avait épousé l'unique fille du précédant comte. N'ayant pas eu de fils et voulant faire perdurer le titre, il avait prit comme époux pour sa fille le second fils d'une famille de marquis. Riches et imbus d'eux même. Ravi d'accéder aux titres et privilèges de cette famille de comtes. Un certain James. Qui allait donc épousé Claudia Phantomhive et avait prit ce nom et tout ce qui allait avec.

La jeune femme avait protesté, disant qu'elle pouvait remplir de le rôle de la famille, qu'elle en était capable.

_Mais elle devait donner des héritiers à la famille, pas prendre des risques._

Undertaker la connaissait personnellement depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'elle avait 17 ans. Il n'était jamais venu au manoir avant, ne la voyant que de loin, n'ayant jamais échangé une parole avec elle, n'étant là que pour affaires avec son père.

Le sage Lysender. Qui aurait voulu le meilleur pour sa fille et qui n'avait pas réellement eu le choix au final. Ce n'était pas une époque paisible pour les femmes, malheureusement. Beaucoup n'était pas heureuse, coincées avec un époux conservateur et croyant à la domination de l'homme sur la femme.

_Comme c'était le cas pour **elle. **_

_Claudia ne sourirait pas aujourd'hui, le jour de son mariage._

Le fossoyeur avait détesté la façon qu'avait eu le futur mari de se pavaner dans le manoir comme s'il était déjà chez lui. Cet homme ne devait pas avoir digérer qu'une famille de comtes soit plus riche que sa famille de marquis.

_«N'y a-t-il aucun autre choix mon vieil ami?_

_- Et quoi donc Undertaker?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'un mariage d'amour aurait été préférable pour elle._

_- Malheureusement elle n'a rencontré personne. Et "on" m'a dit que James était un excellent choix!»_

Malheureuse avec cet homme? C'était certain. Lysender pourrait le surveiller tant qu'il serait en vie. Après tout il était encore jeune. Et en forme. Même si son métier secret laissait planer des risques pour sa vie.

_Mais quand il serait mort?_

* * *

><p>Undertaker entra dans la pièce, un bouquet de lys à la main. La jeune femme se retourna. Magnifique dans sa robe blanche, le voile couvrant ses cheveux cobalts. Ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes. Elle épousait un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Lysender avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, avec les conditions de mariage, seul ce James avait accepté. Et avait même proposé cela auprès du pouvoir royal pour donner plus de poids. <em>Que pouvait son ami contre ça?<em>

Claudia s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir «Merci monsieur Undertaker.

- De rien mademoiselle. Je déteste voir le rire disparaître.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rire aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus.» Il se sentait étrange. Claudia était toujours souriante, elle ne devait pas être aussi triste. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. La jeune fille riait si souvent, un rire doux et clair comme le cristal. Et elle le faisait rire aussi. Voir un tel chagrin ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au contraire, il détestait ça. Il détestait la douleur et la tristesse.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire «Je crois que je ne pourrais plus aider père. James ne semble pas du genre à se faire aider par...une femme.»

- Et bien il serait bien stupide. Avec un peu de chance, il en sera puni par le destin.» Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme pour chasser quelque chose sans importance.

«Il n'est pas si idiot vu ses privilèges. Et tu l'aideras comme tu l'as fait pour mon père.

- Si il arrive à me faire rire ma chère. Et vu sa personnalité, cela ne sera pas simple.

- Ne sois pas méchant, il faut bien que quelqu'un remplisse ce rôle.» Fit la future mariée en prenant le bouquet, humant le parfum des fleurs. «Mon père va bientôt se faire vieux.

- Ho, je penses qu'il a encore de belles années devant lui. Ici dans ce manoir. Ton mari n'osera rien faire.

- Tu es étrange quand même.» Rit la jeune fille en posant le bouquet dans le vase, retirant celui qu'elle jetterais à la foule.

L'homme habillé de noir gloussa «Gnhihihi. Rassures-toi, il pourrait arriver quelque chose à ton mari bientôt. Peut-être. Après tout être un chien de garde n'est pas sans risques.» Il eut un petit rire, sortant un biscuit de sa poche pour croquer dedans.

- Si il meurt sans héritier, je devrais me remarier. Je n'y tiens pas.»

Elle refusait de vivre une cérémonie comme ça une fois de plus, voir le sourire satisfait d'un homme comme ce James et tout ce qui s'en suivra. Tel qu'il se présentait, elle était certaine qu'il la laisserait en paix dès qu'elle aurait un fils.

_Monterait-il ce fils contre elle, le changeant en un double de lui-même?_

Cette simple pensée lui retourna le cœur. Un enfant était si innocent, si confiant dans ses parents. Des paroles, parfois empoisonnées, manipulées avec soin, pouvaient faire des ravages. Des dommages irréversibles. Elle se battrait comme une lionne mais jamais elle ne laisserait son ou ses fils devenir comme James.

_Traité comme un trophée ou un objet, ses enfants exposés fièrement à chaque fête, et un fils manipulé pour devenir comme l'homme? Hors de question!_

Heureusement il(s) aurai(en)t un exemple en la personne de leur grand-père.

_Tout irait bien._

Elle pourrait certainement faire des choses derrière le dos de son époux.

«Vous savez Claudia, vous serez toujours la bienvenue à ma boutique.» Ricana le fossoyeur, tendant un biscuit à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'accepta «Tu penses que je continuerais à mener l'enquête derrière son dos?

- Je ne le penses pas...» il eut un sourire éclatant derrière ses mèches d'argents «J'en suis certain.»

** Fin**


	4. Tentation

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général/Romance/Shounen-ai/Humour/Family

**Paring: **Vincent x Diederich

**Rating:** T pour celui-là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tentation<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>«Je vais le tuer.»<em>

Telle était la phrase qui revenait énormément dans la tête de Diederich depuis des heures. Et cela concernait le plus insupportable de ses proches: Vincent Phantomhive.

_Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé._

Quand il était arrivé, Vincent l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme un ami. Cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout les deux. Ça avait été long. Il avait été ravi de revoir Rachel et le petit Ciel qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en souriant joyeusement. La maîtresse de maison avait insisté pour qu'il mange avec eux. Et pendant tout le repas, le petit garçon avait monopolisé son attention, lui parlant sans cesse, encore et encore, évoquant ses progrès, son chien et ses cousins.

Vincent lui jetait des regards amusés tout en parlant avec sa femme, le laissant gérer la petite boule d''énergie sur pattes qu'était l'héritier de la famille. Diederich adorait ce gamin mais aurait aimé parler d'affaires avec son ami et amant. Savoir pour quelle raison il avait été rappelé une fois de plus aussi rapidement.

Le noble avait l'habitude de trouver toutes les excuses du monde. Toujours une affaire. Mais l'allemand savait qu'il y avait autre chose. L'envie de le revoir. Et même si le chien de garde ne l'aurait jamais admit, c'était clair. Et ça réchauffait le cœur du brun, qui n'aurait jamais osé avouer la même chose.

Et l'anglais avait commencé à être rageant.

Ils étaient allés dans le salon de billard, et le maître des lieux avait dit que les 'autres' n'allaient pas tarder. Diederich ne les aimait guère ( à part peut-être Klaus). Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, buvant sa tasse de thé sans mot dire. Et soudain son amant s'était assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Innocemment. Silencieux. Faisant mine de lire un papier, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait de lui cette fois encore.

Et sa main s'était posée sur son genou. Une main qui lui semblait brûlante. Une main qui remonta lentement, très lentement.

«Vincent.

- Hum?

- Arrêtes ça!»

Son amant tourna la tête vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et de contentement «Pourquoi?» Sa main remonta encore, se posant à un endroit précis.

L'allemand se concentra pour ne faire aucun geste «Tes autres invités vont arriver.

- Hum. Pas tout de suite.» Il se pencha et ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou pâle, mordant délicatement la chair tendre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, il souffla «Tu as dis _moins d'une heure_ il y a une demi-heure!

- Ho Dee, tu regardes beaucoup la pendule non?» Il gloussa. Doucement. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus fort.

Il tourna la tête de côté pour éviter le baiser «Pas maintenant.» un son étranglé lui échappa quand la main envahissante se referma à un endroit précis. «Mais...et s'ils arrivaient maintenant?

- Et bien j'arrêterais.»

Diederich se mit à prier pour qu'ils arrivent. Avant que son état ne devienne trop pénible. Avant que son corps ne s'enflamme trop et avant que son visage ne soit trop rouge. Il maudit son amant dans son esprit pour ce petit jeu sournois. Il voulait le rendre fou en prévision de ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et il se retrouva seul dans son coin de canapé, l'anglais s'étant levé terriblement vite pour rejoindre ses collaborateurs de l'ombre. L'allemand frissonna, frustré et tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à la pression dans son bas-ventre. Il avait chaud.

Cependant il garda les feuilles sur ses genoux pendant de longues minutes, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit. Et grogna quand Vincent s'assit à côté de lui, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire torve aux lèvres.

«Je te hais.

- Ho? Je penses que tu ne vas pas dire ça longtemps ~»

Il détestait quand son amant faisait ça. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer? Il eut un frisson à imaginer que la journée allait être infernale.

Il s'imagina flanquer un coup de pied à cet insolant, mais il savait qu'il le regretterait. Et il n'aimait pas blesser ceux qu'il aimait.

«Un petit biscuit monsieur?» demanda Tanaka, lui tendant une assiette.

Il décida d'ignorer son amant jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et de ne lui parler que si nécessaire.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, et ils discutèrent affaires, contacts de l'ombre, et plan pour ce qui allait suivre. Quand il partirent, il était presque dix-sept heures. Vincent les raccompagna à la porte, aimablement, disant à chacun un petit mot ou une demande précise.<p>

Ils furent à nouveau seuls.

Dans l'entrée.

Diederich put à peine ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut plaqué au mur, embrassé à pleine bouche.

«Vi...

- Tais-toi Darling ~»

Il se détacha de lui, le fixant avec des yeux lumineux et affamés. Une promesse silencieuse.

«Pas ici Vincent.»

Il tenta de repousser l'anglais quand des pas se firent entendre.

Et tout s'arrêta à nouveau.

Le noble s'était éloigné d'un bond, digne et s'était retourné vers Tanaka (qui ne devait pas être dupe), qui venait leurs annoncer que le thé était servit dans le jardin.

Le maître des lieux partit, riant doucement, laissant un amant frustré et agacé derrière lui. Il l'avait fait exprès, il savait qu'ils seraient interrompus et il n'aurait jamais commencé quelque chose de sérieux dans un endroit aussi voyant. _Peu importait que Tanaka et Rachel soient au courant de leur relation. Mais il ne se ferait jamais surprendre. Il voulait juste le rendre fou. C'était tout._

Les joues écarlates, l'allemand traîna un peu la patte. Heureusement il avait un très bon self-contrôle et ce fut avec un visage neutre et parfaitement calme qu'il s'assit à table, savourant l'air du dehors, remerciant le vieux majordome d'un hochement de tête quand son thé lui fut servit.

Et il envoya un sourire moqueur à Vincent.

_Raté Schatzi ~_

Qui plissa les yeux, prenant ce jeu au sérieux.

_Pas pour longtemps._

Cette fois, l'allemand s'était bien placé, hors d'atteinte d'un genou. Mais pas d'un pied. Cependant avec ce genre de table, le noble anglais n'oserait pas. Pas devant sa femme et son fils.

Il était tranquille. Et après le thé il pourrait enfin...

«Papa, après le thé, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi?!

- Bien entendu mon trésor!»

L'allemand retint un gémissement de désespoir. Et lança un regard noir à son amant en réponse à son sourire narquois. _Le rendre fou depuis de matin et le faire encore attendre? _Il insulta rageusement son cher et tendre dans son esprit, se promettant de se venger. Même si c'était illusoire!

Il croisa un regard amusé. ''_Tu va devoir patienter Dee ~'' _se lisait parfaitement dans les yeux clairs du noble anglais. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmant. Provocateur.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut: _Toi aussi! Et tu n'auras __rien__ si tu continue!_

Il ne croyait même pas à ses propres mots, sachant que l'autre ne lui demanderait pas son avis ou passerait outre son refus, obtenant son accord en quelques minutes. Un profond soupir le secoua. Mais quand Ciel lui tendit l'assiette de petit gâteaux et de sandwichs ''vraiment délicieux'', il en prit un.

_Ne plus se préoccuper de ce pervers._

_Et profiter des bons moments._

Après ce moment paisible, le comte lui demande (ordonna) d'aller dans son bureau pour traduire un document codé («On dirait un patois allemand, traduis-le»), heureusement il avait étudié un peu les différents patois, afin de pouvoir comprendre un peu près ce qu'il désirait. Il alla donc dans le bureau, profondément soulagé d'être loin de ce pervers.

Même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

Il pouvait jouer lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Assit au bureau depuis un bon moment, il se massa les tempes. C'était infernal. Vraiment. Le message était tâché de sang. Visiblement quelqu'un s'était un peu emballé. Ou le criminel avait tenté de camoufler les écritures sous son propre sang? Il manquait plusieurs mots, recouverts par ce rouge foncé. Il avait tenté d'ignorer le rire de Ciel qui jouait aux échecs avec son père devant la cheminée. Ni ses joyeuses paroles décrivant sa journée. Ni le doux rire de son père, parlant des projets pour les jours à venir. Il entendit à peine l'enfant partir après que Vincent lui ait dit d'aller prendre un bain. Le rire du petit, mêlés aux aboiements de son chien, résonnèrent un petit moment.<p>

«Cela va être incompréhensible.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas Dee.»

Sans même se retourner, il lança «Je ne peux pas voir à travers les tâches de sang Vincent.

- Traduis le reste, et nous pourrons deviner ce qui manque.

- Vraiment?

- Doutes-tu de moi?

- Non.» Il savait que comme toujours l'autre avait raison, peut-être savait-il déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait dans ce message. «Et il y a combien de feuilles exactement?

-Ce sont plusieurs rapports. Quand je l'ai tué, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour mettre du sang dessus.

-Bizarre j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il les avait sur lui et que le sang est venu dessus en imbibant ses vêtements.»

Vincent lui fit un sourire angélique. Effrayant. Il ne voulut pas savoir finalement. «Bon j'ai trouvé le sens de beaucoup de mots...» Il tressaillit quand l'anglais se pencha, une main sur son épaule, le menton sur l'autre. Son souffle caressait son cou. «...Il s'adresse à quelqu'un...son...chef.»

La main douce se posa sur avant-bras. «Dee.

- Hum?» Il détacha ses yeux des mots, attentif. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son ''maître'', ami et amant. «Qui a-t-il?»

Il croisa un regard lumineux. Et ouvrit de grands yeux quand l'anglais l'embrassa avec passion. Il passa une main sur la nuque gracile, laissant ses doigts fourrager dans les cheveux sombres. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, donnant la permission implicite à son amant d'approfondir le baiser comme il le désirait. Le baiser devint plus passionnel. Presque un affrontement. Après quelques minutes, il abandonna la lutte, s'offrant sans regrets. Ils se séparèrent, et échangèrent un regard tendre.

Il finit par avouer, honteux et légèrement rougissant «Tu m'as manqué...»

Un sourire illumina le visage du lord qui allait dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

«Entrez!»

Tanaka ouvrit la porte et déclare «Monsieur, le dîner est servit.»

Diederich lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le froncement de sourcil de Vincent et sa petite moue frustrée._ Chacun son tour_. Il se leva gracieusement et passa derrière le maître des lieux. S'immobilisa un court instant. Et eut un sourire diabolique. Croisa un court instant le regard du vieux majordome qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Et...donna une claque à un endroit précis, ricanant en entendant le son étranglé que cela provoqua, et quitta rapidement la pièce dans les secondes qui suivirent, ignorant l'ordre de ''_revenir tout de suite ici!_''

Il entendit juste le typique «Hohoho» du viel homme.

Apparemment lui aussi avait trouvé ça drôle.

Maintenant il n'avait qu'à arriver dans la salle à manger avant que le lord ne le rejoigne. Mais maintenant un léger sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres, et il avait l'impression d'avoir gagner une manche après ses nombreuses défaites.

* * *

><p>Deux heures et demi plus tard, de retour dans le bureau, il grogna et se pencha sur le message, écrivant rapidement sur une feuille à côté.<p>

Il entendit la porte qui se fermait et un cliquetis de serrure. Un frisson le parcourut, tandis que l'anglais s'asseyait en face de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Rien ne laissait présager une vengeance mais il en était certain, ça allait venir très vite. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Ce sourire était significatif. Il fallait parler affaires. Avant que l'autre n'est la tête à autre chose. Il ne perdrait pas à ce petit jeu, Vincent craquerait en premier cette fois!

«Ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu m'as rappelé j'espère?

- Non.

- Tant mieux.»

Un petit rire le fit froncer les sourcils. «Voyons, je ne dérangerais pas mon adorable petit chien allemand pour si peu.

- J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un chien le jour et un esclave la nuit avec toi.» marmonna le brun à voix basse, se mordant la lèvre, craignant une réprimande.

Vincent eut un large sourire «Tu es bien grognon ce soir.

- A qui la faute?

- Tu es si frustré que ça?

- J'ai juste l'impression d'être un simple jouet.» Il reposa la plume «Terminé. Avec ces tâches, je n'ai pas pu tout traduire, et comme certains mots sont absents, il peut y avoir des erreurs.

- Ca ira.» il rangea le document, avec l'original, dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à double tour. «Maintenant, parlons de notre affaire. «Ca concerne le trafic de l'opium.»

L'allemand croisa les bras, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux noirs se rivèrent sur le doux visage, attentifs aux paroles. L'anglais était parfaitement à l'aise, ses yeux clairs brillaient doucement et ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un doux sourire, il appuyait sa joue contre son poing fermé, le coude sur la table. Un moment passa.

Et rien ne se produisait.

_Rien._

_Vincent avait-il renoncé?_

Diederich se détendit légèrement, bien qu'étrangement déçu, continuant à regarder son ami et amant qui fouillait dans ses papiers pour chercher quelque chose. Cet homme l'avait frustré toute la journée, à de multiples occasions. Et il faisait maintenant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Que voulait-il en le poussant à bout comme ça?

_Se faire plaquer sur le bureau? _Un court moment son imagination rejoignit cette pensée. _Il visualisa parfaitement le torse pâle et musclé, marqué ici et là de quelques cicatrices. Il arrivait à voir les joues rosées par l'envie, et ses lèvres ourlées en un sourire satisfait. _

Il se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de pervers était-il exactement? Même s'il l'était certainement moins que l'homme aux cheveux cobalts face à lui.

Il le faisait exprès.

Il avait de la chance qu'il ne soit pas comme lui. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire du pied à cet homme à qui il avait juré obéissance et fidélité. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas le cran mais aussi parce qu'il craignait une réaction négative.

_Il t'a titillé toute la journée. _Souffla une voix dans sa tête, sans doute sa conscience._ Il en a autant envie que toi. Il veut que tu craques avant lui._

Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu tordu? Très bien. Très bien. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, attentif, fixant son interlocuteur avec calme.

Vincent pencha la tête de côté. «Un problème?

- Absolument pas.»

Il le défia du regard, narquois.

Un long moment passa. Diederich écoutait les explications du lord concernant la mission quand une friction le fit ouvrir de grands yeux choqués. Un pied audacieux était frotté contre une zone sensible de son anatomie.

«Vincent!

- Oui?

- Arrêtes ça!

- Arrêter quoi_ darling_?

- Ce que tu fais avec ton pied!

- Hum? Vraiment?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui?»

Le noble se leva, et contourna son bureau tel un félin, s'installant sur les genoux de l'allemand, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son regard s'adoucit et un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur les joues du brun et souffla, d'une voix à peine perceptible mais chargée d'émotion «Je suis heureux de te revoir.»

Diederich ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de dire quelque chose. Il détourna la tête, gêné, les jours roses et une moue aux lèvres, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, l'émotion disparut et le sourire tendre laissa place à un sourire beaucoup plus significatif.

«Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas?»

_Oui il en avait une très bonne idée._

«Et tu en as autant envie que moi»

_Difficile de nier._

«Que proposes-tu Vincent?

- Hum j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Je suis certains que tu meures d'envie de me plaquer sur ce bureau, d'arracher mes vêtements sans pitié et me faire subir tout ce dont tu as envie, n'est-ce pas?» Sa voix était soudainement devenu rauque, caressante. Et causa un délicieux électrochoc dans tout le corps de l'allemand. Une délicieuse vague de désir le parcourut quand le lord, souriant avec satisfaction, ouvrit sa veste et la jeta au sol, détachant un bouton de sa chemise, sensuellement.

Vincent sourit, et susurra «Dix secondes Dee, si tu ne prends pas les choses en mains dans les dix secondes, c'est toi qui finit sur le bureau, d'accord?» Il plongea ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et soyeuses. _Ho oui il adorait lui faire perdre ses moyens comme ça..._Il ronronna presque de satisfaction quand les mains se posèrent sur sa peau.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi.»

* * *

><p><strong> Fin<strong>


	5. Le Fossoyeur et la Noble II

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général

**Paring:** Undertaker x Claudia

**Rating:** Pour tous.

**Note:** Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Fossoyeur et la Noble II<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il savait que ça pouvait arriver.<em> L'avait-il fait exprès?<em> Peut-être avait-il le sentiment que Claudia n'arriverait pas à aimer un enfant qui serait celui d'un époux froid avec elle, d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Undertaker s'était parfois dit qu'il faisait une grosse erreur. Ses instincts de shinigamis lui disaient qu'un enfant hybride pouvait certes naître, mais que sans un lapereau dans le coin, tous les démons sentiraient sa présence.

Heureusement sa maison à Londres était assez proche pour qu'il sente si le petit avait des problèmes. Ben qu'il soit trop jeune pour intéresser un démon pour le moment. Sauf un démon très stupide. Quel intérêt de dévorer l'âme d'un bébé? Ce n'était pas une âme vierge qui allait le nourrir. Une âme qui ne pensait pas encore, qui n'éprouvait pas encore d'émotions. Par contre, d'ici quatre ans, cela commencerait à devenir dangereux. C'était l'âme où les hybrides commençaient à ressentir certaines émotions.

Ressentir les mauvaises personnes, et leurs capacités devenaient plus accrue. Et ils sentaient très bien le mensonge. Et surtout, le ''surnaturel''. C'était d'ailleurs une façon pour les démon de les reconnaître: si un enfant les regardait avec dégoût puis terreur avant de s'enfuir, c'était généralement l'enfant d'un shinigami.

_En grandissant, ils pouvaient sentir si on les suivait, sentir la présence des gens, de manière floue, certes, mais quand même..._

Il faudrait prendre des précautions. Réelles.

* * *

><p>La naissance avait été éprouvante. Le nouveau comte le l'ancien discutaient. Undertaker, présent pour affaires, surveillait l'âme des deux : la mère et l'enfant, craignant que quelque chose arrive. Ou pire de sentir un autre shinigami arriver.<p>

Mais rien ne se produisit. Tout se passa même très bien. La sage-femme entra dans le bureau, disant au comte James qu'il avait un fils.

_Un héritier._

_Un fils dès le premier coup._

Undertaker eut un sourire narquois en entendant l'homme se venter de sa bonne fortune. Il ne pouvait savoir que Claudia prenait certaines tisanes après ses moments avec lui car elle ne voulait pas d'enfants de lui, pas alors qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Cet enfant ne pouvait être que le sien. Et ne pouvait être qu'un hybride, l'enfant d'une humaine et d'un dieu. Ce qui ferait de lui un être exceptionnel. Qui attirerait les regards. Dont les yeux pourraient fouiller votre âme. Qui pourrait sentir les mensonges dans les paroles des gens. Et qui pourrait devenir un shinigami à sa mort.

Les dieux de la mort aimaient ces enfants. Ils étaient rares, car ce genre de relation étaient rares. Mais il y en avait.

Si la mère était une shinigami, il n'y avait aucun problème, les enfants naissaient au milieu des "leurs", et étaient en total sécurité toute leur vie.

Si elle était humaine, les pères étaient le plus souvent toujours en service, et passaient souvent vérifier si leur(s) enfant(s) étaient en bonne santé.

Il fallait les signaler au service de contrôle pour qu'il y ait toujours un shinigami en service dans la ville où il(s) vivai(en)t: à cause des démons.

L'âme d'un semi était bien plus délicieuse que l'âme d'un simple humain. Bien entendu, ils ne pourraient pas passer de contrats avec un démon, leur aversion instinctive pour eux étant bien trop forte. Mais leurs enfants...

Undertaker secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se sentait étrange. Comme étranger à la scène. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas voir le bébé avant un moment.

_Avant que James ne retourne en mission._

_Ce qui allait arriver rapidement._

* * *

><p>Une pensée le traversa.<em> Avait-il eu des enfants? Avec une shinigami ou une humaine, à un moment dans l'histoire?<em> Il n'en savait rien.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très responsable dans sa vie, préférant voyager à travers le monde. Suivre des gens connus pour voir, pour rire...pour vivre. Il avait toujours été éprit de liberté. Plus que n'importe qui. Il aimait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait quitté son métier de récolteur d'âme. Il en savait assez. Depuis le Moyen-Âge, il le faisait. Toujours la même chose, encore et encore, sans interruption. Et si peu d'âmes qui méritaient de continuer à vivre. Parfois il en avait laissé filer, gloussant en voyant le désordre que cela provoquait.

Mais des enfants? Avoir sa propre descendance? Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Jamais. Et c'était un peu tard pour aller voir dans le monde des reapers. Alors il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux.

Il chérirait celui-là.

Même s'il ne devrait pas être trop présent dans sa vie.

Il ne pourrait être que l'informateur du chien de garde, quand son enfant le serait. Autant en profiter, tant que l'enfant était trop jeune pour se rappeler de lui plus tard.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une chambre, James Phantomhive se réjouissait de la naissance de son fils. Lysender, lui, remarqua les cheveux cobalts, les yeux déjà brillant et le fait que l'enfant souriait déjà.<p>

Claudia berçait son fils en le regardait avec émerveillement, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, ce qui devait être le cas pour elle.

Le grand-père du petit, le regardait, et regarda son gendre. _D'où venait cette touffe de cheveux sombres? Pourquoi un nouveau-né était-il déjà si souriant? _

Un pressentiment le parcourut. Il plissa les yeux. C'était comme si cet enfant n'était relié qu'à Claudia, et par le fait à lui-même. Et pas à l'homme à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête, il était inquiet pour rien. Un bébé ne ressemblait à personne, évidement. D'ici quelques années, il verrait si ses pressentiments étaient réels.

Mais après tout, quel importance?

Sa fille était heureuse. Et son petit-fils était magnifique et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	6. Douce Lumière

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général, Romance, Family

**Personnages: **Frances Phantomhive/Midford, Alexis Midford, Vincent et Edward

**Paring:** Alexis x Frances

**Rating:** Pour tous.

**Note:** Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Douce Lumière<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elle avait grandit en observant. Elle voyait que sa mère n'était pas aussi heureuse que ça. Elle aimait son père au début avant qu'un sentiment désagréable ne la prenne en sa présence. Qu'elle sente qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que ça. Elle ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de son grand frère, qui avait tout d'un ange physiquement. Des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, un sourire doux, des cheveux soyeux. Il était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Musique ou études.<p>

Son père. Elle avait bien vite cessé d'espérer quelque chose. Combien de fois avait-elle était renvoyé après avoir été présenté aux invités pendant que Vincent restait, tiré dans la salle de billard avec une grimace de condamné. Sa mère allait le chercher deux heures plus tard et le ramenait dans ses bras.

Elle se souvenait des légères disputes «Tu le cajole trop, il ne deviendra jamais un homme!

- Je ne vois pas comment un enfant de 8 ans peut devenir un homme en étant forcé de rester sans bouger et silencieux dans une pièce où vous fumez de l'opium et discutez d'affaires criminelles, il aura bien assez le temps d'apprendre»

Elle n'aimait pas ses conflits. Après discussions avec son grand-père, elle apprit que le mariage de sa mère avait été forcé, et pas heureux du tout. Du haut de ses 5 ans, elle s'était promit de ne jamais accepter quelqu'un qu'on lui imposerait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres petites filles. Bien vite, elle délaissa les jouets, et étudia. Sa mère lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait: la couture, l'histoire et la géographie, la philosophie et la poésie. La même éducation que son frère.

Et elle lui apprit le maniement des armes.

Frances se montra vite douée. Et faillit battre son aîné à plus d'une reprise.

Son frère. Si merveilleux que leur père s'en vantait sans cesse. Doué, intelligent, et bien en avance sur beaucoup de choses. D'une politesse extrême, toujours le sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Pourtant elle sentait une tension entre son frère et son père. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son enfant, qui ne l'acceptait pas. Il lui obéissait mais avait toujours cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Elle voyait la relation entre ses parents se dégrader de plus en plus. Et elle se jura de ne jamais laisser un homme lui parler comme son père parlait à sa mère.

Jamais.

Elle repoussa les prétendants, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Pas assez beaux, pas assez intelligents, pas assez doués, pas assez...elle ne trouvait pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

Vincent, souriant doucement disait «La perfection n'existe pas tu sais?» Il ne lui proposa jamais un homme ou un garçon de son âge. Tanaka était chargé de veiller sur elle en toute circonstance. Un vrai chaperon.

Jusqu'à Alexis.

Il avait tout pour plaire. D'abord il la vit comme une rival, et ne la traita jamais mal parce qu'elle était une femme puis il commença à agir bizarrement avec elle. Il fit les choses dans les règles, demandant d'abord l'autorisation à Vincent pour courtiser sa sœur. Ce que le jeune homme lui accorda avec un sourire qui n'était pas si innocent.

Ils se marièrent. Elle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un rôle de femme cloîtré entre quelques murs se retrouve enceinte. Elle détesta cet état, mais ne montra jamais rien, trop fière pour ça, regrettant de n'avoir personne pour partager sa douleur. La mère d'Alexis était douce et gentille mais ce n'était pas elle dont avait besoin la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Et Edward naquit. Un beau bébé au duvet blond ,déjà agité et souriant, ses yeux virant au vert en quelques jours. Les même yeux qu'elle. Ce magnifique vert. Un enfant éclatant de santé. Bien vite le petit devint son précieux trésor. Sa lumière. Ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur. La façon dont il tendait les bras vers son père l'attendrissait.<p>

Et elle voyait enfin à quoi devait ressembler une famille heureuse.

A quel point son père avait été cruel.

Vincent était étrange quand il tenait son neveu dans ses bras, ses yeux brillaient d'un sincère tendresse. Et un sourire à la fois heureux et triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas encore marié. Mais voulait déjà une famille lui aussi.

«Il paraît que tu fréquentes une jeune fille?

- Oui mais pour le moment...» Il détournait la tête, gêné. Il semblait aimer beaucoup cette Rachel mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

><p>Quand elle était seule, elle berçait ce fils qui était devenu son précieux enfant. Elle se surprenait même, quand personne n'était présent, à chantonner la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait. Un étrange souvenir de sa mémoire...Parfois les yeux verts de son fils semblait plus brillants. Comme s'il sentait les choses. Comme s'il percevait certaines émotions. Les siennes surtout.<p>

_Sweet and low, sweet and low_  
><em>Wind of the western sea;<em>

Elle verrait ce fils grandit et devenir un chevalier, aller à Weston et devenir un homme. Elle n'aurait pas peur pour lui comme elle avait peur pour Vincent, comme elle sentait qu'elle aurait peur pour son neveu ou sa nièce, quand son frère aurait enfin des enfants. Son fils grandirait dans la lumière. Elle savait que Alexis ne lui imposerait jamais de nourrice ou de gouvernante. Elle était comme une louve avec son fils.

_Low, low, breathe and blow,_  
><em>Wind of the western sea;<em>

Quand elle était jeune, elle voulait étrangement que, avant tout, ses enfants aient un père qui les aime, qu'ils ne souffrent pas comme Vincent et elle avaient soufferts. James Phantomhive avait été très sévère, pas cruel, mais sévère. Il traitait sa femme et elle-même, sa fille, comme des objets qu'on exposait. Vincent était traité sévèrement et aucun écart de conduite n'était toléré. Rapidement il avait apprit à sourire, et à agir derrière le dos de son père. Jouant des tours et échappant aux punitions, surtout quand sa mère disait à son époux qu'elle avait punit. Et que Tanaka, que le maître pensait de son côté, confirmait.

_Over the rolling waters go_  
><em>Come from the dying moon, and blow,<em>

Quel genre d'homme Edward allait-il devenir?

Serait-il romantique, chevaleresque, tiendrait-il de son père, serait-il calculateur comme son arrière grand-père, ou intelligent comme sa grand-père? Serait-il aussi doué à l'épée que ses parents?

Elle sentait qu'il serait quelqu'un de bien, qui protégerait sa famille contre tout.

Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il serait quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête.

_Blow him again to me,_  
><em>While my little one, while<em>  
><em>My pretty one sleeps.<em>

Elle sourit quand les yeux verts du petit se fermèrent, et qu'un petit bâillement lui échappa.

Elle protégerait son fils comme une louve jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se protéger.

* * *

><p>Rapidement l'enfant montra qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère. Il était en excellente santé, sage, et parfois agité. Il ne tombait presque jamais malade et ses yeux verts semblaient regarder partout, comme pour vérifier que rien ne nouveau n'arrivait.<p>

_Il semblait plus éveillé et intelligent qu'un enfant normal. _

_Elle s'en rendait compte. _

_Il était très -trop- en avance._

_Elle crut se souvenir que son frère et elle l'étaient aussi._

_Mais pour Edward, ce n'était pas aussi frappant que pour eux._

Elle était heureuse.

Mariée à un homme qu'elle avait choisie.

Avec un fils qu'elle adorait. Qui était doué.

Et qui l'adorait aussi.

Tout le monde semblait trouver cet enfant mignon et adorable. Même cet étrange Undertaker, venant de temps en temps chez Vincent pour affaire, semblait friand du petit garçon blond. Lui tendant même un étrange gâteau. Elle aurait pu s'interposer mais quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

* * *

><p>Vincent s'en amusait et plaisantait «Haha...un vrai fils à maman hein?» rit-il un jour que l'enfant, agrippé à la robe de sa mère babillait une série de ''maman'' qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.<p>

Caressant les cheveux soyeux de son fils, elle susurra, un sourire de fauve aux lèvres «Comme son oncle l'était~» Railla-t-elle, faisant rougir son aîné, et ricaner l'allemand qui était assit à côté de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Edward...

…_.Qui lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à rire_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	7. Déprime

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Friendship

**Personnages: **Edward Midford, mention des personnages de Weston et des familles Phantomhive/Midford

**Paring:** Aucun

**Rating:** Pour tous.

**Note:** Edward mérite plus d'amour!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Déprime<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il se regarda dans la glace de sa nouvelle chambre. Un préfet avait sa propre chambre. Le fag d'un préfet avait ce privilège aussi. Il venait d'être transféré dans la meilleure chambre: celle du préfet. Et il se sentait triste. Profondément triste. Toute trace de Greenhill avait disparu. Rien ne prouvait qu'il avait été là. Aucune trace d'aucun de ses prédécesseurs. Une pièce aux murs clairs, avec une bibliothèque, une table et une chaise, une armoire et un lit avec sa table de nuit. Très simple. Confortable. Des privilèges exclusifs aux préfets. Et ça le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Il se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir fait confiance à un jeune homme qu'il admirait. Qu'il admirait depuis des années. Il avait été son fag pendant des années. Hermann était comme un grand frère à ses yeux.<p>

_A un garçon qui ne méritait pas cette confiance._

_Qui l'avait détruite. _

_Qui était un assassin._

Et qui n'avait pas été capable d'assumer son acte, se cachant derrière des prétextes, derrière ces choses horribles qu'étaient ces poupées sans âmes, ces corps morts qui bougeaient tout seuls. Et ne regrettant pas son acte, brandissant le mot justice. Comme s'il avait brandit une épée ou une arme pour défendre son pays...sauf que ici on parlait d'une école et d'une querelle de jeunes nobles. Et d'une affaire de violences scolaires. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la justice. Et ce n'était pas à quatre adolescents de 18 ans de la donner.

La justice.

_«Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça Edward? Pour l'école, pour les valeurs qu'elle transmet.»_

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et c'était une fois de plus pour se justifier. Pas une parole de regret. Il ne regrettait pas. Le cœur blessé du blond, l'amer sentiment d'avoir été trahi, tout cela l'avait poussé à cracher _«Le justice est là pour ne pas que les gens la fassent par eux-même Greenhill. Tuer n'est pas un droit. C'est un crime. Tu n'es pas un bourreau. Tu n'es pas un Juge. Tu n'avais aucun droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un.» _Et il s'était détourné pour la première fois de ce garçon qui était un modèle. Ce qu'il voulait devenir. En qui il avait confiance. Un garçon qu'il aurait osé appeler ami. Un confident peut-être. Un grand frère.

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'était pas la justice. <em>

_Ce n'est était qu'une parodie, camouflée derrière des prétextes._

_Pour l'école? C'est tout?_

_Si Derek avait torturé Bluer, ou Violet. Il aurait pu comprendre l'acte de Greenhill._

_Si il avait fait pire que torturer._

_Et encore, ça ne justifiait rien. _

_Ce n'était pas aux préfets de punir un acte si grave._

* * *

><p>Surtout pour ça. Derek Arden méritait d'être puni oui. Ce qu'il avait fait était grave: il avait triché, il avait torturé et humilié des camarades d'autres dortoirs pour avoir leurs bons résultats. Il avait soudoyé les adultes pour bénéficier de leur protection. Même le sous-principal. Que Greenhill avait tué aussi, comme les ''amis'' de Derek.<p>

_6 morts. 5 élèves, dont ce garçon. Et le sous-principal._

_Et Derek était de sang royal, un parent de la reine. _

Ciel allait parler pour eux, convaincre sa majesté d'être indulgente, et ils ne seraient probablement que renvoyés, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour eux. Et quelque part, Edward en était terriblement reconnaissant. Tout ce gâchis devait se finir maintenant. Sans attendre.

Il ne reverrait probablement plus le blond, celui-ci allait probablement retourner en Allemagne. Dans sa famille.

Edward se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait.

_Il voulait juste oublier._

_Oublier l'amer sentiment de trahison._

* * *

><p>Il savait ce qu'était la justice, ce qu'était le bien et le mal, une notion floue cependant dans une partie de sa famille. Certes les Midfords étaient des chevaliers, mais les Phantomhives dont il avait hérité du sang par sa mère...ce n'était pas la même chose.<p>

Depuis des générations, cette famille protégeait les intérêts de la famille royale, frappait là où Scotland Yard échouait, se salissait les mains pour protéger le pays: meurtres, enlèvements, drogues, trafics d'humains...ils intervenaient partout dans le monde de l'ombre.

_Son Arrière-grand-Père maternel n'était pas un ange._

_Son Oncle n'était pas un ange._

Pourtant il était humain, souriant, aimant. Il avait choisit d'endosser ce destin en restant le plus possible un humain. Edward adorait son oncle, le voyait comme un modèle.

_Et tout avait été détruit en une nuit._

Ciel n'était pas un ange. Il ne l'était plus depuis le drame. Il tuait des gens, arrêtait des criminels, avaient vu des choses horribles durant ces trois ans où il avait vécu seul dans ce grand manoir, avec juste des domestiques. Seul à étudier, à gérer sa maison et sa société...et a punir les criminels.

_Qu'était-il arrivé à l'enfant si souriant, si rieur? Cet enfant qui se jetait dans les bras des gens qu'il aimait? Avait-il ri une seule fois sincèrement depuis?_

Chaque fois que Edward le voyait, c'était des sourires forcés. Même ici. Il avait voulu croire en ces sourires si innocents, qui lui rappelait son enfance. Ne pas penser à pourquoi le garçon était là.

Peut-être voulait-il juste expérimenter un an à l'école?

Pour se tisser des relations?

Puis Ciel avait commencé à poser des questions. A propos d'un parent de la reine. Les préfets avaient eu l'air étrange mais peut-être ce garçon avait-il posé problème?

Edward n'y avait pas fait attention.

* * *

><p>Comme il avait eu tord. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué l'absence de Derek du jour au lendemain? Certes ils n'étaient pas amis et personnellement il ne l'appréciait guère. Clayton lui avait dit que le garçon avait été renvoyé par le préfet rouge et envoyé à la Violet House. Avec ses camarades. Edward n'avait cherché à en savoir plus. Pourquoi donc? Être transféré chez les violets étaient souvent sujet à moqueries. Être envoyer là-bas après une autre maison était souvent vue comme une humiliation. Et Edward ne se préoccupait pas des affaires des autres.<p>

Il se disputait avec Cheslock, discutait cours avec Clayton et évitait Cole comme la peste.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cet adolescent trop efféminée regardait les gens, comme s'il se pensait supérieur. Cependant il était doué et Edward respectait ça.

_Et si le préfet l'avait choisit, ce n'était pas sans raison non?_

Il était naïf, trop naïf.

Évidement que Cole était louche.

Trop étrange. Trop souriant. Trop parfait.

Lui était parfois prit de court par les demandes de son préfets et parfois ratait. Il avait alors -selon Cheslock- une telle mine de chiot battu que Greenhill éclatait de rire.

«_Ce n'est pas la présentation qui compte Midford, c'est le résultat. Si c'est beau mais immangeable, il n'y a pas réellement d'intérêt. Et je sais que en ce moment, tu dois réviser!_»

Jamais de réels reproches, juste des encouragements. Greenhill semblait doux et compréhensif. Un sportif adulé par sa maison. Qui avait un peu de mal avec les cours, et Bluer l'aidait alors avec un sourire indulgent pendant que Redmond dormait sur le banc et que Violet dessinait.

_Lui faisait de son mieux. __Toujours._

_Gardant un air sérieux dans les moments importants, m__ais souriant souvent._

_Il se sentait atrocement trahit._

_Qu'était devenu ce modèle?_

Il se souvint, avec amertume de comment il l'avait rencontré. De comment ce garçon était devenu un exemple de ce que lui voulait devenir.

Ou ce qu'il croyait vouloir devenir...Il ne savait plus.

* * *

><p><em>«Tu t'appelles Midford, c'est ça?» C'était un blond de deuxième ou troisième année, dans l'uniforme de la green house. Il avait une batte de criquet à la main. <em>

_Le petit blond, recroquevillé sous un arbre, releva la tête, fixant l'arrivant avec hostilité «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'es pas assidu en cours et que tu passes ton temps prostré ici, dans ton coin.» Il fronça les sourcils «Ce n'est pas sérieux!_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste?» cria l'enfant de 13 ans se se mettant debout, rouge de colère, effaçant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. «Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin sont morts! Massacrés le jour des 10 ans de mon cousin!» Il donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre à côté de lui «J'ai le DROIT de ne pas aller bien!»_

_Greenhill haussa un sourcil, remarquant que l'écorce de l'arbre s'était fendue et s'était cassée à plusieurs endroits mais préféra se concentrer sur le garçon «Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te sentiras mieux!_

_- Parce que vous savez ce que je ressens peut-être?_

_- Non...non pas vraiment._

_- Alors fichez moi la paix! Laissez moi faire mon deuil!_

_- Pas si tu mets ton éducation en péril._

_- Je ne manque aucun cours!_

_- Ton attitude n'est pas bonne!» il regarda derrière lui un court instant «Ce n'est pas en pleurant dans ton coin que ça ira mieux! Utilises ta rage et ton chagrin autrement!_

_- Comment?»_

_Greenhill l'avait traîne sur le terrain de criquet de la Green house, et l'avait forcé à faire des exercices jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule épuisé. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel de fin d'après-midi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à eux. Pas une fois tant il s'était concentré sur le sport. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, l'adolescent plus âgé le prenait comme Fag. _

_Il l'occupa assez pour qu'il ne déprime plus toute la journée. Même si parfois il avait des moments de chagrin et de tristesse, des moments où quelques larmes lui échappait._

* * *

><p>Il avait toujours été fier de sa famille. Toujours. <em>«Mon père était à la Green house. Et mon oncle était le préfet de la Blue House.» <em>Son père ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné de précisions. Il n'avait pas été préfet, étant d'un naturel un peu timoré et timide à l'époque. Ce qui ne collait pas trop avec la tâche d'un préfet. Cependant il avait une source inépuisée d'anecdotes à ce sujet.

_Le Blue miracle. Son oncle lui avait raconté. C'était sa version bien entendu. Celle où il était parfaitement héroïque. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi son père riait doucement et pourquoi l'ami allemand de son oncle levait les yeux au ciel._

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Et maintenant qu'Edward avait vécu un miracle bleu, il sentait que c'était du même genre que celui qu'il avait subit. Bien entendu il admirait toujours son oncle, même si celui-ci n'était plus là. Et voulait lui aussi savoir qui était le véritable coupable. Qui avait détruit sa famille.

_Le retour de Ciel marqua un tournant. Son cousin avait totalement changé._

_En mal. Ce fut à peine si le blond le reconnut. Mais c'était bien lui._

_Cependant l'impression de l'avoir perdu tant il avait changé restait, serrant son cœur douloureusement._

* * *

><p>Mais il n'avait jamais subit une telle trahison. Il respectait Greenhill. Pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas pu assumer son acte? Pourquoi ces quatre là avaient tout fait pour caché? Tout le monde étant mort, ils auraient même pu mentir pour se justifier. Mais ils auraient assumer.<p>

_Un parent de la reine._

_C'était du suicide. __Comment imaginer que sa disparition ne serait pas remarquée?_

_Ce n'était pas la justice._

_C'était un meurtre._

Il posa son front contre la vitre de sa chambre, serrant les dents.

_Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça._

_Il ne deviendrait pas comme ça._

Rajustant le signe montrant qu'il était désormais le préfet, il rejoignit les autres.

Son premier pas sur l'herbe fut, non pas un moment heureux, mais un moment terriblement amer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	8. De la difficulté d'être policier

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Humour

**Personnages: **Fred Abberline et Undertaker

**Paring:** Aucun

**Rating:** Pour tous.

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong> De la difficulté d'être policier<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde dans la police le connaissait. Cet homme étrange aux cheveux d'argent. Aux yeux étrangement lumineux. On n'avait aucune idée de son âge. Aucune idée de ses origines ou de sa famille. Son accent était étrange aussi. Il paraissait passionné par son travail de fossoyeur, ce qui en soit était encore plus bizarre.<p>

Undertaker.

Fred Abberline en avait entendu parler.

En plus, d'après certaines sources, il arrivait à remettre en état des corps horriblement mutilés. Comme les victimes de Jack...Il eut un frisson en s'en souvenant. Un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût pur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. D'après certaines sources, il ne mentait jamais. A conditions de remplir certaines conditions. Le chien de garde faisait toujours appel à lui, toujours. Et arrivait à résoudre l'affaire à partir des informations donnés par ce fichu croque-mort.

Abberline avait donc décidé d'aller interroger l'homme.

Ça ne devait pas être compliqué non?

Et quelle était ces conditions? Probablement une jolie somme d'argent...être fossoyeur ne rapportait pas grand chose. Même s'il s'occupait parfois de nobles, il s'occupait aussi des pauvres, qui eux ne pouvait pas donner grand chose.

D'ailleurs les tombes qu'il faisait étaient très correct, quelque soit la classe sociale des familles des victimes. Même les plus démunies avaient le droit à un endroit correct pour se recueillir.

_Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne._

_Apparemment._

_Même s'il semblait faire un peu peur physique._

Certains policiers disaient «Qu'il avait la tête de l'emploi!»

_Vraiment?_

Abberline ne l'avait jamais vu de près. Mais cette fois il menait l'enquête, Randall lui avait laissé carte blanche et il était bien décidé à honorer cette confiance!

Il devait récolter ces informations.

«Bonjour?» tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise sans vouloir se l'avouer.

La boutique était terriblement sombre. Les vitres étant sales, peu de lumière passaient. Les rideaux étaient miteux et déchirés. Les rares candélabres donnaient l'impression d'être dans une maison hantée. Des cercueils (_plein?_ Se demanda-t-il avec un frisson!) étaient posés un peu partout. Ce n'est pas comme si cela l'effrayait, il avait déjà vu bien pire dans sa vie de policier mais il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Comme si quelque chose allait lui arriver.

Mais il n'y avait personne, aucune présence (_vivante_).

Un des policiers qui l'accompagnaient tenta «Il n'est pas là apparemment. C'est vide de toute présence vivante!

- Mais sa boutique est ouverte.» argumenta son collègue, qui regardait partout avec un air peu rassuré.

- Il lui est peut-être quelque chose de terrible?» osa le premier. Il regarda partout, grimaçant à cause des toiles d'araignées ou de l'odeur peu agréable de l'antre du fossoyeur.

_Ou bien était-il si négligent qu'il était partit en laissant sa boutique ouverte?_ Songea Abberline, préférant ne pas voir tout en noir dès le début. Reprenant un peu de courage, il s'exclama «Undertaker? Êtes-vous là? J'aurais besoin de quelques informations s'il vous plaît?»

Un gloussement résonna à ses oreilles. Et un grincement. Le croque-mort sortit d'un cercueil «Ho vous voulez en acheter un? Ou vous avez un corps pour moi? Je vais le faire tout beau ~» Il ricana, fixant les trois policiers, dont l'un était tombé par terre de surprise et l'autre était figé, bouche grande ouverte. «Ho? Je suis impressionné. Vous n'avez pas fuit les petits.»

Abberline cligna des yeux._ D'accord il était très bizarre celui là_. «Je suis Fred Abberline, de Scotland Yard. Je viens à propos d'une affaire.

- Ho? Ce n'est pas assez important pour que le petit chiot vienne?

- Il est là pour les choses graves, pas pour les affaires de tous les jours. Il n'est pas là pour nous remplacer.»

Le fossoyeur eut un rictus «Huhuhu, certes. Mais tout à un prix, n'est-ce pas?

- Combien?

- Tssstss, pas d'argent.

- Alors quoi?

- Pas de prostituée non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je...je n'y avait même pas pensé!» s'exclama le futur chef de la police anglaise, le rouge aux joues, l'air furieux.

L'autre eut un sourire. Abberline crut presque voir des crocs. Eut l'impression d'être face à un terrible fauve. Et d'être impuissant à arrêter ce qui allait suivre. Cela allait être terrible...

«Donnez moi le plus grand éclat de rire que j'ai jamais eu!»

C'est tout? Pensa Abberline. Le Chien de Garde obtenait autant d'informations à propos des crimes...si facilement? Pourquoi personne n'avait entendu parler de ce type avant? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Cet argenté semblait si dérangé que le faire rire serait facile...

_Pauvre être innocent._

* * *

><p><strong> Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Dans la première saison de l'animé, si je me souviens bien, Ciel arrive pour le "sauver" mais là c'est le manga donc notre Abberline va se débrouiller et il va y arriver...peut-être.


	9. L'adolescent du mal

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Angst, Crime

**Personnages: **Vincent Phantomhive + un élève de Weston anonyme

**Paring:** Aucun...mais disons que Vincent fantasme sur quelqu'un.

**Rating:** T/M

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong>L'adolescent du mal<strong>

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit, ramenant une jambe nue contre lui, sa chemise blanche grand ouverte sur un torse fin et délicat. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur l'adolescent face à lui. Il eut un sourire narquois. «Et bien...je m'attendais à mieux.» Sa voix était teintée d'une indifférence dédaigneuse.<p>

L'autre rougit de honte. Et baissa la tête, refermant sa propre chemise. «Alors pourquoi as-tu tant insisté?» Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Honteux. Sa chemise pendait sur ses cuisses pâles. Rien dans l'attitude du plus vieux montrait qu'il venait de passer un bon moment, ce qui était en soit assez humiliant.

Vincent eut un sourire plein de dents, provocateur «Parce que j'en avais envie.» Il descendit gracieusement de son lit, se baissant pour ramasser son pantalon. «Et que c'est bien agréable en plus. Pourquoi aurais-je une autre raison?

- C'est tout?» C'était un garçon de la Red House, efféminé, joli garçon. Il avait attiré l'attention du jeune préfet par sa beauté. Mais il ne brillait pas par sa grande intelligence. Certes il avait de la discussion mais ils avaient rapidement fait le tour de leur point commun.

Le comte gloussa, passant une main fine dans ses cheveux sombres «As quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu es bien joli mais franchement, ta discussion ne va pas très loin. Les rares sujets qu'il ne reste ne m'intéresse pas réellement à vrai dire.

- Alors c'était juste...

-_ Juste_?» Il eut un doux rire «Tu es bien naïf. Crois tu que je donnerais mon corps à un type qui ne m'intéresse pas? Ou aussi peu que toi?

- Je...

- Tu pensais que c'était une première fois ensemble...dans le romantisme?»

Le jeune homme eut presque les larmes aux yeux. «Pourquoi fais-tu ça?» il ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla avec des gestes brusques. Il avait honte. Ses joues le brûlaient et son cœur battait fortement. Un mélange de rage et de honte bouillonnait en lui.

Vincent ajusta sa cravate «A quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu pensais que quoi, que je t'aimais?» Il eut un sourire torve. «Sors de ton conte de fée mon petit et sois le bienvenue à notre époque.

L'autre cracha, rageur «Tu es un monstre!

- Un monstre? En _quoi_? T'ai-je promis quelque chose? T'ai dis des mots tendres et aimants? Non. Je pensais avoir été clair.» Il s'assit sur son lit, croisant négligemment les jambes. «Et c'était bien décevant. Tu n'y connaissais rien. Absolument rien.» Un être vierge et adorablement innocent serait délicieux si cet être lui plaisait. Mais le garçon face à lui n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. C'était juste du sexe.

Dans cette école où il n'y avait que des garçons ou des hommes, cela arrivait. Ça devait rester parfaitement secret, évidement. Et tous les adolescents n'étaient pas bisexuels ou homosexuels. Il fallait donc être prudent, très prudents. Cela marchait surtout du bouche-à-oreille. Et dans le secret le plus absolus. Bien entendu c'était également dangereux.

Vincent profitait de cette situation. Il était beau et il le savait. Il attirait les regards. Et en profitait. Quelle meilleur façon de contrôler les gens que de jouer de son charme? Quel meilleur façon d'avoir toutes les cartes en main? Quelle meilleur façon de de se sentir le maître? Et surtout de s'apaiser après une mission difficile? Et il passait alors un bon moment.

Soudain le visage du plus jeune s'illumina «Je pourrais te dénoncer!

- Ho? Me dénoncer comme homosexuel?» Il eut un petit rire doux, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement. En effet cette sexualité était punie de mort à leur époque. Peu se faisait prendre, tant ils étaient habitués à jouer discrètement. Vincent gloussa. Aucun risque pour lui. La reine lui taperait probablement sur les doigts mais ne le ferait pas tuer pour ça. Au pire il devrait quitter l'école mais après tout il avait presque fini. Et avait la place d'héritier et une compagnie...une fortune.

_Il était le chien de garde si efficace après tout. _

_Elle fermerait les yeux sur ce petit travers, en comparaison à tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais il devrait sans doute faire face à des missions bien plus difficile en punition. _

Il rajusta négligemment son col, remettant tranquillement sa cravate en place «Me dénoncer. Tu es bien audacieux. Toi un futur petit...» Ses lèvres fines se plissèrent de moquerie, son regard jaugeant son amant de deux heures «...vicomte?» Un léger mépris amusé résonnait dans sa voix douce. Un regard condescendant appuya ces mots.

L'autre rougit, de colère cette fois «Je pourrais...je connais des gens qui...

- Ho. Tu es bien naïf.» Il posa son menton sur sa main «Tu n'as pas idée d'avec qui...

- Tu te couches?

- J'allais dire avec qui j'ai des contacts. Soit dis en passant, tu as un sacré courage de me traiter de prostitué» Son ton avait changé, se refroidissant légèrement «Tenter de me...causer des problèmes te serait très préjudiciable. Conseil d'ami.» Il dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire de prédateur, ses yeux devenant aussi froids que l'acier. Il marcha gracieusement jusqu'à une petite table, se versant un verre d'eau. «Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton dortoir maintenant.» il eut un sourire cruel «J'avais un petit papier..au cas où tu rencontrerais un préfet trrrèèèsss à cheval sur les règles. Si tu vois de qui je veux parler?» Il le sortit d'un tiroir et l'agita «Mais puisque tu es si insolent, débrouilles-toi donc...» Il s'appuya au mur. Et gloussa «Sois heureux, il ne fait pas encore nuit. Tu n'auras pas trop de y si tu es trouvé dehors! Avec un peu de chance, Dee seras dans sa chambre à travailler. Ton préfet lui est tellement minable qu'il ne verra rien!»

Le jeune à la cravate rouge, humilié, cracha «Et si je te dénonce? Tu seras renvoyé!»

Vincent eut un sourire narquois «Tu parles beaucoup.» Il croisa les bras «Et tu es amusant. Très amusant. Tu sembles croire avoir l'avantage. Comme tu es mignon!»

_Il avait observé sa proie._

_Il ne prenait pas n'importe qui à son tableau de chasse._

_Il rassemblait quelques informations sur eux d'abord._

_Et c'est tout._

Il en apprenait de très belles parfois. Un délice à assener impitoyablement sur sa victime si celle-ci le menaçait. «C'est ta parole contre la mienne.» Il pencha la tête de côté «Je n'ai laissé aucune marque. Et toi non plus. Ce serait dramatique qu'une réputation de menteur te colle à la peau avant le retour du principal la semaine prochaine. Qui croirait-il alors entre un menteur compulsif et le si brillant préfet de la Blue House?» Il s'approcha, tel un félin «Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Andrew. Tu perdrais...» il s'assit confortablement et eut un rictus démoniaque «Si tu savais ce que Aleister pourrait te faire pour détruire ta réputation. Un seul mot de ma part. Et il obéit!» Il avait tellement de pouvoir sur cet idiot.

L'adolescent pâlit.

«Au fait, tu m'as menti.

- Quoi?

-Tu n'étais pas vierge.

- Qu...

- Je peux même te dire le nom de tes trois précédants. Eux aussi ça serait terrible hein?»

Réduit au silence, le garçon partit, les épaules basses, laissant le préfet seul. Vincent s'étira longuement. Raté cette séance de sexe. Dès le début, il avait vu que ce garçon n'était pas vierge. Et qu'il n'était pas habitué à ses séances non plus. Et il n'aurait jamais laissé un inconnu le dominer. Ou un vierge...encore que ça dépendrait du vierge.

Avec toutes ces missions qu'il exécutait pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer des potentielles fiancées. Et ces missions l'épuisaient, il rentrait fatigué à l'école. C'était pire si la mission était pendant la nuit. Il rentrait à l'aube et ne dormait qu'une heure ou deux. Heureusement il était habitué et se rattrapait le dimanche, seul jour de congé où les élèves s'adonnaient à leur sport ou leurs devoirs ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Toutes ces missions éprouvaient ses nerfs. Tant d'obscurité, de violences, de sang et de douleur. Il n'avait jamais été blessé. Cependant il rentrait aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Il n'avait pas prit de Fag parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pose des questions sur les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements le dimanche suivant la nuit de mission. Il faisait tout lui même, attrapant juste un gamin plus jeune pour lui apporter un thé et un gâterie pour la collation. Les plus jeunes se battaient presque pour être celui qui lui apporterait. Chacun priait pour être choisi comme Fag, même si les espoirs diminuait de semaine en semaine. Après tout Vincent Phantomhive s'était débrouillé depuis des années seul après avoir mit fin à sa précédente relation fraternelle. _Ce n'était pas à la mi-année de sa dernière année qu'il allait changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?_

Vincent s'étira gracieusement, baillant doucement. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de mission toutes les semaines. Celle du mois dernier l'avait épuisé. Plusieurs nuits de chasse, des combats qui finissaient en bain de sang, et même une séance de séduction pour avoir des informations. Même si finalement, exaspéré, il en était rapidement revenu aux méthodes traditionnelles pour faire parler l'individu un peu trop gourmand.

Avec tous ces moments difficiles, il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Et le sexe était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé. Quelques élèves étaient homosexuels, d'autre aimaient autant les garçons que les filles et d'autres voulaient juste ''voir ce que c'était''. Lui pensait être dans la seconde catégorie. Et il avait joué, même pendant ses missions.

_Ça l'aidait à évacuer, à penser à autre chose et ça lui faisait du bien._

_Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être mal?_

Il choisissait toujours son gibier. Hors de question de choisir un élève comme le préfet rouge qui le regardait comme un morceau de viande...et dont les activité du père étaient un peu louches. Mais faire miroiter quelque chose, lui donner un morceau d'espoir comme on agite une carotte pour faire avancer un âne...tout cela marchait parfaitement bien. Le pauvre Druitt ne pouvait pas se douter que le comte pourrait l'abattre comme un chien si son devoir l'exigeait. Et que les activités peu scrupuleuses de son père le mettait sur la liste des gens dont on se méfiait.

_Tout allait bien._

_Incroyablement bien. _

Mais ce garçon l'avait déçu. Il n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir que prévu. Trop sensible, trop craintif...et menaçant pour couronner le tout. Était-il tombé amoureux de lui cet idiot? Comme si un individu si fade pouvait intéresser le chien de garde. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter ses humeurs et son caractère parfois brutal. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas dérangé par ses mains rougies par le sang.

_Ho il avait une vague idée._

_Un fantasme._

_Encore que cela lui paraissait impossible pour le moment._

_L'allemand était un vraie armoire à glace sans émotions. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient que la colère quand il le voyait. Sa bouche se plissait en une moue furieuse._

_Délicieux. Exactement le genre d'homme que Vincent aimait._

_Fort, Courageux, ne se laissant pas piétiner._

_Un être qui ne plierait pas. Un être qui obéissait mais ne se briserait jamais. _

«Je te surveilles Dee...au moindre faux pas...» Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un sourire presque diabolique «...tu seras à moi...»

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'aime l'idée que Vincent a eu quelques conquêtes à l'école en dernière année, avant l'épisode "deviens mon fag"!<em>

_Et non, Vincent n'était pas si gentil que ça! C'était le Chien de Garde!_


	10. Preuve de Confiance

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Family

**Personnages: **Famille Phantomhive + Diederich

**Paring:** VincentxRachel et VincentxDiederich

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong>Preuve de Confiance<strong>

* * *

><p>«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rappelé si rapidement?<p>

- J'ai besoin de mon chien, pour quelle autre raison?

- Je te déteste parfois.

- Seulement parfois?» Vincent versa une tasse de thé et la tendit à son ami, un sourire un peu trop innocent collé sur le visage. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent doucement, mais l'allemand ne fit pas un geste d'hésitation. Avec cet homme, l'erreur n'était pas autorisée. Pas du tout! Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesses ou le noble anglais le dévorerait, fondant avec délice sur lui au moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas!

Ses yeux se plissèrent au contraire avec méfiance, lorgnant le noble qui s'était assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, jambes croisées«Qu'est-ce que tu caches?» souffla-t-il, méfiant au possible, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

Vincent eut un doux rire clair«Moi? Absolument rien.» Le coude sur l'accoudoir, il appuyait sa joue sur son poing fermé, ses lèvres ourlées en un adorable sourire innocent. «Bois Dee, bois, c'est ton préféré. Je n'ai rien mis dedans, promis.» il se versa d'ailleurs lui-même une tasse, et but tranquillement. Ses yeux chauds se fermèrent un moment, tandis qu'il savourait le thé brûlant.

Le germanique, tendu, insista «_Tu_ m'as servi du thé.

- Tu es mon invité Dee.

- C'est Tanaka d'habitude!» Oui quelque chose clochait, le noble était trop aimable, trop amical e ça cachait quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ces tendre sourires et cette amabilité cachaient soit un coup tordu, soit...une envie de sexe, soit le noble avait un moment de déprime et voulait de l'affection, soit il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Ça pouvait aussi être TOUT à la fois. Il finit par boire, appréciant ce goût délicieux. Ce thé là ne se trouvait pas en Allemagne, et était très cher en Angleterre. Il l'adorait et Vincent le savait. Il tentait de l'amadouer...ou il voulait juste lui faire plaisir...ou les deux.

L'autre se passa doucement une main dans les cheveux, souriant «Il y a aussi des biscuits et des petits sandwichs. Le cuisinier les a fait il y a très peu de temps. Les gâteaux sont encore tout chauds.» Il en prit un, mordant dedans avec gourmandises, se léchant les lèvres dans un geste provocateur. «Tu dois avoir faim Dee. Tu te précipites toujours pour venir.

- Parce que tu me donnes un temps minimum pour arriver ici.» Il en prit un. Et mordit dedans, sentant son corps se réchauffer grâce au thé, à la chaleur du feu et à la nourriture délicieuse.

Le comte pencha la têre de côté, adorablement innocent en apparence mais savourant la légère mauvaise humeur de l'allemand et son air bougon«Mon pauvre ...pauvre Dee, j'ai été dur avec toi cette fois. Tu était trempé et frissonnant.» Cependant l'allemand était adorable quand il était mouillé, avec ses mèches sombres qui étaient collées à sa peau et les petites gouttelettes coulant sur ses joues devenue pâles par le froid.

Diederich regarda les flammes dans la cheminée et soupira «Il fait encore plus froid chez moi.

- Vraiment?

- Hum.» Ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait trop froid, qu'il neigeait et que tout était paralysé par cette glaciale matière blanche. Les exercices militaires étaient d'ailleurs une torture. Mais une bonne occasion -selon les 'hauts-gradés'- de s'entraîner. Vivement qu'il monte en grade pour regarder les plus bas pataugeant dans la neige pendant qu'il serait sur son cheval, dans une pelisse bien chaude.

Son ''ami'' haussa un sourcil curieux «Tu n'as pas eu de mal à t'absenter?

- Non. J'ai demandé une permission. J'ai deux mois.

- Deux mois?

- J'ai protégé le Kaiser pendant un mois. Il m'a offert cette récompense.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie?» S'intéressa Vincent, haussant un sourcil curieux.

Le brun soupira, regardant son ancien camarade d'école dans les yeux «Vincent...ça n'entre pas dans ton devoir de Chien de garde de tout savoir sur la famille impériale allemande. Et sur ce qui s'y passe. Cela n'entre pas dans...ton travail.» Et ce n'était absolument pas une question, loin de là.

L'anglais eut un petit rire tendre «Effectivement. C'était de la curiosité.

- Alors je ne dirais rien.

- Très bien. Je respecte ça.» Son sourire s'élargit devant la mine à mi-chemin entre curiosité et méfiance de son cher chien allemand. Qui ne devait pas comprendre tout. «Ton air perdu est absolument adorable.

- Ton air innocent n'est pas du tout convainquant.

- Pourtant je le suis.

- J'en doute. Le mot ''innocence'' est incompatible avec toi.» Grogna-t-il, sur ses gardes, même si moins que quelques minutes plus tôt. Une dernière parcelle de méfiance lui interdisait de se détendre complètement. Pas avant de savoir quel coup tordu l'autre lui réservait.

Le noble du mal éclata de rire, à la surprise de l'autre qui craignait d'être allé trop loin dans sa provocation. «Dee, Dee...pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir?

- Parce que tu as besoin de mon aide?

- En fait, l'affaire qui m'intéresse, je ne m'y mettrais que dans...» Il sortit un carnet de sa poche, pensif, tournant quelques pages «...vers le 20. Puis je m'arrêterais le 24 en fin de journée pour reprendre le 26» Il eut un sourire «Bien sûr, tu ne repars pas avant la fin. Et tu as avoué que tu avais deux mois? Parfait.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu m'as fait venir pour que je passe Noël ici? Et tu m'as fait venir pour le...pour ça?

- Hum. Et bien plus ou moins oui. Et que tu m'aides pour cette enquête. Beaucoup de mes associés ne peuvent pas venir. Klaus est au japon. Et les autres sont en Amérique pour l'un et malade pour l'autre.» Il tapota sa joue d'un air pensif «Je dois me trouver un agent chinois moi...l'ancien a connu une fin...» Il eut un air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à un terme particulier, puis lâcha, froidement, les yeux durs «...regrettable!»

L'allemand grogna, préférant ignorer la dernière phrase, un frisson parcourant son dos «Et bien entendu, tu penses que...

- Tu n'as pas de famille avec qui passer les fêtes? Je peux donc te monopoliser darling ~»

Diederich baissa la tête. C'est vrai. Il n'était pas encore marié et n'avait pas de famille avec qui passer ces fêtes après tout. Vincent aurait pu lui dire de venir pour fin décembre. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait fait venir maintenant. «Je...

- Dis moi Dee.

- Quoi?

- A combien estimes-tu notre amitié?

- P...Quoi?

- Quelle serait la chose pour laquelle tu me ferais le plus confiance? Que tu voudrais me demander à moi?»

Le germanique plissa les yeux. Une preuve de confiance? Arrêter de l'appeler _**Chien**_? Prouver que...Il se mordit la lèvre. _Prouves-moi que je suis plus qu'un ''loyal chien allemand'' pour toi, que je suis plus que juste un amant occasionnel_. Non. Il n'allait pas demander à Vincent une déclaration d'amour, quel stupide sentimental il ferait. Et rien ne disait qu'il aurait une réponse agréable pour ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup dans le cœur, même si sa relation avec le comte était sincère. Il croisa le regard du lord. Ces yeux d'un bleu magnifique, et son sourire. Une curieuse sensation le glaça. Cette sensation que l'anglais lisait dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Que demanderait-il à Vincent, la plus belle preuve de confiance? Demander d'être son témoin à son mariage? Sauf que de _1) Ce fichu lord était déjà marié et lui avait déjà demandé ça_. Et de _2) Lui non et n'avait même pas de fiancée_. Alors quoi?

Le comte sourit, amusé «Dee?»

Une main, chaude et douce, était posée sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, fixa l'homme magnifique dans les yeux, et hésita une nouvelle fois. _Comment prouver ma confiance? Que demande-t-on à son meilleur ami? Si il me considère comme ça_...Il releva les yeux «Je te demanderais...

- Hum?

- D'être le parrain de mon premier enfant. Même s'il n'est pas prêt d'arriver vu que je n'ai même pas de fiancée.»

Vincent ouvrit de grands yeux. Stupéfait. Mais rapidement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tendrement «Ho Dee...vraiment?

- Mon enfant, quand j'en aurais un ou une...serait en sécurité avec toi si il...» Il s'humecta les lèvres, gêné et mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa propre mort «si il arrivait quelque chose. Rachel et toi prendriez soin de lui...»

L'anglais avait l'air sincèrement étonné. S'attendait-il à autre chose? Mais bien vite un petit rire doux lui échappa, ce n'était pas de la moquerie cependant «Ho...Dee, nous sommes une parfaite équipe...nos idées se rencontrent.

- Comment ça?

Il se pencha, posant son autre main sur l'épaule du brun et demanda, avec une incroyable douceur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux «Dee, veux-tu bien accepter d'être le parrain de mon fils?»

Diederich ouvrit de grands yeux. Il pensa avoir mal comprit. Un fils? Il savait que Rachel était enceinte et que l'enfant était prévu pour Décembre...mais il n'avait pas pensé que...que... «Il est né?

- Avant-hier.»

L'allemand cligna des yeux, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres «Vraiment...Rachel va bien?

Parfaitement bien. Elle est juste épuisée. Le médecin et la sage-femme ont recommandé qu'elle garde la chambre jusqu'à Noël. Le bébé lui est en bonne santé. Il a mes yeux. D'un très beau bleu.

- Monsieur est si modeste.

- Quand tu seras père, tu comprendras.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de me marier un jour Vincent.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Personne ne peut me forcer.

- Peut-être un jour.

- Peut-être...»

Mais il n'en était pas certain. Jamais une femme ne l'avait intéressé. Malgré les quelques tentatives de Rachel pour le faire fréquenter sa sœur. Cela avait été un échec total. Déjà parce qu'il était clair qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Même si elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Et il n'avait pas trop aimé être avec elle, une curieuse impression de malaise l'envahissant.

Il aimait quelqu'un. La personne en face de lui à cet instant. Il était certain d'être homosexuel. Et il ne se voyait pas marié.

«Tu ne vas pas finir ta vie seul.

- Je verrais.»

Vincent soupira et se leva, tendant la main «Viens, je vais te montrer mon fils.»

Diederich obéit et emboîta le pas à son amant et ami, croisant Tanaka qui poussait un chariot avec une théière. «La maîtresse est réveillée.»

Le comte le remercia d'un hochement de tête poli. «Très bien.»

Il ouvrit une porte, faisant entrer le germanique dans une pièce. La grande chambre. Rachel, était assise dans son lit, berçant son enfant dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête, souriante «Diederich, comment vas-tu?

- Bi...Bien.» Il s'assit docilement sur un fauteuil, à bonne distance du lit.

Vincent haussa un sourcil railleur «Dee, Dee...voyons.» Il prit doucement son fils dans ses bras et alla rejoindre tranquillement son ami, sous le regard doux de sa femme. «Tiens prends le.

- Je...Je...» il hésitait. Il n'avait jamais tenu d'enfant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, acculé «D'accord.» Le bébé fut mit dans ses bras.

Minuscule, un fin duvet sombre sur le crâne et de jolis yeux bleus. C'était un bébé adorable. Le petit s'agitait, baillant dans sa petite couverture bleue.

«Co...Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Ciel.»

Vincent se pencha, posant une main sur l'épaule solide, son souffle réchauffant son cou pâle, sa joue frôlant ses mèches sombres. Diederich sourit doucement «Il est magnifique.»

La main sur son épaule se resserra légèrement.

Il croisa un regard azur, doux. «Alors Dee, ta réponse?»

_A Combien estimes-tu notre amitié?_

_Quelle est la plus grande preuve de confiance que tu me demanderais?_

_Sois le parrain de mon fils._

Son cœur battit plus vite. Et il murmura, les yeux rivés sur le bébé «J'accepte.»

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	11. La Première Fois

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Angst

**Personnages: **Famille Phantomhive (Vincent, Claudia et son mari)

**Paring:** Aucun

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong>La Première Fois<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent jeta un regard effrayé à son père. Il tremblait doucement. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le pistolet que l'homme lui avait mit dans les mains. Il avait certes apprit à tirer dès 10 ans avec un fusil mais pas avec un pistolet. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre d'arme. Et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi la main de son père était posée, resserée comme une serre sur son épaule, ni le pourquoi de son visage glacial. Enfin si il savait mais ne comprenait pas ce que lui faisait là. Ce n'était pas sa place, il avait plein d'autres choses à faire. Comme commencer à préparer ses affaires pour la semaine prochaine. C'était important. Du haut de ses 13 ans, à la veille de son entée à l'école, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Ne pouvait penser à rien.<p>

«Tire!»

Il savait à quoi servait cette arme. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois...il avait vu des chasses. Son père l'avait forcé à tuer des animaux lors d'une chasse, à 10 ans. La première fois, il avait serré les dents, se mordant la lèvres, ses yeux le brûlant tandis qu'il ôtait la vie pour la première fois à un être vivant. Qu'il tentait de ne pas croiser le regard apeuré de ces animaux blessés et terrifié, sans défense.

_Mais ce n'était que des animaux._

_Ce n'était que de la nourriture même._

_Ce n'était pas des êtres doués de raison. _

Il avait déjà vu des gens s'en servir. Son père surtout. Quand quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, il avait sortit une telle arme de son manteau et avait tiré, sans sourciller. Vincent se souvenait encore de la détonation. De l'odeur de poudre et de sang. Lui était âgé de 10 ans et s'était écroulé, blanc comme un linge, le cœur battant. Ses yeux avait enregistré l'homme vacillant, la tâche de sang s'élargissant sur la chemise blanche et le corps s'écroulant.

Il avait été pétrifié pour la première fois. Une gifle l'avait ramené à la raison. Et la voix glaciale de son père avait résonné à ses oreilles «Tu ne vas pas pleurnicher, tu es un homme maintenant fils.»

Et il se retrouvait à présent devant l'homme qui avait tenté d'enlever sa sœur. Et qui avait été arrêté par Tanaka. L'homme était à genoux devant eux. Sa sœur était partie rejoindre leur mère. Vincent aurait aimé partir aussi. Loin, loin de l'odeur du sang, de la peur et de ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand l'homme lui avait mit l'arme dans les mains, il s'était figé. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, il savait qu'il devrait un jour prendre la suite, être le chien de garde de la reine.

_Mais...pas si vite._

_Pas comme ça._

_Pas..._

«Tu sais quoi faire fils.

….P...Père.

- Tu vas devenir le chien de garde un jour, tu dois apprendre à faire ça et sans hésiter_ un seul instant! _Regardes toi, tu as les larmes aux yeux. Faible, Faible et lâche!» Une nouvelle claque fut assenée sur la nuque du jeune garçon.

L'enfant s'humecta les lèvres, le cœur battant «Père, nous ne savons pas qui a ordonner cela. Ne faudrait-il pas aller le livrer à Scotland Yard?

Le chien de garde doit éliminer Vincent. Et ne doit pas faire preuve de pitié. Ne dois_ jamais_ faire preuve de pitié avec les criminels.

- Mais ce n'est pas une mission de la reine...ça n'a rien à voir avec...

- Qu'en sais-tu ?» Lâcha sèchement son père d'un ton méprisant. Ce gamin osait lui tenir tête, osait contester ses ordres. Un fils ne devait pas désobéir à son père. Ce garçon ne l'avait jamais respecté, avait toujours obéit avec un sourire narquois. Trop doux, trop innocent...trop sournois. Il était temps de lui montrer la réalité, ça le dresserait en partie. «Tire fils. Et n'hésite pas. Si tu hésites, tu ne feras que le blesser...et le faire souffrir. Et tu tiras jusqu'à le tuer.»

Le jeune garçon déglutit, croisant le regard du captif. Personne ne bougeait. Tanaka ne disait rien, le visage figé. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Son père était derrière lui, présente aussi imposante qu'angoissante.

«Tire fils!»

_Il allait...allait..._

«Autant que tu commences maintenant.»

Comment pouvait-il dire cela comme si ce n'était rien. Vincent ferma les yeux. Pourtant il sentait la présence du prisonnier. Comme si il le voyait quand même.

_Un criminel._

_Il a tenté d'enlever ma sœur._

_Qu'allait-il faire d'elle?_

Les possibilités passèrent dans son esprit, allant de la plus minimes à la pire. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la crosse, que la gâchette. Un hoquet le secoua...

Et la détonation claqua dans l'air.

La présence se volatilisa immédiatement, comme soufflée. Et il crut entendre une voix plus loin, neutre et froide. Mais n'y prit pas garde tandis qu'il s'écroulait, le cœur au bord de lèvres.

«Bien fils, en un seul coup...tu es fait pour ça.»

* * *

><p>Claudia écarquilla les yeux. Son trésor, son enfant était pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux vides de toute expression. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et semblait tenir à peine sur ses jambes. «Vincent!» Elle le prit dans ses bras «Mon chéri, que s'est-il passé.<p>

- Arrête de le dorloter tu veux? Il n'a plus besoin de ça à son âge.

- Qu'est-ce qui tu as fait?» s'écria-t-elle avec colère, serrant son fils contre elle, ses doigts s'enfouissant sans ses cheveux sombres, les caressant doucement, alors que ses tremblements s'apaisaient lentement.

- Je lui ai fait venger la tentative d'enlèvement de sa sœur.

- Il était trop jeune James. Il n'a que 13 ans. Il entre à Weston dans une semaine. Ne pouvais-tu pas le laisser en paix?

- Il faut bien qu'il commence sa formation de chien de garde.» Il quitta la pièce, certain de son bon droit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain que ''son père'' fut loin que Vincent fondit en larmes, agrippé à sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Il avait 13 ans. _

_Et son innocence était noircie._

_Et ses mains étaient déjà tâchées de sang..._

…_.avant même qu'il ne soit le chien de garde._


	12. Le Loyal Chien Allemand

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Angst, légère romance mais surtout de l'amitié.

**Personnages: **Vincent et Diederich

**Paring:** Léger Vindee

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong> Le Loyal Chien Allemand<strong>

* * *

><p>Phantomhive avait voulu un thé et un gâteau. Vendredi. Lui avait ordonné ça devant tout le monde, lui rappelant sèchement qu'il était son fag et qu'il lui devait désormais obéissance. Et s'était détourné sans ajouter une parole, un fin sourire aux lèvres. <em>«Dans ma chambre Dee! Il fait un temps épouvantable aujourd'hui.»<em> Effectivement il pleuvait à verse. Et sa voix si désagréable, chantante, chaude et amusée.

«Sois un bon chien d'accord?»

Rouge d'humiliation sous les rires étouffés, il était partit vers les cuisines, traînant la jambe. Il détestait être ridiculisé. Dans un match c'était à la limite supportable. Mais là, comme ça, ça lui faisait mal. Et pourtant il s'était attendu à pire, à la cruauté et au sadisme de son rival, maintenant qu'il était à son entière merci. Et il entendait les gens rire de lui dans son dos, il entendait parfois des commentaires douteux. Il était respecté avant et maintenant, on riait de lui dans son dos. Il se sentait humilié et déprimé.

Il était certain que Vincent en profiterait. Ferait quelque chose qui lui monterait qu'il ne le voyait que comme un jouet qui serait vite remplacé. Et qu'il multiplierait les demandes absurdes et impossible pour le rendre fou, le punissant si il échouait.

_Au lieu de ça, des demandes parfaitement normales. Avec le sourire. Mais dites d'une telle façon que on avait l'impression qu'il parlait à un chien. _

Diederich avait eu tellement envie de le frapper les premiers jours. Tellement. Un coup de poing, dans un lieu isolé. Qui pourrait témoigner? Mais c'était idiot, lui n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Phantomhive était proche du pouvoir, était immensément riche et avait un haut rang dans la société.

_S'il le défiait, il le regretterait._

_Il avait courbé la tête, refusant de croiser le regard bleu. _

_Refusant de répondre à ces provocations parfois cruelles. _

_Rien._

Il obéissait, et c'était tout. Parfois il surprenait la moue un peu agacée du préfet bleu mais celui-ci ne faisait rien ne plus. Pas de «_A genoux et cire mes chaussures»_ ou de_ «masse moi les épaules» _en public ou au belvédère. Non ça, étrangement c'était uniquement en privé. Uniquement dans un endroit isolé ou dans sa chambre, et quand il s'agenouillait devant lui, le visage rouge d'embarras, le comte lui passait la main dans les cheveux, un sourire torve aux lèvres, supérieur. Ravi de le dominer, de le regarder avec supériorité.

_Ce type était tout, tout sauf compréhensible._

Il avait tenté de le comprendre, mais parfois ces yeux étaient étranges et son sourire semblait faux. Il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible. Un secret qu'il n'avouerait à personne.

Parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne.

* * *

><p>«Qui es-tu réellement?»<p>

Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, devant l'anglais qui prenait son thé. Celui-ci avait reposé sa tasse et l'avait fixé dans les yeux, une poigne de fer refermée autour de son poignet. Ses mains étaient étonnamment douces. Vincent Phantomhive n'avait pas eu de fag pendant plusieurs années pourtant ses mains étaient intactes. Comme si il n'avait jamais touché une aiguille. Sa peau était pâle et parfaite, presque laiteuse. Il n'avait aucun poil sur le visage, que ça soit sur le menton ou au dessus de la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu unique, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

«Tu veux vraiment savoir Dee? Tu veux...» Il eut un sourire presque dangereux, resserrant d'un coup sa prise sur le bras «...me connaître mieux?

- Je veux savoir...ce que tu cache derrière ce visage innocent.

- Ho...» Il eut une moue pensive «tu es mois bête que les autres.» Il eut un sourire presque cruel, ses dents blanches brillant soudainement dans la lumière «A chaque jour qui passe diminuent tes chances d'être libre de ma personne...» Il se leva, se penchant sur sa victime, qui sentait son souffle brûlant sur le visage «Mon cher, cher Dee...sais-tu que tu joue avec le feu? Veux-tu que ta joie disparaisse? Veux-tu réellement savoir mon secret? Être prisonnier de mes ténèbres? Ca va venir, ne t'en fais pas...mais pas tout de suite.

- J'aimerais juste...savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Réellement. Tu ne m'as pas piéger juste pour te servir du thé et des gâteaux non?

- Non non, tu cires très bien les chaussures aussi. Et tu as des doigts de fées pour recoudre les vêtements _darling._

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Ou alors Dee?» Il eut un éclat de rire, avant de prendre un biscuit dans l'assiette. «Crois-moi Dee, profites que je ne t'en demande pas trop_ maintenant_.»

Diederich n'insista pas. Vincent semblait fatigué et il préférait ne pas le provoquer. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que le comte était horrible quand il était fatigué. Ça lui filait la migraine et il devenait encore pire que d'habitude. Ce n'était certes pas difficile mais quand même.

Il ignora donc la situation. Ne proposa pas un massage à l'anglais, trop agacé par son attitude exaspérante. Voyant sa mine revêche, Vincent s'était étrangement énervé et l'avait rapidement renvoyé.

«Il était bizarre.»

Comme parfois.

Parfois il devenait distant, bizarrement absent, et semblait penser à autre chose. Il n'écoutait pas les autres, restait assit à réfléchir, regardant parfois des lettres, les yeux dans le vagues. Et parfois , le seul jour de congé de la semaine, le jour où l'on se limitait aux activités sportives et artistiques, aux devoirs...il restait presque toute la journée dans sa chambre.

Une fois devenus Préfets, Diederich avait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, et faire la leçon à cet insupportable et irresponsable garçon. Mais les élèves de la maison bleue, paniqués, l'avaient arrêtés, disant que Vincent était ''horrible quand on le dérangeait dans ces moments-là''.

_Horrible?_

_Jusqu'à quel point_.?

Et quand il apparaissait le lendemain, il était de mauvaise humeur et particulièrement cruel avec ceux qui le gênaient. En bref c'était un cauchemar. A supporter. Car l'anglais évitait les élèves et restait dans son coin au belvédère. Et Druitt faisait ces avances immondes, pensant que la fatigue diminuait la réflexion du comte. La dernière fois, le stylet s'était planté à quelques millimètres de ses parties intimes. Et le regard du préfet bleu avait été si sombre que même lui en avait eu des frissons.

_Et il sentait qu'il allait devoir vivre cela encore une fois._

_Sans pitié._

Et il serait au cœur de l'affaire puisqu'il était son fag. Maudire le destin aurait été de mauvais goût. _N'avait-il pas commencer en provoquant l'anglais un de ces jours où il semblait__** particulièrement**__ fatigué?_

* * *

><p>Bref ce matin-là, personne ne vint lui dire que Vincent Phantomhive voulait le voir. Il crut presque au miracle. Peut-être allait-il passer une journée paisible sans ce démon. Peut-être. Sauf qu'il était une personne loyale. Très loyale. Si le jeune homme ne se sentait pas bien et restait la journée entière dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il ne mangeait rien et ne devait presque rien boire de chaud.<p>

_Par un temps pareil, ce n'était pas raisonnable. _

_Il allait tomber malade. _

_Et lui se sentirait coupable._

Il descendit aux cuisines.

«Je suis un idiot.»

Il prépara du thé, le plus doux qu'il trouva. Un des meilleurs et des plus doux. Il avait remarqué que l'autre l'aimait particulièrement ...quand il était fatigué justement. Il rajouta un peu de lait dans récipient adapté. Et mit un peu de sucre en poudre dans la tasse blanche ornée de feuilles dorées.

«Il ne va peut-être même pas m'ouvrir.»

_Si il ne se sentait pas bien, il faudrait qu'il mange quelque chose de léger. Mais il fallait qu'il avale quelque chose._

_Surtout que d'après un petit bleu qu'il avait attrapé au passage, Vincent n'avait rien avalé ou presque la veille._

«Ce sera comme entrer dans une cage aux lions avec un morceau de viande fraîche.»

Il prit les biscuits que Alexis avait préparé pour lui la veille. Et prépara quelques petits sandwich légers. Il disposa même quelques morceaux de pommes découpés habilement autour des aliments. Et prépara le plateau.

«Je suis masochiste d'aller le chercher le seul jour où j'aurais eu la paix.»

_Non il était loyal._

_Gentil._

_Et s'inquiétait stupidement pour cet ingrat sadique._

_Rien de plus_.

Il hésita et rajouta même un verre de limonade. Quelque chose de frais. Et porta le tout vers la cage du fauve, donc la chambre du préfet. Passant devant la chambre vide du fag du préfet, puisque Vincent n'en avait pas. _Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas avant? _Il n'avait pas osé posé la question. _Il ne voulait pas qu'on joue avec lui, merci bien._

Frappant trois coups, il attendit. Il crut entendre un grognement. Et des bruits de pas. Un bruit de clé et de verrous retentis et le visage pâle et tiré apparut dans l'entrebâillement. «Dee?» Il se frotta les yeux, l'air épuisé. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Il est 11 heures Vincent.

- Ha.

- Je viens t'apporter du thé.

- Je n'ai rien demandé. Tu n'as pas un entraînement?»

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le tonnerre claqua. Et le bruit de la pluie fut plus fort. Diederich haussa un sourcil. «Depuis quand on a un endroit pour s'entraîner à l'intérieur?»

L'autre grogna et se frotta la tête. _Depuis quand se laissait-il aller comme ça au juste? _«Je suis épuisé Dee.

- Il faut que tu boive quelque chose de chaud.

- D'accord, d'accord.» Il s'écarta et laissa passer le brun avant de refermer la porte, tournant la clé. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. «Donne moi une tasse. Et il a intérêt d'être bon.»

Diederich étudia le visage pâle et tiré. Des cernes sous les yeux. Des cheveux en batailles.

Une longue chemise blanche couvrant son corps et un très fin pantalon de lin de même couleur. «Tu es malade?» demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir._ Et ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet mais l'autre avait vraiment une tête de type qui n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. _

Le lord grogna, se massant les tempes, yeux clos «Juste fatigué. J'ai veillé très tard pour étudier.

- Tu n'as pas le regard de quelque resté toute la nuit à la lueur de chandelles.

- Dee...ne me cherches pas.

- Je t'ai trouvé en l'occurrence.» il lui fourra la tasse entre les mains «Comme tu l'aimes, avec un peu de lait et du sucre vu ton état.»

Le comte but une gorgée, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, fixant le liquide. Un air rêveur et un léger sourire passa sur son visage. «C'est bon.» L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage, et l'allemand fut persuadé de ces simples mots et cet air tendre étaient uniquement dus à l'immense fatigue qui semblait peser sur les épaules fragiles.

«Il y en a encore?

- Oui. Il y en assez pour trois tasses dans la théière.

- Parfait.» soupira l'anglais, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil confortable, buvant le liquide sucré et doux. Il semblait un peu plus détendu. Son sourire ourla ses lèvres fines, roses. «Tu es doué pour faire le thé Diederich.

- Merci.» Il souleva la petite cloche sur l'assiette. «Tu as faim?

- Tu te prends pour ma mère Dee? Tu es là pour m'obéir et pas pour prendre soin de moi ou me traiter comme un enfant!

- Si j'étais ta mère, tu aurais pris quelques claques depuis le miracle bleu.»

Vincent lui fit un doux sourire, amusé. Soit la fatigue le rendait permissif, soit c'était le _**vrai **_lui. Cette simple idée lui causa un frisson.

Le lord anglais regarda l'assiette sur la petite table. «Tu me gâte.

- Tu dois manger.

- J'ai surtout envie de dormir.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué?» Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, et versa une nouvelle dose de thé dans la tasse, sous le regard curieux du lord «Tu n'as pas étudié toute la nuit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?» Prenant son menton dans sa main gauche, le coude appuyé sur le fauteuil, il eut un large sourire moqueur. «Je suis curieux...

- De un, pas d'odeur de bougies. Si tu avais travaillé toute la nuit, ça se sentirait. Et on en n'a pas assez chaque semaine pour tenir une nuit entière. De deux, ça ne peux pas être une lampe à pétrole, on n'a que peu de ce liquide, et uniquement pour les urgences. Tu n'aurais pas tenu la nuit.

- Ho Diederich. Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais avoir des insomnies?

- Qui seraient chroniques? Arrivant juste parfois? Et aucune raison d'avoir du stress en ce moment. Et pourquoi mentirais-tu dans ce cas? Il n'y a rien de honteux.»

Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un petit sandwich et mordant dedans, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux regardaient avec amusement l'allemand «Tu es malin. En fait, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas te mettre maintenant dans le secret...

- Dans le secret.

- Te voir pris au piège, entre mes mains. Te voir à mon entière merci. Te voir m'appartenir pour toujours. Car après ça, je te le laisserais jamais me quitter...» Son sourire devint dangereux, comme celui d'un fauve.

Et Diederich se rendit compte, avec un horrible frisson...que c'était le même sourire que quand Vincent avait proposé le pari fatal. Ce jour-là il était donc bien épuisé, et par conséquent de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce manque de sommeil...et lui l'avait dérangé et agressé dans un tel moment. Pas étonnant que ça ce soit fini comme ça.

Il remarqua une légère tâche rouge sur le bras du jeune homme. «Tu es blessé?

- Rien de grave.» Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement quand la main se referma froidement sur son avant-bras,et que des doigts remontèrent sa manche. «Dee...» Plus qu'un murmure, ça avait été un grondement.

L'autre n'y prit par garde et posa un doigt sur le bandage blanc, légèrement rougie. «Comment t'es-tu fait ça?

- …..

- Rien d'interdit?»

Vincent eut un gloussement «Définis i_**nterdit** _Dee. Et fais-moi la liste ce qui n'est pas interdit, ça te sera plus rapide à dire.»

Il s'en doutait. L'anglais était dangereux, un terrible fauve sans scrupules qui se servait des gens. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs, discret. Qui l'avait parfois fait rougir. Vincent Phantomhive n'avait aucun scrupule, aucune honte, et été impossible à comprendre. Il avait perdu son père deux jours avant d'entrer à Weston. Et sa mère lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Devenu le chef de famille, il gérait la fortune avec beaucoup d'habilité.

Oui il avait fouillé dans le passé de l'anglais.

_Discrètement cela dit._

_Très discrètement._

_De crainte d'être surpris._

«J'ai juste envie de dormir.

- On croirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ca fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas, effectivement..» Cette mission l'épuisait, des heures et des heures de recherches, une nuit de poursuite pour voir le coupable lui filer entre les doigts comme une anguille.

_Et puis cette semaine c'était..._

«Je vais retourner dormir Diederich. Retournes dans ton dortoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.» Il se leva, et s'agrippa à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Il marcha lentement vers le lit. Et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

L'allemand le suivit des yeux «Tu es sortis cette nuit.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Tu n'étais pas blessé hier dans l'après-midi. Tu as disparu après l'heure des Fags et tu n'es pas réapparu de la journée, même au repas du soir. Personne n'a osé venir te déranger mais nous savons tout le deux que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.» Les yeux du germanique se posèrent sur le visage de l'anglais qui était pâle et qui avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Vincent se redressa, grimaçant «Je n'aime pas qu'on me harcèle quand je suis fatigué.» Ses yeux se firent plus durs. Tu joue avec le feu mon cher. Tu sais ce qui pourrais t'arriver?

- Possible.

- Tu n'as pas peur.

- Tu es juste épuisé. Et ça te rends d'humeur exécrable. Et ta blessure est visiblement du à un coup de poignard. Tu n'as pas pu te faire ça la nuit dernière à l'école. Tu es donc sortis.» Il examina le teint du comte «Ne me dis pas que tu as bu en plus?

- Tu me prends pour qui au juste? Je n'ai pas bu.

- Tu...

- Si tu oses me demander si j'ai fumé de l'opium, tu vas le regretter. J'ai juste respiré un peu de fumée par accident.» Il avait poursuivit le trafiquant à travers les couloirs sombres, et avait traversé une salle emplie d'une fumée blanche et odorante. A demi suffoquant, peu habitué à l'odeur de la drogue, il avait pourtant réussi à sortir et à abattre le complice. Mais le maître des lieux avait prit la fuite, lui échappant de justesse., après un méchant coup de couteau. Du haut de ses 18 ans, il avait pourtant fait un remarquable ménage la nuit précédente. Et ce n'est qu'aux première lueurs de l'aube, à 5 heures 40, qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, cachant ses vêtements s ales sous son lit, et s'effondrant sur le lit. Il avait passé sa nuit à interroger, courir, et même se battre.

«C'est quoi ça?

- Q...» Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vêtements que tenait l'allemand. Il ouvrit la bouche et allait dire quelque chose puis la referma, et songea «Très bien, après tout...» Il attrapa le poignet de son fag et l'attira à lui, le faisant tomber à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il s'approcha et souffla «Je ne suis pas n'importe qui mon cher Diederich. Je suis un terrible combattant. Je suis impitoyable. Je tue des gens sur ordre.

- ….Tu plaisantes?

- La nuit dernière...j'ai...» Il s'humecta la lèvre «...bu un verre l'alcool fort, j'ai respiré de la vapeur d'opium, j'ai poursuivi des criminels et j'en ai abattu. Je me suis battu avec le chef, et j'ai été blessé. Il m'a échappé mais je le retrouverais et le tuerais, comme on me l'a ordonné.»

Diederich était pétrifié. Quelques minutes avant l'anglais était calme, fatigué et presque doux comme un chaton et sa dangerosité était revenue d'un coup, aussi vive et glaciale qu'un serpent venimeux. Ces yeux sombres l'hypnotisaient. Cette voix était totalement différente. Une voix dangereuse, sifflante, un avertissement.

«Tu as pris un coup de couteau.» Sa voix était neutre. Ses yeux étaient indifférent. Mais il était terrifié. Il avait l'impression d'être entre les griffes d'un terrible fauve affamé. Mais qui était le véritable Vincent. Le jeune homme fatigué qui lui souriait doucement ou cette personne glaciale qui le dominait complètement.

«Ce n'est rien. On m'a soigné.

- Si tel est le cas.» Il croisa son regard bleu, et supposa «C'est pour ça que...» il hésita et se lança, timidement «tu n'as jamais pris de fag?Pour ne pas qu'il trouve tes habits tâchés de sang ou de...

De beaucoup de choses. Boue, alcool, fumée...et des choses bien moins avouables en réalité.» Devant la mine du brun, le garçon aux mèches cobalts s'exclama «PAS ce genre de choses Dee. Tu as l'esprit mal placé.

- Je m'inquiètes stupidement pour toi en fait.»

Vincent fronça les sourcils «Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour mériter ta fidélité.» Il eut un petit rire «Je pensais que tu me détestais.» Il pencha la tête._ Enfin pour l'instant, je te serais bientôt délicieusement indispensable... _

Diederich haussa les épaules «Je ne peux pas nier. Cependant je suis quelqu'un de loyal. Je suppose que tu as une excellente raison pour faire tout ça.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- Parfait.

- Pas de questions?

- Tu répondrais?

- Hum...Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.»

Vincent se coucha, se pelotonnant sous la couverture, soupirant de bien-être. «Puisque tu veux être si indispensable. Nettoies mes habits.

- Tu vas bien?

- Fatigué.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormis?

- Deux nuits.

- Pourquoi?

- Je te l'ai dit. La nuit dernière...

- Mais celle d'avant?

- Mission à préparer pour la nuit suivante.

- C'est vraiment tout? Tu es trop efficace pour que des préparatifs durent une nuit entière.»

Vincent ferma à demi les yeux et soupira, tristement «C'est juste...Ca fait 3 ans.

- Trois ans?

- Tu le sais puisque tu as fouillé dans mon passé non?» Sa voix était morne, et pour la première fois, Diederich vit le véritable Vincent derrière le masque. Un garçon aux traits doux et délicats, au sourire triste, au regard malheureux. «...J'avais 15 ans...» il prit la main du brun, et en caressa le dos de son pouce. Son regard suivait les petites cicatrices et marques. Des mains de sportifs. Des mains de quelqu'un de physique. Des mains de quelqu'un de fort. «...quand je suis devenu le comte de Phantomhive...et que j'ai pris la tête de la famille. Seul dans ce grand manoir avec ma sœur. Un avenir tout tracé.»

_La fortune._

_Une compagnie._

_Une sœur qui l'aimait._

_Des serviteurs plus que loyaux._

_Mais...il était seul au final._

_Seul quand il faisait face aux criminels (hors de question d'amener sa sœur pour le moment, elle était trop jeune), avec juste Tanaka derrière lui._

Il aurait aimé, parfois, être comme les autres.

Ne pas être si doué, si fort, si intelligent.

Ne pas sentir les émotions des gens quand il les regardait dans les yeux. Ne pas pourvoir lire les sentiments dans le regard des gens.

«Tu en fais trop.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est mon rôle.» Ses yeux croisèrent celui de l'allemand. «C'est le rôle de ma famille, ça l'a toujours été Dee. Mon fils le sera après moi, et son fils après...et ainsi de suite...»

Diederich eut un frisson. Cette voix fatiguée, ce regard rêveur. Vincent était un mystère à lui tout seul.

_En fait, il était complètement seul. _

_Personne ne connaissait le véritable lui._

L'anglais ferma les yeux, le visage enfui dans son oreiller. Un soupir le secoua. Il était si fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Des souvenirs plus ou moins récents se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Ses doigts serraient toujours la main forte de son fag.

«Pourquoi moi Vincent?»

Une paupière se souleva. Dans un soupir, le comte soupira «Parce que tu es différent...»

_Différents des autres._

_Ne le regardant pas avec adoration._

_Ne pas le regardant pas comme un être parfait._

_Osant lui crier dessus et l'insulter, le critiquer._

«Parce que tu...es...celui dont j'avais besoin...»

Il sombra dans le sommeil, et ne lâcha pas la main de son fag, la gardant serrée dans son sommeil, sa respiration douce et calme.

_Il n'était plus seul._

_Il ne serait plus jamais seul..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	13. Le Fossoyeur et la Noble III

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance

**Personnages: **Undertaker et Claudia + Little Vincent

**Paring:** UndyxClaudia

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fossoyeur et la Noble III<strong>

* * *

><p>Il savait qu'il était terriblement en avance. Nul doute là dessus. Et c'était f ait exprès. Mieux valait être en avance qu'en retard non? Et cela lui laisserait l'occasion de présenter ses humbles respects à la maîtresse de maison. Après tout, comme collaborateur actif de son époux, sa politesse à l'égard de sa famille devait être importante non? Il était un gentleman, quoiqu'on en dise.<p>

Le comte était souvent agacé par Undertaker, malgré les informations en or qu'il recevait. Des informations capitales qui lui permettaient souvent de conclure l'affaire.

Évidement le pauvre homme ignorait que la reine donnait aussi des missions à Claudia, derrière le dos de James. Même si en ce moment, plus réellement de mission, étant donné les circonstances.

«Monsieur? Vous êtes en avance.»

Il sourit sous sa frange au majordome, incroyablement jeune. Un teint laissant deviner qu'il n'était probablement pas entièrement anglais. Et un léger accent. «Tanaka, c'est ça?»

L'homme était jeune, fort et son âme brillait d'honnêteté et de droiture. Il serait d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et protégerait le jeune maître jusqu'à la fin.

Un majordome n'est pas autorisé à mourir avant son maître.

Il n'aimait pas réellement cette phrase. Car après tout ''Quel maître?'' L'ancien, James? Ou le prochain, Vincent? Undertaker, en temps que shinigami ne souhaiterait jamais la mort de quelqu'un, sauf si c'était un démon. C'était contre sa nature. Mais il espérait que cela s'appliquait à son maître actuel.

«Oui, et vous êtes Undertaker? Le maître a dit que vous viendriez mais vous êtes terriblement en avance.

- Ho? Ma montre doit être déréglée. Elle avance, c'est malheureux.

- De deux heures?»

Un sourire de loup dévoila une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant. Des dents légèrement plus pointues que la normale. «Et bien c'est dommage. Vous n'allez pas me faire attendre dehors pendant tout ce temps n'est-ce pas? Ce serait contre l'accueil parfait de votre maison. Et...je ne vais pas repartir. Le temps de retourner à Londres et de revenir ça prendra du temps.

- ….Vous êtes venus à pieds.

- Une belle promenade.

- Mais...

- Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des cheveux blancs argenté que je suis vieux. Je souffre juste de...comment appelle-t-on ça...» Il fit mine de réfléchit, un long ongle noir frappant doucement sa joue dans le même temps.

«...Très bien. Vous êtes arrivés il y a un quart d'heure.» Devant le haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, il ajouta, mutin «C'est ce que je dirais à mon maître quand il rentrera.

- Ha. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'efficace.»

Le majordome eut un petit rire, et lui fit signe de le suivre. «Il fait doux aujourd'hui. La maîtresse se repose dans le jardin, avec le jeune maître.»

Undertaker suivit, pensif. Quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas pu venir. Il ne pouvait rendre visite au comte sans raison et les missions n'étaient pas si nombreuses en ce moment. Donc cette visite était la première depuis un bon moment. «Comment va ce bon vieux Lysender?

- Depuis sa chute de cheval, monsieur est souvent fatigué et souffre de son dos.»

C'était mauvais. Undertaker n'aimait pas ça. Lysender était une sorte d'équilibre dans le ménage Phantomhive. Il empêchait James d'être trop sévère. Et tempérait son attitude sur l'héritier, le forçant à être plus permissif et patient. Ces deux-là avaient une opinion clairement divergente sur l'éducation d'un fils.

Undertaker espérait que Lysender ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible en vie. Autant parce qu'il le voyait comme un ami que parce que son absence libérerait James de toute retenue. Et Vincent en pâtirait. Cet enfant n'avait même pas encore trois ans. C'était trop jeune pour commencer à ''en faire un homme''.

Le shinigami voulait rester le plus possible en dehors de la vie du petit, et de sa sœur. Il ne devait laisser aucun soupçon. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants aient des doutes. Même si Claudia était la véritable Phantomhive et que le sang de la famille restait dans leurs veines. Ils avaient été quand même conçue hors mariage, derrière le dos d'un époux peu présent. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit douté de rien.

_Oui un miracle._

_Sans doute pensait-il que quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait attirer le regard d'une femme._

_Qu'il était repoussant._

_C'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient...beaucoup en effet._

Lysender n'en avait jamais rien montré. Lui tendant amicalement la main, du haut de ses 19 ans. Jeune homme à peine sortit de l'école. Un garçon au teint doré et aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux verts. Souriant. Et croyant tellement en la nature humaine. Persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien chez chaque être. Et pourtant, il devenait impitoyable, abattant sans qu'un de ses cils ne frémissent. Un masque de froideur derrière sa chaleur. Un masque de dureté derrière ses espoirs. Ses illusions n'avaient pas fait long feu mais il était resté doux et généreux. Beaucoup d'employés avaient été sauvés et étaient entièrement dévoués à leur maître.

Et aujourd'hui, Lysender allait peut-être mourir.

Disparaître de la vie du shinigami comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

Undertaker avait l'habitude depuis le temps mais son cœur se serrait. Encore plus quand il songeait que Claudia serait la prochaine...James ne comptant pas pour lui. Et après...Vincent. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'attacher au petit.

_Il en était le père._

_Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'élèverait. _

_James était sévère mais n'était pas du genre à battre un enfant._

_Cependant..._

«Undertaker?»

Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le jardin, devant une table où trônait une carafe et trois verres. Une femme était assise sur un fauteuil, abritée par un parasol. Sa robe verte faisait ressortir la teinte dorée de sa cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, librement. Elle le regardait et semblait fatiguée.

Évidement.

Avec un enfant de trois ans aussi énergique et un bébé sur le point de naître, elle devait être fatiguée.

«Claudia. Je me suis permis de venir un peu en avance.

- Tanaka ne dira rien.

- Il semble discret.

- Il m'est fidèle.»

Il hocha la tête, s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Et posa les yeux sur l'autre être vivant présent sur les lieux. Un petit garçon de deux ans et demi Ses cheveux cobalts étaient courts et faisaient ressortir une peau pâle. Cet enfant ne devait pas sortir très souvent. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre magnifique. Le petit le fixait, un air curieux sur le visage. Attentif. Le visage normal d'un enfant voyant un inconnu.

Un inconnu.

Car il venait...ne pouvait venir que rarement. Le petit ne s'en souvenait donc jamais. A cet âge, on se se rappelait pas de courtes visites, surtout si elles étaient rares.

«Bonjour Vincent.»

Le petit le regarda avec un air curieux. Undertaker remarqua les cils noirs, la finesse de ses traits, cette beauté déjà présente. Son fils serait un homme magnifique une fois adulte. Et cela pourrait lui causer des problèmes. Cela pourrait aussi lui ouvrir des portes.

_Les shinigamis ne se souciaient pas du genre des gens._

_Homme ou Femme, peu importait._

_Ils aimaient. Il pouvaient aimer._

_Et cela suffisait._

_Cela était-il pareil pour les demis?_

Il n'en savait rien. Il espérait juste que son fils serait prudent. Qu'il ne s'attirerait pas d'ennuis. Ses capacités lui donneraient la possibilités de ressentir la nature surnaturelle des démons. Il faudrait que lui cache ses yeux, se cache au maximum, que jamais le futur comte ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

_Il y aurait trop de problèmes si la vérité éclatait._

_Pour Claudia, pour Vincent et pour l'enfant à naître._

Et il devait être discret. Il avait rompu les liens avec la société des shinigamis...si il leur disait, il devrait revenir, reprendre du service. Objectivement il n'en avait pas envie. Il y avait des règles très strictes. Pour la protection et le bien-être des petits.

_Oui mieux valait garder le secret._

_Et prendre des précautions pour cacher l'âme semi-divine de son enfant._

«Il est bien éveillé.» fit-il, tandis que le petit garçon détournait les yeux, désintéressé de ce bonhomme bizarre, s'intéressant au chien de la famille qui courrait un peu plus loin.

Claudia sourit, caressant les cheveux soyeux «Il est incroyablement intelligent.

- Et c'est un vrai fils à maman je suppose?» Il eut un sourire plein de dents, taquin.

La noble eut un petit rire, attirant le regard de son fils sur elle «Comme tous les petits de cet âge.

- J'avoue.

- Pas toi?

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment.» C'était le gros problème d'être un shinigami âgé de plusieurs siècles.

La jeune femme eut l'air désolée «Ho.» Elle détourna pudiquement les yeux, les posant sur le visage rieur de son fils.

L'argenté rit doucement «Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

- Je suis épuisée. Je crois que mon enfant est impatient de naître.

_- Elle _sera sûrement aussi vive que toi.

_- Elle?_

- Oui..._Elle_.» Il pencha la tête de côté «Je pressens une mini-toi, vive et autoritaire, sortant l'épée à la moindre contrariété.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça Undy.

- Pas tout le temps, c'est vrai.» Il sortit un biscuit en forme d'os d'une petite boite et le tendit à l'enfant. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, regardant la friandise d'un air méfiant, et le fossoyeur gloussa en remarquant que c'était exactement la même moue méfiante que sa mère des années plus tôt, quand il lui avait offert cette gâterie pour consoler la jeune fille de 17 ans qu'elle était.

L'enfant regarda sa mère, comme pour demander. Celle-ci prit le biscuit et le coupa en deux, donnant la moitié à son bébé et mordant dans l'autre. «Ils sont divins.

- Ma recette est secrète.» Il sourit un instant puis redevint sérieux «James n'est pas trop dur?

- Il est exigent. Pour lui Vincent devrait déjà parler parfaitement et se taire quand on ne lui demande pas son avis. Hier soir il avait des invités, il a fait veillé mon fils pour le présenter, habillé comme un parfait petit seigneur. Le pauvre...il dormait presque debout.»

_Et ce monstre avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'elle dorlotait trop le petit._

_Heureusement son père avait mit le holà. Pas de nourrice si Claudia n'en voulait pas. _

James attendait beaucoup de Vincent et était fier comme un paon à chaque preuve d'avance ou d'intelligence précoce du petit.

Étrangement celui-ci changeait. Quand James rentrait, le petit levait les yeux de ses yeux mais ne vacillait plus vers lui sur ses petites jambes. Il le regardait et babillait un «Bonsoir Père» avant de retourner à ses activités. Il restait étrangement éloigné de lui, lui jetant des regards curieux et méfiants.

_Cet enfant sentait-il que ce père n'en était pas un?_

«Il a déjà tout prévu de la vie de mon fils. L'a déjà inscrit avec 10 ans d'avance à Weston. Sa place est déjà réservée.

- Il lui cherche une fiancée aussi?

- Ce n'est pas drôle Undertaker.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est pour ça que je ne ris pas...» Il plissa les yeux, regardant la maison «Je le trouve pathétique.»

Claudia caressa les mèches sombres, embrassant son fils somnolant sur le front «Mon père a fait cédé mon mari sur un point: c'est moi qui déciderait des fiancés.»

Elle leva les yeux sur l'argenté «Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux comme moi.»

Undertaker sourit. «Ne t'en fais pas.» il posa sa main aux longs doigts pâles sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait «Ce sont des semi-shinigamis Claudia. Leurs âmes sont différentes. Ils trouveront la ou les personnes dont ils auront besoin...» Ses yeux se firent rêveurs «...Vraiment besoin.»

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	14. Lawrence Bluer: Enfance

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Friendship

**Personnages: **Lawrence Bluer et Edgar Redmond

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence Bluer: Enfance<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lawrence Bluer, après avoir passé toute sa vie au milieu de femme, de sœurs et d'un père presque absent, il se sentait perdu dans cette école pleine de garçons. Il se sentait intimidé. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec eux. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations qu'avec des femmes, des filles...des tantes. Et si peu d'hommes. Son père, avec autant de filles, avait limité les serviteurs masculins, les cantonnant aux cuisines. C'était plus prudent. C'était un homme qui craignait pour la vertu de ses précieuses princesses avant tout.<p>

Toute son enfance, Lawrence la passa ainsi. Au milieu des robes, des poupées, des rubans. Il était sollicités par ses sœurs pour jouer avec elles. Des jeux de filles. Donc la dînette. Ses sœurs s'amusaient aussi à le mettre en robe, à lui coller des rubans dans les cheveux. Plus d'une fois il avait retenu ses larmes de désarroi.

_Il se sentait parfois seul. Réfugié dans sa chambre. Une chambre presque sans jouets. Surtout des livres. Car c'était encore ce qui coûtait moins cher. Il avait un jeu d'échecs. De dames et de petits chevaux. Un bureau parfaitement rangé. Une pièce toujours en ordre. Des rares jouets pour les deux sexes qui étaient vite passés à ses petites sœurs._

Beaucoup de livres. Un cahier à dessin. Une chambre qui ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'enfant. Pas une chambre de petit garçon. Une fois la pensée «Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une fille?» l'avait effleuré. Ça aurait été si simple. Il se serait senti moins seul. Il aurait pu leurs parler plus librement, ne pas se sentir seul et à l'étroit. Il ne se serait pas terré dans sa chambre, n'aurait pas été plus souvent tiré dans leurs jeux (car étant une fille, il y aurait été volontairement).

Son père avait bien remarqué cette solitude accablante. Ce fils qui se réfugiait dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque, dans le labyrinthe du jardin avec un livre sous le bras. Ce fils qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, tant ses sœurs parlaient et parlaient. Elles adoraient leur frère bien aimé et lui aussi les aimait. Il était leur seul frère. L'héritier. Celui qui allait apporter les honneurs à la famille. Et qui devrait probablement mariés ses plus jeunes sœurs.

_Comment trouver assez d'argent pour autant de dots?_

_Qui accepterait une dot raisonnable?_

La famille ne pourrait pas marier les filles à une classe sociale plus basse que la leu ! Quel déshonneur cela serait. On se moquerait d'eux dans les salons. Et quel déshonneur pour elles!

_On pouffait déjà face à tant de filles._

_On pouffait de voir l'héritier si frêle au milieu de tant de jolies petites filles dans de magnifiques robes. _

_On rirait en disant que l'héritier ne serait pas un homme fort mais un homme faible et dépendant d'une dominatrice!_

Lawrence sut lire bien en avance. Il sut écrire bien avant l'âge où l'on apprenait. Il dessinait parfois, intentait de court poème. Extrêmement intelligent et précoce.

Il jouait aussi un peu de musique.

Quand il eut 8 ans. Il semblait si solitaire. Son père n'aimait pas ça. Son fils ne fréquentait que ses sœurs, que sa mère, que les servantes. Il avait besoin d'un garçon dans sa vie, d'un ami masculin. Sinon qu'est-ce que cela donnerait à Weston s'il n'était pas habitué à fréquenter des hommes? Et uniquement des garçons. Des jeunes qui joueraient au criquet, seraient probablement agités.

_Et lui, si discret, silencieux et restant dans son coin pour lire. _

_Il se ferait dévorer!_

Un jour un fiacre se présenta au domaine Bluer. Et un enfant de 8 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds bondit au sol. Il avait un visage souriant, des fossettes adorables, et un immense sourire. Ses yeux rouges étaient bordés de cils noirs. Des mauvaises langues auraient dit, pouffant cruellement, que le seul ami que pouvait avoir l'héritier était un garçon efféminé.

_Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait avoir que ce genre d'ami. _

_Trop faible pour se libérer d'un soumission pareille._

«Bonjour! Tu es Lawrence Bluer non?»

L'enfant avait levé ses yeux bleus, se plongeant dans deux orbes pourpres. Il eut un grognement. Avant de se souvenir que on ne lui avait pas apprit pareils manières. «Enchanté de te rencontrer.»

Ce ton sec et formel ne découragea pas l'autre enfant. «Moi c'est Edgar Redmond.»

_Grognement._

«Ton père est un ami du mien.»

_Grognement._

«Il a demandé à mon père de m'emmener puisqu'il venait aujourd'hui.»

_Ha_, donc c'était la faute de son père si il était ainsi harcelé. Ce dernier savait pourtant qu'il aimait la tranquillité. Qu'il aimait lire seul dans son coin. «Tu peux retourner le voir alors.»

Edgar eut un grand sourire «Hooo tu es grognon!»

_Regard noir._

«Pourquoi une telle mauvaise humeur?

- Je ne sais pas...peut-être parce que j'étais bien tranquille et qu'on vient me harceler?»

Edgar plissa les yeux. Un grand sourire ourla ses lèvres «Allez, tu as l'air seul! Jouons!

- Tu peux pas t'asseoir? J'ai un livre de rechange!

- Awww j'aime lire mais pas tout le temps.

- …..

- Tu sais jouer au criquet?

- …...

- Tu as perdu ta langue?

- …...

- C'est le chat qui l'a mangé?

- Vu comme ils sont bien nourris, peu de chance!» Il referma son livre d'un claquement sec, comprenant que non, il n'avait pas le choix. Et que l'autre n'allait pas le lâcher.

_Père, je vous vois venir à deux miles._

_Un ami garçon._

_Pensez vous que la compagnie unique de femmes et de filles est néfaste pour moi?_

Il regarda plus attentivement Edgar.

Un garçon.

Aux cheveux longs. Soyeux. D'un blond presque dorés. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Rouge.

«Tu as des yeux bizarres.

- Parce qu'ils sont rouges?

- Bah...oui.

- Ils sont comme ceux de mon arrière-arrière grand père! Il avait les yeux rouges! C'était le seul de la famille!»

Bluer grogna, haussant un sourcil. Étrange. «Tu es situé où dans la société?

- Je t'en pris Lawrence, gardes ça pour Weston. On a 8 ans!

- Tu vas aller à Weston aussi?

- Oui!»

_Merveilleux. Il sentait des années de pot-de-colle. _Il releva les yeux, souriant légèrement «Enchanté.»

_Politesse._

_Sourit aux gens._

_Salut parfaitement._

_Ton interlocuteur peut être plus riche ou plus élevé que toi._

_Ne commets pas d'erreur._

Les leçons tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer une partie d'échec ou de petits chevaux. Mais Edgar le prit par le poignet, l'entraînant loin de sa cachette et de ses livres qu'il avait laissé là.

Cette première visite fut difficile à supporter. Il se dérida à la seconde. A la troisième, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait l'arrivée du fiacre.

Il se rendit compte un jour qu'il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Edgar.

Il se rendit compte qu'il piaffait d'impatience quand son père lui dit qu'il était invité à l'anniversaire de son ''ami'' Edgar.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup de garçons. Certains totalement différents de son si lumineux et agité ami. Mal à l'aise devant ces durs qu'il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer, il resta près de son ami, leur jetant des coups d'oeil discret.

_Edgar était beau, efféminé, et raffiné. _

_Il était un garçon, certes mais..._

_N'était pas comme ceux aux cheveux courts, aux traits rudes, qui semblaient durs et forts. _

La veille de son entrée à Weston. Bluer réalisa qu'il allait être dans un milieu presque exempts de filles ou de femmes, composé presque uniquement de garçons et d'hommes.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur.

_Car...au fond..._

_La vérité était..._

…_.Que Edgar n'était pas l'exemple du garçon parfait de l'époque: il était trop féminin._

…_.Que ils ne seraient sûrement pas dans le même dortoir._

_...Et que Edgar allait sans doute respecter les «règles»_

_**Ne pas parler aux élèves des autres dortoirs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	15. Ce jour-là

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Plusieurs.

**Personnages: **Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive, Madam Red, Diederich et les Midfords.

**Pairings:** VincentxRachel, très léger sous-entendus de VincentxDiederich.

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

**Note 2**: Apparemment Vincent a les yeux bleus dans le manga mais ambrés dans Book of Circus donc...ici ils sont ambrés, j'avais envie de changer un peu.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ce jour-là<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ça aurait du être un jour heureux. Un jour merveilleux. Un jour où les larmes de chagrin n'auraient pas du être versés.<p>

_Pas par elle. Elle aurait du être heureuse, rire et se réjouir._

_Réellement. Pour elle. Pour sa grande sœur. Pour Rachel._

_Après tout, qui n'était pas heureux du jour béni où un être aimé se mariait?_

Sa sœur si belle, si fragile. Avec ses magnifique cheveux clairs, ses doux yeux verts. Grande, la peau laiteuse, intelligente et généreuse, charmante et magnifique.

Et cet homme. Grand. Avec ses doux yeux ambrés, une couleur rarement vu. Une peau dorée. Des cheveux cobalts. Et un sourire tendre. Un homme magnifique. Riche. Cultivé. Haut placé dans la société. Vivant dans un magnifique manoir à quelques miles de Londres.

_Le comte de Phantomhive._

_Si gentil, si doux._

Quand il était venu et qu'il l'avait complimenté, Ann avait stupidement (oui maintenant elle pensait qu'elle avait été stupide) pensé, espéré qu'il la séduisait, qu'elle l'intéressait. Qu'il la voyait elle plutôt que sa magnifique grande sœur. Qu'il avait un intérêt réel pour sa personne. Qu'il ne voyait pas juste la sœur de Rachel. La petite fille timide. Et que ses doux compliments étaient bien du charme, et pas de la simple gentillesse.

_Quelle idiote._

_Aveugle. _

_Une adolescente amoureuse._

Il avait juste été gentil. N'avait rien promit. Et venait pour sa sœur. Uniquement pour elle. _Peut-être le mariage était-il prévu depuis le début? _Peut-être ne venait-il que pour Rachel depuis le début. Pour ne pas épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait demandé à la fréquenter quelque temps. Peut-être...

_Non, même pas peut-être._

_C'était certain._

Dès qu'elles étaient entrés dans la pièce, les yeux si beaux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur sa sœur. Vincent Phantomhive avait sourit doucement. Puis son regard s'était détourné pour se poser sur les deux sœurs. «Enchanté.»

A ce moment-là, peut-être aurait-elle pu avoir de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il la choisisse elle, si elle jouait bien ses cartes. Ils étaient parfois seuls tous les deux. Mais à ce moment-là la timidité l'emportait, elle avait peur de paraître stupide devant le noble. Stupide alors qu'elle travaillait pour devenir médecin, qu'elle passait son temps à étudier. Peut-être qu'en jouant bien, elle aurait eu une minuscule chance.

_Un maigre espoir._

_Mais ça aurait été stupide._

Elle était trop jeune. Elle était une adolescente. Trop jeune. Vincent Phantomhive voulait probablement un héritier rapidement. Avec Rachel, le mariage était possible immédiatement. Elle avait l'âge après tout.

Et elle? Elle était encore un peu jeune. Trop jeune pour diriger une maison en l'absence d'un mari occupé. Et ses études alors? Comment concilier études et vie de famille? Études et grossesse. Enfin elle ne savait rien des projets de son presque beau-frère. Peut-être que pour lui rien ne pressait. Après tout il n'avait pas de famille qui pouvait le bousculer. Du haut de ses 22 ans, il avait déjà marié sa petite sœur qui avait deux ans de moins que lui, il y a quatre ans, à un marquis et avait déjà un neveu. Et une nièce, née deux mois auparavant.

_C'était certain qu'il voulait une famille._

_Qui ne le voudrait pas?_

* * *

><p>Ann enfila sa robe rouge. Se regardant dans le miroir. Vincent avait dit qu'il aimait la couleur de ses cheveux. Il aimait donc le rouge? Elle le contenterait donc. Sa sœur. Si belle, si parfaite. Qui allait tout avoir. Qui allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.<p>

_Que Ann aimait._

Sa gorge se serra, mélange douloureux d'amertume et de bonheur. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux. _Larmes de douleur ou de tristesse? _

_Bonheur ou jalousie? _

_Dépit amoureux ou joie pour sa sœur?_

Elle se lava la figure et se maquilla. Puis rejoignit ses parents, ignorant leurs regards agacés face à ses habits rouges.

_Qui portait un tel rouge à un mariage? Un rouge aussi voyant, aussi éclatant. Qui attirait tous les regards sans nul doute!_

_Voulait-elle faire honte à sa sœur? Lui gâcher sa fête?_

_Que faisait-elle des commérages?_

_Ne pouvait-elle pas mettre du blanc ou des couleurs claires! Heureusement qu'elle était trop vieille pour être demoiselle d'honneur._

Elle ne leurs répondit pas. Leurs en voulait-elle de ne pas avoir proposer sa personne, fille en parfaite santé, à un homme comme ce comte? Pourquoi sa sœur? Pourquoi pas elle? Elle avait osé poser la question, un jour que sa sœur n'était pas là et les mots lui étaient tombés dessus. Cruellement vrais.

Cruellement réels.

C'était la vérité. Elle faisait mal, ses parents ne voulaient pas la blesser, mais ces choses devaient, selon eux, être dit:

_«Ne rêves pas ma fille, le comte vient pour Rachel, pas pour toi.»_

_«Ce n'est pas ça Ann, tu es trop jeune.»_

_«Il veut probablement des enfants rapidement. Sa sœur plus jeune que lui en a déjà un, plus un autre à venir.»_

_«Il a besoin d'un héritier rapidement.»_

_«Ann, tu veux être médecin? Tu veux tout jeter? Tu crois que tu pourras concilier le rôle de comtesse, de mère et de médecin?»_

Elle avait baissé la tête, le cœur serré. C'était vrai. Ils avaient raisons. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas espérer? Espérer que peut-être, ce soit elle qui plaise au comte?

Mais au final. Ça avait été Rachel.

La joie illuminant le visage de sa si magnifique sœur, sa main serrant celle du comte. Qui la regardait avec tendresse. Un regard doux, tendre. Qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à la rousse.

_Qui avait senti son cœur se briser. _

_Mais jamais le sourire ne quitta son visage. _

_Les larmes ne coulèrent que quand elle fut seule._

* * *

><p>Le voyage jusqu'à la chapelle se fit dans le plus grande silence. Sa sœur suivait dans un autre fiacre, seule avec sa mère. Sans doute pour les dernières recommandations. Concernant ce qui arriverait <em>ce soir<em>. A ces simples pensées, ses joues la brûlèrent. Elle s'empêcha d'imaginer le comte à un tel moment. Refusant de ressentir une jalousie si brûlante vis-à-vis de sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Ce n'était pas juste. Rachel n'avait rien fait de spécial, si ce n'est être elle-même. Avec le recul, Ann se rendait même compte que sa sœur, qui était clairement sensible au comte, l'avait quand même laissé seul avec elle, Ann, plusieurs fois.

_Lui laissait-elle une chance?_

_Une chance qu'elle n'avait su saisir dans ce cas._

Elle descendit du fiacre, tenant ses jupes pour ne pas tomber. Son père lui fit signe d'entrer. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle entrerait à son bras pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Chassant cette pensées amère, elle entra. Elle entendit quelques chuchotements sur ses habits si voyants. Mais ne vit que l'homme devant l'autel.

_Il s'était retourné._

_Et un doux sourire illuminait son visage._

_Heureux de la voir._

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir tandis que, pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si elle allait le rejoindre. Comme si c'était elle qui allait recevoir l'alliance. Cependant la dure réalité la rattrapa arrivée au premier rang. Et elle s'assit.

Vincent était dans des habits aux couleurs adaptés pour un tel événement. Elle le trouvait même encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait détourné les yeux et parlait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs. Un homme qui, malgré l'événement heureux, avait un visage fermé, presque boudeur. Elle crut lire de l'allemand sur ses lèvres.

_Qui était cet homme?_

Elle se fustigea, se sentant stupide. Le témoin, bien entendu. Le témoin de Vincent. _Sans doute un ami. Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui._ Son futur beau-frère rit doucement à ce que marmonna son camarade, et celui si se renfrogna, boudeur.

Émotion qui se dissipa d'un coup quand le silence s'installa brusquement.

Ann se retourna, voyant sa sœur qui remontait l'allée, au bras de leur père, la musique en fond sonore étant le seul bruit dans l'église. Elle était magnifique dans sa somptueuse robe blanche, ses longs cheveux semblaient fait d'or.

_Elle ressemblait à un ange._

_Et Ann se sentit comme si elle ne pourrait jamais assurer la comparaison._

_Que Vincent ne pourrait jamais la voir comme il voyait Rachel._

_Sans compter qu'elle allait être sa belle-sœur désormais._

Rachel monta lentement les marches, rejoignant lentement son futur mari. La joie transfigurait son visage. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Rachel en adressa même quelques uns au témoin. Celui-ci sembla se dérider. Vincent rit doucement, et ajouta quelque chose. Le témoin fit même un léger baisemain à la future mariée, murmurant sans doute des mots de circonstances. A nouveau le comte chuchota quelque chose, de façon rapide et discrète, que la rousse ne put lire sur ses lèvres. Le brun répondit quelque chose, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ann se sentit exclus.

Rachel semblait connaître le témoin, certainement un ami cher à son futur mari. Après tout on ne choisit pas n'importe qui comme témoin non? Une personne chère, de confiance. Un ami. Elle avait du mal à croire que cet homme au visage renfermé, boudeur, soit un ami cher au si souriant et lumineux comte.

_Mais là encore elle ne connaissait rien._

_Rien._

_Rien sur la vie de Vincent Phantomhive. _

Rachel avait parfois été invité à l'opéra, avec un chaperon en la personne de Frances Midford. Elle avait du rencontrer l'entourage de son futur mari. Ses amis. Sa famille. Sans doute avait-elle tenu le neveu et la nièce du comte dans ses bras.

_Mais Angelina, elle..._

_...Elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça._

Avec un douloureux pincement au cœur, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance.

* * *

><p>Le repas de mariage fut au manoir des Phantomhive. Elle put voit le neveu du comte : Edward Midford. Du haut de ses tout juste trois ans, il ne cessait de chercher à attirer l'attention de son oncle, agrippé à sa veste. Vincent se prêtait avec un doux sourire à ses demandes d'attention, chuchotant des mots tendres au petit garçon.<p>

Aucun doute, il serait un bon père.

La sœur du comte était une femme grande et autoritaire, qui semblait à la fois heureuse et fatiguée. Sans doute à cause de sa fille tout juste née? Alexis Léon Midford était un jeune homme souriant et enthousiaste. Il réussit même à arracher un rire à ce que Ann avait surnommé ''l'armoire à glace'', c'est-à-dire le témoin.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus détendu. Assit à gauche de Vincent alors que Rachel était à droite du comte. Frances Midford était à côté du témoin assise à côté de son époux. Et Ann était à côté de Rachel, en face de leurs parents.

Elle avait été étonné.

_Le témoin était à côté du comte._

_Et la sœur de ce dernier à côté du témoin._

_Pourquoi n'était-ce pas l'inverse?_

Le témoin était important au mariage, certes. Mais pourquoi la future marquise de Midford n'était pas assisse à côté de son frère, le témoin aurait pu être à côté d'elle, ou à côté de son mari. Et pourtant personne dans l'entourage du comte ne trouvait ça anormal. Sauf ses parents qui semblaient penser la même chose. Mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

«Rachel?

- Hum?

- Qui est cet homme si peu souriant? Le témoin du comte.

- Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom maintenant Ann!

- Oui bon...

- C'est son meilleur ami. Il est allemand et s'appelle Diederich Von Wolf. Ils se sont rencontré à Weston et sont devenu amis. Vincent m'a dit qu'il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

- Mais...Comment deux personnes aussi différentes peuvent-elles être amis? Il semble si froid, si dénué d'humour, il sourit à peine...comment peut-il être aussi proche d'un homme lumineux et souriant comme ton mari?»

Que ce mot, mari, avait été dur à dire. Mais Rachel ne vit rien. Trop à son bonheur. Elle se contenta de rire doucement, sans répondre à la question.

Car Ann, malheureusement, ne connaîtrait jamais, contrairement au brun ou à sa sœur, le visage du «vrai» Vincent. Un homme qui pouvait avoir autant de visage qu'il le voulait et qui ne se montrait tel qu'il était, qu'à un cercle exclusif.

_Elle n'en fit jamais partit._

_Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. _

_Pas qu'elle n'était rien._

_Mais parce que Rachel ne voulait pas entraîner sa sœur si précieuse dans ce monde-là. Elle voulait qu'elle sourit, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle fasse de qu'elle voulait._

_Bien sûr, elle était au courant des affaires mais elle ne participa jamais réellement. _

Vincent rit doucement à une phrase de son témoin, attirant son attention. L'homme semblait heureux, souriant. Le témoin, Diederich si elle avait bien comprit, grogna quelque chose puis se tourna ostensiblement vers Frances Midford, prenant le petit Edward sur ses genoux. Vincent se tourna alors vers sa femme, lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse.

Ann détourna la tête, le cœur serré à savoir que le comte ne la regarderait jamais comme ça. Elle ne vit pas leurs mains entrelacées. Elle ne sut jamais certains secrets. Elle ne fut jamais aussi proche de Vincent que Frances ou que Diederich. Même le beau-frère du comte...semblait savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait.

Elle entendit le rire claire de sa sœur. Imaginait bien sa joie.

_Elle aurait du se réjouir du bonheur de sa sœur._

_Elle aurait du. _

_Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de pleurer?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	16. Yeux Verts

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Tranche de vie?

**Personnages:** Undertaker + un enfant

**Paring: **Aucun

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

><p><strong> Yeux Verts<strong>

* * *

><p>Undertaker voyait passer des gens. Grand, petit, des gens plus grands que la normale de l'époque, des gens plus petits que ce que les gens appelaient la «norme».<p>

Il voyait des roux, des blonds, des bruns, des châtains. Il voyait des yeux bruns, noirs, noisettes, bleus et vert. Il voyait toute sortes de gens. Riches et Pauvres. Il était le meilleur fossoyeur de la ville et faisait des prix adaptés à chaque personne. Même les tombes des pauvres, des plus miséreux avaient de l'allure. Les plus bas de la société, les gens sans famille, n'avait qu'un carré de terre et une croix de bois, dans un coin. Mais Undertaker s'arrangeait pour sculpter un peu la croix, pour planter quelques fleurs. Pour ne pas que le corps soit oublié.

Il avait croisé des gens éplorés, des enfants en larmes, des femmes effondrées et des héritiers prêt à en venir aux mains dans l'enceinte même de son magasin.

_Parfois un démon._

_C'était rare. _

Il se retenait de sortir sa faux, de massacrer cet individu. Prudence. Il fallait être fin avec ces gens là. Il fallait jouer finement. Certains étaient liés par un contrat. Dans ces cas là, l'argenté suivait le malheureux d'un œil intéressé.

_Se demandant ce qui avait poussé ce pauvre être à faire une telle bêtise._

_Avait-il eu le choix? L'avait-il fait pour survivre ou pour un stupide caprice d'humain?_

Un jour, un enfant aux cheveux d'un roux presque rouge entra en coup de vent dans sa boutique. Sur le coup, Undertaker eut une drôle d'impression. Un garçon effémine, très beau et fin, d'environ 5 ou 6 ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux rouge qui tombaient dans son dos. Sa peau semblait dorée et ses yeux...

Undertaker eut tout le mal du monde pour ne pas lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Car il avait immédiatement senti un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas du sentir. Et qui se confirma quand il croisa, de derrière ses mèches claires, le regard de l'enfant.

_Des yeux vert. Vert avec un cercle doré. _

_Surmontés de fines lunettes. _

Un semi-shinigami. Le cas le pire. Dans le cas de ses deux enfants, Vincent et Frances, le côté humain l'avait emporté. Alors certes leurs yeux étaient magnifiques. Certes il pouvait sentier la présence de personne sans voir ou entendre. Il pouvait ressentir, plus ou moins, les sentiments des gens à leurs égard si ils se concentraient bien (Vincent avait parfois tendance à oublier cette capacité. Ou à ne s'en servir que pendant ses missions). Mais il y avait un cas, qui n'arrivait qu'une fois sur il ne savait combien de naissance de semi. Un enfant aux pouvoirs entièrement éveillés. Des pouvoirs de shinigamis dans un corps humain. Des yeux de dieux. La capacité de sentir qu'un malheur allait arriver (comme il regrettait que Vincent n'ait pas eut ce pouvoir en éveil). De sentir que quelqu'un allait mourir même.

Remit de sa surprise il s'accroupit devant l'enfant, qui serrait son béret noir dans ses petites mains égratignées «Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Allan.

- Allan comment?

- Walker.» L'enfant hésita, jetant un œil aux différents cerceuils. «Je viens parce que mon père...mon père...est...» Il semblait choqué mais pas traumatisé. Pas en larmes. Et Undertaker se doutait du pourquoi. «On a besoin de vous. Je suis venu vous chercher monsieur.

-Très bien. Il est grand?

- Oui.

- A quel point?» L'enfant le regarda bien en face et Undertaker remarqua que ses lunettes étaient des lunettes d'enfants shinigamis. Son vrai père prenait garde. Bonne chose. «Comparé à moi?

- A votre épaule. Et large comme vous.

- Ha bien.»

Il alla chercher un cercueil en gloussant. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul shinigami à avoir trouver l'amour chez les humains. Cependant que cet enfant ait des lunettes spéciales prouvait que le vrai père était présent et avait déclaré la naissance du petit au service.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son fils, Undertaker se demanda si Vincent faisait partit des futures recrues des faucheurs. Si il avait été choisi, si ses origines avaient été vu.

_Si tel était le cas..._

…_.il le saurait rapidement._

* * *

><p><strong> Fin<strong>


	17. Seulement 7 âmes?

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Pas grand chose, c'est juste un peu triste.

**Personnages: **Grell(e) et William.

**Paring:** Grell(s) voudrait bien mais William semble de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note 1:** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

**Note 2:** Quelques allusions à l'OAV sur les shinigamis. D'ailleurs je n'aime pas les gens qui disent que William a été sans coeur. Non! il a fait son travail! Ca ne lui à pas plût mais il devait le faire!

* * *

><p><strong>Seulement 7 âmes?<strong>

* * *

><p>William referma la porte de son bureau, silencieusement. Il posa son journal des âmes.<p>

Et le fixa. Pensif.

_Non. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée._

_Mais peu importe._

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

«Will!»

Et pas prêt à subir _**ça**_.

«Agent Sucliff, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai des âmes à amener à la bibliothèque.

- Ha ça tombe bien, moi aussi.»

William grogna et partit, ramassant son carnet au passage, faisant hausser un sourcil à Grell. _Bizarre, _se fit le dieu au genre indéfini en suivant son ami._ D'habitude Will range son carnet dans un tiroir, il ne le prend pas avec lui_.

Mais après tout, il était peut-être juste fatigué «Willy, je vais te faire couler un bain chaud et te faire un bon repas.

- Agent Sucliff, j'appréciais que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre pour ma femme!

- Tu n'es pas marié.

- Justement. Je n'ai PAS de femme!»

Le roux gloussa. Et William remonta ses lunettes. Un jour autre, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel et lancé une remarque acide, aurait peut-être levé sa faux côté crosse pour menacer son associé d'un coup sur le crâne.

_Pas aujourd'hui._

Il se contenta de grogner. Et accéléra le pas.

Grell plissa les yeux. «Mauvaise journée?

- Humpf.

-Tu as vue des vies particulièrement horribles? Atroces? Sanglantes? Des choses innommables? Comme une secte immonde?

- Humpf.

- Tu as fauché de belles femmes qui t'avaient émoustillés?

- …..Ne me compare pas à Knox ou à toi Grell!

- Ha! tu es revenu au tutoiement!» _Après tout, la journée de travail était finie!_ Grell avait presque envie de sauter de joie à l'effondrement de cette barrière. _Sauf que son ami ne semblait pas d'humeur._

Il tenta «Tu as fauché un humain que tu connaissais? Tu sais pourtant que...

- Ça te va bien de dire ça.»

Grell grimaça. William allait-il lui rappeler Madam Red toute sa vie? _Probablement. Ce n'était pas le genre d'erreur qu'on pardonnait. Il avait été presque pire qu'un démon à tuer toute ces femmes, surtout de CETTE façon. Il avait fini par comprendre mais ça faisait mal de se le faire rappeler sans cesse. Encore et encore. _

En plus Grell avait bataillé que pour cette femme puisse se réincarner vite. Il avait, pendant son assignation à résidence, monté un dossier qui avait permis à la rousse d'être réincarné avant même son mari ou sa sœur. Il espérait ne jamais croiser la route de la réincarnation. Mais William serait capable de l'envoyer faucher son âme à la fin.

«Tu as fauché l'âme d'un enfant?»

William eut un frisson désagréable. Et se raidit. Grell grimaça. _Touché._ Ho oui il détestait ça aussi. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'il était difficile d'évaluer une très jeune âme. _Comment savoir ses qualités, ses défauts? Si elle méritait d'être épargnée? D'accord ils filaient immédiatement à la réincarnation mais quand même!_

«Un jeune?

- Grell, excuses-moi mais pourrais-tu LA BOUCLER!»

L'autre referma la bouche. Boudeur. _Ho le brun était de mauvaise humeur, pire que d'habitude!_ L'être roux avisa le carnet qui dépassait de la poche de son ami.

_Oserait-il?_

_Il allait se faire trancher les cheveux par William à grand coup de faux. _

Bah il se planquerait chez Ronald. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec sa copine. «Où? C...Comment?

- Edimbourg. Noyade.

- Ha.» Mince, ça voulait dire que le gamin avait surement souffert. Grell détestait ça. Parfois il était tenté d'abrégé les souffrances, pour que l'être ne meure pas dans la terreur, la panique, l'âme déchirée par le regret et le chagrin. Mais c'était interdit. Un shinigami ne tuait pas un humain. Même pour lui épargner la douleur. C'était la limite qui les séparaient des démons.

William entra dans la grande bibliothèque et se mit au travail, rangeant les enregistrements cinématographique dans des boîtes colorés, faisant une étiquette parfaite et détaillés pour chacun. Les rangeant ensuite. «Les âmes maintenant. Direction la crypte.

- Seulement 7?

- ….Quoi?

- Bah moi j'en ai eu 12.

- Tu es toujours sous surveillance! Donc plus de travail!

- Pff. Chouchou!»

_Bizarre cependant. Seulement 7 âmes, c'était rare. _

_Surtout à cette époque._

Il s'empressa de finir et de rejoindre son ami à la crypte des âmes. L'employé terminait de remplir les papiers «Monsieur Spear...vous aviez 8 âmes à faucher. Vous en avez épargné un?

- Oui.

- Très bien.»

Grell tenta d'enregistrer. _William avait épargné quelqu'un. William qui avait froidement fauché Thomas Wallis avec qui il avait pourtant sympathisé..._

Il attrapa d'un coup le carnet. Le brun tenta de le reprendre mais le roux bondit en arrière, ouvrant à la page du jour.

Et se figea.

«Thomas Wallis. 1886-1890. Noyade.» Le nom n'était pas barré mais surligné. Marque de l'âme épargnée. William avait sauvé le gamin. Ne l'avait pas fauché. Et une phrase était griffonnée «Raison: Génie»

Grelle regarda la photo. Serrant les doigts sur le cahier.

_SA réincarnation._

_Ou un hasard?_

_Un Cruel hasard?_

«Will...»

Mais le brun lui reprit le carnet et partit à grand pas.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Grell fut à court de mots.

_Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Si quelqu'un est inspiré pour écrire une suite/séquelle, je serais la première à lui offrir une chaleureuse review ^^


	18. Pas des outils

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Pas grand chose, c'est juste un peu triste.

**Personnages: **Ciel et Vincent Phantomhive + Diederich

**Paring: **Léger Vindee

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

**Note 2:** SPOILERS sur Sullivan et sur le dernier chapitre (98) après le "7 ans plus tard"

* * *

><p><em><strong> Pas des outils<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ciel courrait dans les couloirs, joyeusement. Du haut de ses 6 ans, il était un enfant plein de vie, heureux et souriant. Il aimait sa maison et ses parents. Il adorait son oncle et sa tante. Il s'amusait comme un fou avec sa cousine Lizzie et admirait son cousin Edward. Il avait parfois demandé une petite sœur lui aussi. Mais ses parents avaient juste ri. Il avait boudé. Puis son père lui avait doucement expliqué que ce n'était pas le bon moment: sa mère se relevait d'une dure crise d'asthme et devait se reposer.<p>

Donc l'enfant s'amusait sagement dans la maison, sans déranger personne. _Pour que sa maman se repose_. Lui était guérit de sa propre crise. Et là...là... «Papa est rentré!»

Il courut jusqu'au bureau. Son papa n'était pas revenu la veille, et là c'était presque le soir. Son père n'avait jamais été absent si longtemps. Ou c'était rare. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Et se faufila, silencieusement. Son père était assit sur le canapé, devant le feu, la tête sur l'épaule de...Ciel eut un grand sourire...Diederich. Son oncle préféré était là! Puis il fronça les sourcils, son père semblait dormir à moitié, et l'allemand lui caressait distraitement les cheveux tout en lui parlant, alors qu'ils regardaient un paquet de feuilles.

Ils parlaient en allemand. A voix basse.

Ciel s'approcha encore. _Pourquoi papa dort à moitié sur Oncle Dee?_ Il frappa dans sa main droite de son poing gauche, un grand sourire aux lèvres._ C'est vrai qu'on est bien dans les bras de Oncle Dee! _Il fit quelques pas. «Papa?»

Vincent se redressa et le regarda «Ciel? Je pensais que tu étais au lit!

- Je suis guéri papa!»

L'anglais haussa un sourcil «Dee, rajoute une bûche dans la cheminée.»

L'allemand se leva et obéit, doucement. Dans le silence. Ciel grimpa sur le canapé et se blottit sur les genoux de son père. Ravi. «Tu m'as manqué!

- Je suis parti hier matin.

- C'était trop long!» Il eut une petite moue «Et maman est toujours au lit!

- Je sais. Je retournerais la voir après.»

Ciel sourit. Son père était bien allé voir sa mère en rentrant. Et comme il pensait qu'il se reposait, il n'était pas venu, ne voulant pas le réveiller. «Tu joue avec moi?

- D'accord. Mais laisses-moi finir quelque chose d'abord d'accord?» rit le comte tandis que son amant s'asseyait à nouveau à côté de lui, ébouriffant les cheveux soyeux du bambin au passage.

«Tu es malade papa?

- Non pourquoi?

- Tu avais la tête sur l'épaule de Oncle Dee!»

Vincent toussota. Et s'empêcha de rougir. Heureusement que son fils n'avait pas surprit un moment plus tendre. Un bras autour de sa taille. Le visage enfoui dans son cou. Heureusement ce qu'il avait surprit pouvait s'expliquer «J'étais très fatigué! Et l'épaule de Dee était très confortable.

- Ha oui? Et pourquoi Oncle Dee te caressait les cheveux?

- Parce qu'ils sont très doux.» expliqua Diederich, l'air de rien. Un fin sourire aux lèvres et sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

L'enfant leva la main et toucha les cheveux cobalts de son géniteur «Hoo c'est vrai.

- D'où crois-tu que tu tiens tes cheveux mon cœur?»

Le petit rit et se blottit contre l'homme, aggripé à son veston, les yeux à moitié fermés, écoutant les paroles en allemand. Il regarda les écrits avec fatigue. Il ne comprenait rien car ce n'était pas en anglais. D'une petite voix, il chuchota «C'est ton travail?»

Vincent baissa les yeux. Et sourit, écartant une mèche foncée du visage de son trésor, d'une des lumières de sa vie «Oui.»

Ciel pencha la tête, curieux «C'est difficile? Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué papa!» Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour le rassurer.

Le comte détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, ses doigts se crispèrent dans le tissu du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et hésita_. Que dire?_ Il chercha quelques instants puis se contenta d'un laconique «Oui.

- Et avant, c'était grand-père?»

Le lord grimaça et attrapa discrètement la main de son voisin, comme pour chasser un souvenir pénible ou douloureux «Non, c'était ta Grand-Mère.

- C'était elle qui travaillait?» s'exclama l'enfant, émerveillé. Mais il vit que son père n'avait guère envie d'en parler. _Après tout c'était sa maman non?_ Il changea donc de sujet «Alors notre famille est très très ancienne?

- Oui. Très. Ce travail, nous le faisons depuis des générations.

- Moi aussi plus tard alors?»

Il ne vit pas la légère douleur dans les yeux de son père. Pas plus qu'il ne vit ses doigts se resserrer sur la main de son amant et ami avec qui il échangea un regard triste. La réponse mit du temps à venir. «Oui.»

Ciel, ravit à l'idée de faire des choses avec son père plus tard, s'écria, joyeusement «Tu m'apprendra alors?

- ...Oui.» Le lord ferma les yeux. Mais ne changea pas son expression, son sourire revenant tout aussi vite.

L'enfant se mit à rire et se pelotonna dans les bras de l'homme.

Impatient de faire plein de choses avec son père.

Il ne vit pas l'unique larme qui roula sur la joue de Vincent Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 ans et demi plus tard.<strong>_

«Les enfants ne sont pas les outils de leurs parents.»

_Il n'éprouve que du mépris._

_Il n'éprouve que de la haine._

Cette femme qui avait manipulée Sullivan, lui faisant croire à des fables, pour mieux se servir d'elle, sans aucune pitié.

Ne voyant que le ''cerveau'' de son défunt époux.

_Pas sa fille._

_Pas son enfant._

Emprisonnant sa fille dans un mensonge, pour toute sa vie, la mutilant sans aucune pitié. Lui brisant le pied pour ne pas qu'elle fuit, qu'elle parte.

_Les enfants ne sont pas des outils._

Ciel se souvenait de son père. Si les enfants étaient les outils de leurs parents, cela s'appliquait peut-être à sa famille.

Mais dans ce cas, tous les Phantomhive avaient été les outils de leurs prédécesseurs, génération après génération, formé à être toujours la même chose, avoir le même rôle. Peu importe la volonté.

Il savait maintenant.

Il se souvenait.

Vincent Phantomhive souffrait à l'idée que son fils le remplace.

_Que son fils devienne un noble du mal._

_Qu'il devienne Chien de Garde._

_Qu'il sombre dans les ténèbres._

Mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


	19. Les pensées d'un vieux Shinigami

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Pas grand chose, c'est juste triste.

**Personnages: **Undertaker, mentions de personnages + Ciel et Sebastian

**Paring: **Aucun en particulier, juste des sous-entendus de UndertakerxClaudia, Vindee, AlexisxFrance

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pensées d'un vieux Shinigami<strong>

* * *

><p>Undertaker savait que ce jour arriverait. Il était immortel après tout. Il ne deviendrait pas plus vieux physiquement et n'allait pas mourir de vieillesse.<p>

Jamais.

Seules les blessures fatales d'un démon, ou une faux pourrait lui être préjudiciable.

Il en avait vu passer des humains. Les faucheurs avaient quelques pouvoirs. Et bizarrement personne ne se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas vieilli depuis plus de 50 ans.

Ces question s'effaçait de l'esprit même des simple humains quand il entrait.

Il en avait vu des humains.

Enfants en larmes, femmes éplorées ou tristement soulagé, frères ravis de récupérer l'héritage...

Il en avait vu des émotions humaines. Chagrin, soulagement, tristesse et parfois la joie. Si cela n'était pas justifiée, ça le faisait grincer des dents.

Oui une jeune femme mariée à un vieil homme par ses parents pouvaient être soulagée. Après tout elle n'avait pas choisi ce mari. Et elle était désormais libre. Libre de se trouver un second époux même. Ou de rester une femme libre.

Des héritiers se battant et se hurlant dessus pour l'héritage dans sa boutique le faisait ricaner, plus de mépris que d'amusement réel.

Il voyait les âmes.

_Âmes pures, âmes souillées, âmes blessées et âmes esseulées._

_Parfois ils voyait deux âmes sœurs ensemble et ça le faisait sourire. _

_Malgré la douloureuse solitude qui lui serrait le cœur. _

Parfois il avait eu un amant ou une amante dans sa longue vie. Homme et femme. Il n'était pas un aimant des relations courtes et rapides. Il ne faisait pas ça avec n'importe qui. Ses loquets contenaient autant des amis chers que des personnes aimées. Le dernier, celui de Claudia, étant celui que la personne qu'il avait le plus chérie dans sa vie.

Pour un peu, il serait allé au royaume des shinigamis et aurait supplié pour faire d'elle un de ses semblables, lui accorder cela. Mais non. Retourner là-bas serait dangereux pour lui. Il était un renégat, et un dissident. Qu'auraient-ils fait si ce n'est lui rire au nez et l'enfermer? Le forcer à remettre des lunettes et à travailler.

_Il ne voulait pas devenir leur chose._

_Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça._

_Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il fasse ça pour elle._

* * *

><p>Il avait vu ses enfants grandir. Officiellement il n'avait rencontré le jeune comte que 6 mois après que Vincent soit sortit de Weston, alors qu'il menait sa première vraie enquête d'envergure, avec son ami allemand à ses côtés. Le fossoyeur avait été réellement amusé par ce dernier, dur et rigide, mais le surveillant d'un regard aigue, sans doute prêt à le ''tuer'' au moindre geste louche envers Vincent.<p>

_C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air innocent._

_Qu'il était bizarre._

Ho que ce garçon était mignon ~

Il avait vu ses enfants se marier. Avoir des enfants à leur tour. Il voyait Vincent sourire et rire. Au milieu de ses fidèles. Undertaker regardait le bel homme qu'il était devenu. Qu'il avait vu grandir de loin.

Quand une âme sombre et tortueuse s'approcha un peu trop prêt de son fils, avec ses idées sordides et perverses à son égard, le fossoyeur allait intervenir mais se figea en voyant Diederich se lever en d'une seule phrase, forcer Vincent à aller dans une pièce avec lui. Laissant le baron aux intentons louches seul au milieu de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma sur eux. Undertaker s'effondra sur le tapis en hurlant de rire sous les regard blasés des autres nobles du mal.

_Diederich était vraiment possessif et protecteur._

_Ho son fils avait un vrai chien de garde._

_Quel belle âme ~_

* * *

><p>Et puis ce jour fatal arriva. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis son réveil. Un serrement douloureux à la poitrine. Il eut un frisson en se rendant compte que c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Claudia. Une impression de peine, de douleur. Et une poigne glacée.<p>

Et puis le téléphone avait sonné.

La voix de Frances Midford lui demandant de venir au domaine Phantomhive.

Sa fille avait la voix tremblante, même si elle le cachait.

Et Undertaker avait comprit.

Quand il vit le manoir brûlé, il remercia le ciel d'avoir des cheveux devant les yeux. Cachant sa rage et sa douleur.

_Qui avait fait ça?_

_Comment était-ce possible?_

_Vincent prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il avait toujours une arme à portée de main. Il était un homme prudent. Très prudent._

Il se tourna vers son chariot. Trois cercueils. Deux grands et un petit. Quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait des domestiques. Ça lui ferait trop de travail sinon. Beaucoup trop.

_Il était l'ami de la famille._

_L'ami._

_C'était à lui de se charger des Phantomhives décédés._

Pour la seconde fois depuis longtemps, il aurait souhaité ne pas être fossoyeur. Les corps de son fils et de sa belle-fille étaient dans un état lamentable. Brûlés. Lardés de coup de couteaux. Undertaker ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, être mort poignardé ou étouffés par la fumée et brûlés?

La femme avait les bagues de la comtesse...l'homme qui la tenait, même sans sa chevalière, était forcement son mari.

_Aucun doute.._

Il avait commencé par Rachel, refoulant la douleur. Il l'avait posé dans le cercueil. Et avait posé la boite en bois sur son chariot. Avant de retourner, lentement, vers la pièce où...

Ne voyant personne, il tomba à genoux.

_Son fils._

_Peut-être le premier enfant qu'il n'ait jamais eu._

_Son trésor._

Qu'il avait choisi de ne voir que comme un partenaire pour le protéger, pour lui permettre de mener la vie parfaite d'un comte. D'avoir une vie de mortel. Il aurait pu prendre son fils, retourner chez ses semblables et faire de Vincent un vrai shinigami. Le garder pour lui. Mais dans ce cas, Frances ne serait jamais nés et ses petits-enfants n'existeraient pas. Et là, les conséquences tombaient devant ses yeux. Son fils, son précieux enfant, un symbole de son amour avec Claudia, était mort.

_Il n'avait même pas 40 ans. _

_Il n'avait même pas 35 ans._

_Son fils._

Qu'il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître. Qui n'avait même plus sa bague. Pour un peu qui aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait bien de lui? Il eut envie de sortir sa faux et de voir la cinématique record de son enfant. Pour être sûr. Et si c'était un faux? Si son fils était prisonnier et blessé quelque part.

_Non._

_Il le saurait._

_Il le sentirait._

_Il n'aurait pas si mal_.

Il souleva le corps et le posa dans le cercueil. Il avait toujours su qu'il le ferait. Qu'il ferait ce geste un jour. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça...Vincent était censé avoir une longue vie, heureuse et mourir vieux. Même s'il était le chien de garde.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer. Il caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de l'humain. _Quel shinigami avait récolté son âme? Quel traitement aurait-il_? Aurait-il l'accès à la paix? Devrait-il assumer ses actes? Aurait-il le droit d'être réincarner? Aurait-il la possibilité de devenir un shinigami? Mais peu importait...il était mort.

«Mon fils.»

Ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire.

«J'avais promis à ta mère de te protéger.»

Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir.

«Je pensais...»

Un semi-shinigami était plus résistant qu'un humain et pouvait survivre à des blessures graves. Sans le feu, peut-être qu'il aurait survécu. Peut-être...C'était difficile d'évaluer les coups de couteau. Aucun ne semblait mortel cependant. Cependant il y en avait plusieurs. Comme si les tueurs avaient juste pris plaisir à le faire souffrir. L'abandonnant avec sa femme morte, le laissant mourir de ses blessures ou étouffés par la fumée.

_Ce qui était arrivé._

«Je suis désolé.»

_Un des rares humains à qui il tenait._

«Pardonnes-moi.»

_De ne pas avoir pu te sauver._ _Sauver ta famille._

_Comment des humains avaient pu tuer un homme comme Vincent? Comment? Un démon avait-il un rôle là-dedans?_

Fermant les yeux, il se pencha, essuyant le sang du front pâle. Et posa un baiser sur la peau froide, abîmée. «Tu étais si précieux...pour tant de gens.»

Il posa le cercueil sur sa charrette, la gorge serré à lui faire mal. Il devrait préparer les corps puis les enterrer dans le cimetière familiale, à quelques pas du manoir. Undertaker resta silencieux, se promettant de poser des fleurs sur la tombe de Claudia dès qu'il irait enterrer les... Il prit une grande inspiration.

_**Et Ciel?**_

Il chercha longuement. Cherchant un peu partout. Dans la chambre de l'enfant, dans celle de ses parents...partout.

_**Rien.**_

Il utilisa même ses pouvoirs pour chercher sa lanterne cinématographique.

_**Rien.**_

«Ciel n'est pas là?»

_Pas de corps._

_Pas de traces._

«Il est vivant.»

_Mais rien. _

_Rien du tout. _

Si il était encore en service, il aurait pu chercher le nom de l'enfant et aller le sauver mais s'il était captif et que ses geôliers n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer?

Si il était gardé comme trophée pour être le ''chiot de garde''?

* * *

><p>L'enterrement fut horrible, triste. Même le ciel était gris, et la neige commençait à tomber. Froid. Gris. Comme un monde sans couleur. Elizabeth pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Edward tentait de lutter et s'était isolé après mais le fossoyeur avait senti son âme qui irradiait de douleur, signe de l'enfant pleurait lui aussi, tentant de faire bonne figure pour que ses parents s'occupent plus de sa sœur que de lui. Frances tremblait, le visage fermé, serrée contre son époux en larmes. Madam Red semblait sous le choc. Anesthésiée.<p>

Et Undertaker se sentait vide.

Tellement vide.

* * *

><p>Et un jour Ciel revint. Cette nouvelle fut transmise dans les journaux. Le retour miracle de l'enfant. Il ne put aller le voir. Il n'était pas son parrain et personne ne savait qu'il était son grand-père. Il attendit. Attendit.<p>

Et un jour la porte s'ouvrit.

Ciel, habillé comme un adulte, avec une canne même, dans ses chaussures rehaussés pour se grandir se tenait devant lui.

Grimé comme un adulte.

Tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

Mais Undertaker sentit son cœur se torde : il ressemblait tellement à son père. Il serait sans doute son presque sosie une fois adulte.

L'enfant avait un cache-cache. Dissimulé derrière quelques mèches de cheveux.

_Bizarre._

Undertaker sentait quelque chose. Et il frémit quand une vague de dégoût le hérissa. Hérissait sa nature de shinigami.

_Un démon._

_Habillé en majordome. _

_Venait de se poster derrière son maître_.

Il comprit. Horrifié, il comprit comment Ciel avait pu revenir, avait pu échapper à ceux qui le retenaient. Il avait passé un pacte.

Son petit-fils, la seule chose qui lui restait de Vincent.

…._Allait mourir bientôt._

«Undertaker? Tu es l'informateur de ma famille depuis longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi.»

Le chiot était devenu un chien.

_Vincent...tu souhaitais que ça arrive le plus tard possible._

_Je suis désolé._

«Très bien petit comte mais tu va devoir payer le prix.»

_Il allait le suivre de près. Il allait chercher de son côté._

_Il saurait quel était les conditions du pacte._

Et s'arrangerait pour le briser. Soit en forçant le démon à trahir le pacte, détruisant donc ce dernier. Soit il accomplirait le but de l'enfant avant lui. Si Ciel ne pouvait atteindre son but, Sebastian ne pouvait l'y aider et ne pourrait pas non plus prendre l'âme.

_Et si...si je n'y parviens pas.._.Son œil vert et or brilla, fixant la porte refermée après que ses informations aient été donné au comte de Phantomhive, à son second petit-fils _Je tuerais ce démon...Douloureusement._


	20. Hormones

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Hum...Romance, Humour?

**Personnage: **Diederich.

**Paring: **Pas vraiment, c'est surtout un fantasme là!

**Rating: T/M?**

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

**Note 2: **Je rappelle que c'est la fin du 19e siècle et l'époque victorienne hein?

* * *

><p><strong>Hormones<strong>

* * *

><p>Il en aurait pleuré de rage.<p>

_Mais contre qui être en colère?_

_C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de la sienne._

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Vincent si il fantasmait sur lui. Même si le jeune homme faisait exprès de se montrer sensuel. Ce garçon était un séducteur. Aucun doute. Ce n'était probablement qu'un jeu pour lui. Un simple jeu pour le rendre fou et pour le faire crier de rage. Le faire rougir.

Pour ensuite se moquer de lui, avec son rire si doux et si clair. Ses longs cils sombres faisant ressortir la couleur de ses prunelles.

Il avait rêvé de l'anglais. _De ses doux yeux clairs emplis de désir, brumeux. De ses lèvres rougies laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. De cette voix tremblante chuchotant son prénom comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. De ses joues délicieusement rosies. De sa peau laiteuse brûlante sous les paumes de ses mains. D'une main au doigts fins qui serrait le draps blanc, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose._

_Ce corps mince et musclé. _

_Ce corps parfait. _

_Ce corps qui s'arquait sous ses caresse._

_Il avait parfaitement visualisé les cuisses laiteuses que l'être magnifique aurait..._

Il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là. Et n'avait pas eu besoin de lever la couverture pour comprendre d'où venait son problème. Il avait presque eu les larmes, des larmes de frustration, aux yeux.

Il en avait vu assez, l'unique fois où il avait aperçu le comte, dans sa chambre, qui changeait sa chemise, torse nu, sans se soucier de son fag.

Depuis ce jour, les rêves brûlants se succédaient, parasitant son esprit. Visualisant ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses rêves.

_Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille._

_Il n'avait jamais passé de temps avec une fille._

_Il n'était pas là pour courtiser ou se trouver une fiancée, selon sa famille._

_Et il n'était pas du genre à aller voir._..

Son corps n'avait jamais expérimenté ça. Jamais. Vierge. Et en parfaite santé. Son corps le trahissait. Dans les douches, il regardait le mur. Refusant le moindre contrat visuel. Terrifié que son corps réagisse.

_Pourquoi se consumait-il comme ça?_

_Il ne pouvait pas. _

_Pas être homosexuel. _

_C'était mal, c'était un crime._

Et il ne pouvait pas fantasmer comme ça sur Vincent, avec qui il allait travailler après l'école. Et qui se montrait séducteur par jeu. Si il réagissait comme ça devant lui, dans le meilleur de cas, le lord se moquerait de lui et lui ferait du chantage pour toujours. Dans le pire des cas, il s'écraserait.

_Comment contrôler les réactions de son corps? Comment arrêter de fantasmer sur ce garçon? Comment arrêter de rêver d'avoir des._...Il empoigna désespérément une poignée de cheveux, une forte envie de pleurer dans la gorge..._.de rêver d'avoir des relations sexuelle avec un autre garçon, et pire que tout avec Phantomhive?_

«C'est la faute de sa gueule de fille!»

Il regretta ces paroles. Ce n'était pas la faute de Vincent s'il était aussi beau et s'il était légèrement efféminée. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il le hantait la nuit comme ça.

Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs. Des rumeurs et des ragots envers beaucoup d'élèves. Il savait que certains jouaient à certaines sortes de jeux. C'était dans le plus grand secret. Il n'y avait pas réellement d'amour. C'était brûlant. C'était rapide. En quelques minutes c'était terminé. Mais jamais cela n'avait été associé au jeune comte.

Soit il était très fort pour faire taire ses jouets...car un type comme lui ne pouvait avoir de vrais amants. Soit il n'était pas intéressé.

Pour Diederich il était hors de question de faire ça en vitesse avec un inconnu, dans un coin, de se donner physiquement à un inconnu.

«Je ne suis pas si désespéré.»

Son corps le brûlait quand il se réveillait. A l'aube. La honte lui serrait le ventre. Il se sentait faible et humilié.

Cela empirait de nuit en nuit.

La nuit dernière, son rêve avait été complet:_ La vision du jeune comte qui criait sous ses assauts, ses ongles enfoncés dans son dos. Ses yeux lumineux et brumeux. Sa gorge marquée de traces de morsures. Ses jambes qui tremblaient, serrant ses hanches. _

Humilié au réveil, le désir lui serrant le ventre. Il avait du utilisé sa main, les reins en feu, la honte brûlant ses joues.

«Pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.»

_Comment chasser ce désir?_

_Comment mettre fin à ce fantasme?_

Rassemblant ses draps en une boule chiffonnée, il eut envie de pleurer.

Il était attiré par un homme. Voulait l'avoir dans ses bras, dans son lit...

Pourquoi_ lui_?

Pourquoi **lui**?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	21. Le Fossoyeur et la Noble IV

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Hum...

**Personnages: **Undertaker, Claudia P, Vincent P + OC

**Paring: **UndertakerxClaudia

**Rating: **Pour tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fossoyeur et la Noble IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Undertaker parlait avec ses nobles du mal, qui buvaient et jouaient au billard. Son regard fut attiré par la petite silhouette assis sur un fauteuil. Vincent avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il tentait de suivre, d'écouter mais sa jeunesse ne lui permettait pas d'être efficace à une telle heure de la nuit.<p>

_Minuit._

Quand il était arrivé au repas, le petit garçon, dans son petit costume de petit seigneur, avait été charmant, souriant et saluant les invités de son père de façon adorablement aimable. Frances avait fait la révérence, dans sa jolie robe. Et Claudia était magnifique. Le repas avait été agréable, aucune remarque contre ses enfants n'avait été faite. Le petit lord s'était montré très digne, aucune parole en trop et aucune gourmandise.

Pourtant il était un peu gourmand.

Undertaker avait eu la réponse quand le petit avait jeté un regard légèrement craintif vers son père lorsque le dessert était arrivé.

Et puis Claudia s'était retiré, emmenant la petite fille de 6 ans avec elle. Elle avait tendu la main à son fils mais le comte avait dit «Vincent reste avec moi!»

Sa femme avait eu un regard surprit mais n'avait pas protesté. Pensant certainement que son époux voulait garder l'enfant une heure de plus.

_Elle n'avait pas pu se douter de ça._

L'enfant bailla, se frottant les yeux. Et prit une taloche «_Ne relâche pas ton attention._» de son père.

Il gémit et regarda la feuille, dont les lignes devaient lui paraître troubles. Le pauvre semblait prêt à s'endormir sur place malgré la lumière dans la pièce.

_Heureusement que son père ne voulait pas le faire boire un verre pour commencer à en faire un homme_.

Le petit toussa à cause de la fumée de tabac. Et murmura «Père, je suis fatigué!» Sa voix était légèrement plaintive, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

«Termine l'exercice! Et arrête de chouiner! Tu as 8 ans!»

Le petit eut un gémissement et regarda la feuille, ne comprenant sans doute pas certaine choses. Il était trop jeune. Il devrait dormir dans son lit, comme n'importe quel enfant.

Mais Undertaker n'était que l'informateur. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il grimaça quand son fils reçut une nouvelle taloche quand il s'endormit à nouveau.

«Je n'y arrive pas!»

Undertaker se rapprocha pour lire la feuille, et fronça les sourcils. Vincent avait beau être terriblement précoce et intelligent, c'était trop difficile, même pour lui. Mais il admirait son courage, un enfant normal aurait fondu en larmes depuis longtemps. Lui, il essayait.

«Arrêtes de te plaindre. Tu n'est pas une fillette!

- Héhéhé monsieur le comte, je pense que minuit c'est un peu tard pour lui. Un enfant épuisé ne peut pas utiliser ses capacités intellectuelles normalement.»

Il préférait ne pas dire '_'vous êtes tellement stupide que vous lui donnez des choses impossibles à faire, même pour le petit génie qu'il est_.'' Cela serait probablement une mauvaise idée. Même si imaginer la tête de James à ces mots était très très drôle.

Le comte posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui clignait des yeux, pour ne pas s'endormir, concentré sur cet exercice trop difficile «Il doit s'habituer à veiller.

- Vraiment? Il ne prendra votre succession que après Weston dans le pire des cas. Ce qui laisse près de 10 ans au minimum. Il a tout le temps de s'habituer.

- La formation du chien de garde commence dès l'enfance Undertaker!»

Vincent leva les yeux vers son père. «Je n'y arrive pas! Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas.

- Il va falloir que je vois avec ton précepteur ce qu'il t'apprend.

- Je doute que il lui ai apprit ce genre de chose. Ou que Vincent ai pu lire ''ça'' dans les livres à sa disposition.»

L'enfant bailla, et se frotta les yeux «Père je le ferais demain, je peux aller dormir?

- Décidément tu es vraiment une chiffe-molle, toujours dans les jupons de ta mère à te faire dorloter!»

Le fossoyeur grogna. Un enfant si jeune était souvent comme ça. Il allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit.

«James, ça suffit!» Claudia entra, avançant à grands pas vers son fils. «Mon pauvre chéri.»

Le garçon lâcha le papier «Maman!» Il se blottit dans ses bras, se laissant soulever, les yeux déjà fermé tant il était fatigué.

Le visage fermé par la colère, la comtesse se tourna vers son mari «Ce n'est qu'un enfant James, comment peux-tu lui en demander tant? Regardes le, il peut à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Et tu le gardes dans cette pièce. Tu ne l'as pas fait fumé ou boire?

- Le fils du chien de garde doit toujours être près à suivre son père. Et non je ne l'ai pas fait fumé ou boire!

- A huit ans? Tu es jeune, tu ne va pas mourir tout de suite!» Elle tourna le dos «Viens mon ange, je vais te coucher.

- Je n'ai pas réussi l'exercice de père.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu le ferra demain, d'accord?»

Elle partit à grand pas, et Undertaker se retint d'éclater de rire. Ses épaules tressautèrent et il prit la première occasion pour quitter la pièce.

Il marcha tranquillement vers la chambre du petit lord et y trouva Claudia qui enlevait ses riches habits à leur fils. «Héhéhé...Une vrai louve de garde ~»

La comtesse tourna les yeux vers lui, amusée «Mes enfants sont les plus belles choses que la vie m'a donné.» Elle ramassa la chemise blanche et chuchota «Lèves les bras mon ange.» Elle lui enfila le vêtements et retira le reste. Elle le prit sur ses genoux ensuite. Le petit garçon, à moitié endormi, posa la tête contre son épaule, épuisé. «Il devient grand, bientôt je ne pourrais plus le soulever ou le prendre sur mes genoux comme ça.»

Undertaker gloussa «Il est petit pour son âge pourtant.

- Ça rends James fou.

- Ce qui est stupide. Il grandira à l'adolescence. J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants qui étaient petits avant l'adolescence et qui ont poussé d'un coup. Devenant grand ou de taille acceptable.»

Claudia écarta les draps et coucha son fils. Elle l'embrassa sur le front «Dors mon trésor!

- ….'B'Nuit Maman!» Marmonna le petit, se nichant dans ses couvertures.

La comtesse lui caressa la joue «Tu sais Undertaker.

- Hum?

- Je n'aime pas James. Mais j'espère qu'il mourra le plus tard possible.» Elle voulait que son fils reste souriant et heureux le plus longtemps possible.

Elle voulait continuer à voir son sourire pendant des années.

Elle voulait qu'il reste innocent longtemps.

Que son rire reste sincère...et qu'il soit heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	22. Mise au Point

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Hum...

**Personnages: **Maurice Cole et Edward Midford

**Paring: **Maurice Cole semble avoir des sentiments pour Edgar Redmond, ce qui n'est apparemment pas partagés.

**Rating: **Pour tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

**Note 2:** J'ai toujours trouvé que Edward, malgré sa fureur, avait été un peu inactif quand il est arrivé pour sauver Ciel de Maurice Cole avec les préfets. Qui dit qu'il n'a pas fait une p'tite vengeance en privé après?

**Note 3:** Qu'on soit clair, je déteste Maurice Cole!

* * *

><p><strong> Mise au Point<strong>

* * *

><p>Sa vie était un Enfer. Tout le monde riait de lui dans son dos. La maison rouge l'ignorait en grande partie, prenant exemple sur son préfet. Celui-ci ne prononçait plus un mot. L'évitait. Edgar Redmond n'acceptait pas la trahison, et faisait comme s'il n'existait plus.<p>

_Et il avait prit un nouveau Fag... _

_Juste devant ses yeux. _

_Avant de le regarder bien en face avec un sourire ironique. _

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le regarda directement._

Maurice avait sentit son cœur se briser et ses yeux le brûler. Il avait quitté la pièce, tentant d'ignorer la joie de Harcourt. Tachant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine quand monsieur Redmond avait tendrement ébouriffé les cheveux blonds du plus jeune. Ni les yeux brillants de joie du dit-gamin.

_Ce sale gamin._

_Trop beau et trop innocent._

_Qui lui faisait de l'ombre._

_Et qu'il pensait avoir éliminé._

Il se souvenait encore de sa délicieuse satisfaction quand Johannes avait prit tout le blâme pour ne pas être venu au belvédère. Sa voix tremblante assurant qu'il n'avait rien reçu, pas d'invitation. Un de ses amis qui brandissaient la dite-invitation. Tout le monde le traitant de menteur, riant cruellement de lui. Et ce sale petit arriviste qui volait l'attention de Redmond avait été écarté.

_Et maintenant, tout était gâché à cause de Phantomhive. _

_Ce sale morveux._

_Qui avait tourné les préfets contre lui. _

_Il avait pourtant tenté de l'écarter. Après tout un gamin si petit, borgne qui ne souriait presque pas, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Et il avait tout de suite senti qu'il ne pouvait pas le manipuler. _

Frappant du pied un petit caillou, il se souvient avec délectation du visage choqué du morveux quand Midford lui avait crié dessus. La peine avait été lisible sue le visage pâle pendant quelques secondes. Cheslock avait suggéré que le gamin n'aimait pas Midford puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venue à l'école, mais la peine presque imperceptible sur son visage...lui l'avait bien vu et l'avait savouré.

Quelle satisfaction cela avait été, cela _**aurait du **_apprendre au gamin à rester à sa place.

Maurice avait ensuite tenté des avances au futur marquis, pensant que l'avoir dans sa poche serait intéressant, mais celui-ci lui avait jeté un coup d'œil méprisant. Et lui avait tourné le dos, rejoignant son préfet sans un mot.

_Il n'avait pas vu à quel point ses mots avaient frappé le gamin, apparemment. _Midford était quelqu'un de très gentil au fond. Faible donc._ Il était par conséquent heureux qu'il n'est pas vu la peine que son rejet avait provoqué._

Maurice n'avait pu s'en prendre à lui. Déjà parce que le garçon était bien plus puissant que lui. Sa famille était proche de la royauté, il était un futur marquis, certainement le futur chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre. Le jeune homme avait senti que il devrait faire attention au blond.

Il ne devait pas s'en faire un ennemi.

_Quoi de mieux que lui monter à quel point son cousin était méprisant des règles? Cherchant à attirer l'attention de garçons plus vieux sur lui pour ensuite les piétiner de son mépris?_

Détruire une famille, détruire des liens, briser des cœurs et des confiances...que c'était amusant. Dommage que le petit Phantomhive n'ait pas fondu en larmes comme cet idiot, cette lavette de Harcourt.

* * *

><p><em>Tout était fini désormais.<em>

_Personne ne le laisserait oublier ce qu'il avait fait._

_Même quand les plus vieux partiraient, les plus jeunes ne le laisseraient pas en paix._

_Et il ne serait jamais préfet, évidement._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce n'était pas juste. <strong>_

Il avait tellement travaillé pour que le préfet l'aime et soit fier de lui, pour prendre sa place un jour. Bien entendu il n'avait presque rien fait mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ça. Les jeunes fags s'arrangeaient forcement entre eux. Se rendaient mutuellement service en échange d'un autre service ou par amitié.

_C'est ce qu'il faisait non?_

_Sauf que tu faisais du chantage_. Souffla une horrible petite voix dans sa tête. _Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des services mutuels._

Désormais il était seul. Tout seul. Son vrai visage avait été révélé à toute l'école. Les plus jeunes riaient de lui dans son dos et lui riait ouvertement au nez quand il demandait si quelqu'un voulait bien être son fag. Un petit de première année lui avait fait un sourire ironique «_être le ''frère'' d'un menteur? Non merci.» _et cela avait été la réponse la plus aimable qu'il avait reçu.

Il devait désormais tout faire tout seul. Ses doigts étaient blessés, sa collation de l'après-midi était souvent infecte. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais** rien** fait. Il ne savait **rien **faire.

Il entendait les rires devant ce qu'il avait préparé, les rires devant ce qui était mal recousu.

Il remerciait parfois le ciel que son frère aîné ait quitté l'école, une lettre de ses parents aurait été le coup de grâce à sa disgrâce.

_Tout ça à cause de lui!_

Il allait se venger. Ce sale petit Phantomhive.

Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres. Ce gamin était orphelin. _ Dans les jupes de lui allait-il pleurer si il frappait fort?_ Il semblait fier, il n'irait pas se réfugier auprès de Midford.

Maurice n'allait pas frapper sur la mort de ses parents, c'était un peu trop mesquin et Edward pourrait le prendre pour lui.

Mais il se souvenait. Phantomhive avait une marque dans le dos. Comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Comme une bête.

Un rire le secoua.

Quelle délicieuse histoire allait-il pouvoir tisser? Il faudrait la rependre dans le dortoir bleu. Et le gamin ne pourrait plus se laver que sous des regards curieux.

_Nous, les humains, sommes ainsi fait._

* * *

><p>«Cole!»<p>

Il se figea.

_Midford._

_Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi? _

_Pour venir le provoquer comme ça._

Il se composa un visage parfait et fit, sans se retourner «Oui?

- J'ai à te parler.»

Il se retourna et leva les yeux sur l'adolescent blond. Midford était grand, fort et beau. Ses yeux verts avaient une teinte magnifique. Un vert très rare. Parfois on croyait même voir un étrange reflet. Il était fin et bien bâtie. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil et ses cheveux blonds scintillaient comme les blés. Comment il pouvait être apparenté à ce morveux borgne et sans saveur?

«Je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter devant les préfets.» Sa voix était dangereusement basse, et toute sa personne montrait une colère contenue.

«Je...Je ne comprend pas. J'ai été assez puni non?»

Être mit au ban, être humilié et raillé, n'avoir plus une once de respect...n'était-ce pas assez? Il était tout seul et se verrait jeter ça à la figure toute sa scolarité.

«Hum...pour tes mensonges et pour tes chantages oui. Je pense qu'être traité par le mépris et être tout seul pour le reste de tes études n'est pas si mal. Ne t'en fait pas, les petits nouveaux ne sauront rien. Tu pourra être amis avec tes enfants de 13 ans l'année prochaine.»

Maurice grimaça. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- A cause de toi, j'ai failli détruire ma relation avec mon cousin, le prenant pour un menteur et pour quelqu'un de malhonnête...

- Si tu ne l'a pas cru, c'est de ta faute.»

Edward le fixa, et Maurice remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses cils étaient clairs, presque dorés. Cette couleur faisait ressortir la teinte de ses pupilles.

Ces yeux qui semblaient fouiller son âme.

Midford détectait le mensonge plus facilement que n'importe qui...sauf quand la colère emportait ses émotions. Le jeune Cole avait évité de lui en proférer de trop gros quand il le regardait bien en face. _Et cette aversion du blond à son égard..._

Et cette force physique extraordinaire. Cette capacité d'imiter n'importe quel technique vu au moins une fois.

«Possible. J'ai été stupide.» Sa voix était terriblement froide. «Stupide de ne pas me rendre compte que, à chaque fois que c'était _**toi** _qui transmettait une invitation, le gamin arrivait en retard ou ne venait pas.»

Il se rappela du petit première année de la Green House qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, l'avait supplié de le croire en avait même perdu l'appétit, prenant ça de manière si dramatique que Hermann avait consolé _«Tu as juste été victime d'une confusion, ce n'est pas grave! Je ne suis pas fâché!»,_ terriblement inquiet par cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un coupable démasqué._ Il avait donc envisagé que le petit avait juste mal entendu de que le messager des préfets lui avait dit. _Et avait interdit à quiconque de s'en prendre à lui ou de s'en moquer.

_Dire que ce gosse n'avait rien fait._

_Pauvre gamin_.

Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi sa confrontation avec Ciel ceux précédant la scène avec Cole, il s'était demandé si il devait aller confronter son cousin. Finalement il n'avait pas eu à le faire.

_Entendre la discussion l'avait glacé._

_Et entendre la suite, le cri de surprise de Ciel..._

_Si Greenhill n'était pas intervenu, il aurait agit de lui-même._

Depuis il réfléchissait. Il devait protéger Ciel. C'était son rôle. Son cousin était peut-être le chien de garde mais il se savait pas vivre comme ça au milieu des gens. C'était son rôle de l'aider, d'aller lui transmettre le message des préfets ou de lui rappeler l'heure.

_Il avait échoué._

_Échoué__ à le protéger._

_Lizzie serait tellement furieuse si elle savait._

Mais la colère n'était pas retombée.

«En fait une chose.»

Son poing s'écrasa sur le visage du blond, le jetant au sol sans pitié. Edward apprécia le craquement qu'il entendit ainsi que le bruit de chute.

Et encore il n'avait pas frappé aussi fort que il le pouvait.

_Le souvenir de Ciel presque dénudé, retenu par plusieurs élèves..._

_Cole brandissait une paire de ciseaux fermée_

_Et un appareil photo prêt à servir._

C'était impardonnable.

Il se baissa et attrapa l'autre blond efféminée «Écoutes moi bien, tu te crois peut-être malin mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni qui est Ciel. Un seul mot de ma part à mes parents et tu es détruis, ta famille paiera tes actes. Comment réagirait ma mère, la terrible marquise de Midford, si elle savait que tu as presque entièrement déshabillé son neveu adoré, que tu le menaçait avec une arme et que tu allais prendre quelques photographies? Et mon père, chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre, ancien préfet de la Green House, comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce que tu as fait à son futur gendre, son neveu chéri?» Un sourire mauvais ourla les lèvres du jeune homme «En fait, je pense que le pire ce serait ma petite sœur.» Un ricanement «Elle est très..._**.inventive.**_...une fois une épée dans chaque main.»

Il repoussa le gamin, se relevant «Compris? Un seul mot de ma part...et tu perds ta place ici, tu couvre ta famille de honte et tu ne trouveras jamais une fiancée.»

Maurice ouvrit la bouche «Je...Je...

- Tu t'approche de Ciel, tu le regardes...ou si jamais j'entends une seule rumeur sur lui...Je te détruis...Compris?»

Hochement de tête.

«Good boy ~»

Après un dernière regard méprisant, Edward Midford repartit, ramassant sa batte de criquet. Ciel avait demandé à lui parler après tout. Un gentleman n'arrivait pas en retard.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	23. Absence

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** School, petite déprime

**Personnages: **Vincent Phantomhive

**Paring: **Aucun

**Rating: **Pour tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Absence<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent sentait l'amer goût de la déception dans sa bouche. Il était tout seul. Tout autour de lui des familles réunies, des rires et des discussions animées, mêlés aux bonnes odeurs du banquet. Des frères, sœurs, pères et mères. Des jeunes garçons souriants et heureux. En famille.<p>

Il chercha une dernière fois des yeux une silhouette familière, sa sœur au moins ou Tanaka. Mais il ne vit personne. Et sa gorge se serra. Quelques élèves aussi étaient seuls mais c'étaient ceux originaires d'un autre pays, qui avaient pu accéder à l'école grâce à un riche parent anglais.

Mais il n'y en avait pas tant de ça.

C'était minable mais penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la solitude apaisait un peu sa peine. Il regarda la Green House qui entrait triomphalement. Bizarrement cette année, il y avait un première année dans l'équipe. Un petit brun aux yeux noirs. Son casque était un peu trop grand et il le remonta plus d'une fois.

Vincent distingua quelques sourires attendris, de la part des adultes, devant ce petit au milieu de ses immenses coéquipiers, ce petit au costume trop grand.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant quelques élèves de sa maison qui se disaient que ce serait peut-être plus simple.

_Si ce gamin était dans l'équipe, c'est qu'il avait du talent._

_Les éternels vainqueurs n'auraient pas choisi ce garçon s'il n'était pas incroyablement doué._

Quand le banquet commença, le jeune anglais prit quelques sucreries et alla dans un coin. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis. Donc il ne se joignit à personne.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce.

Le gamin de la Green House était tout seul lui aussi. Remontant une fois de plus son casque trop grand, il se dirigeait vers la table du banquet des verts, les épaules basses.

Vincent chassa une mèche claire de devant ses yeux. _Peut-être que certains étaient plus malheureux que lui. Pourquoi les parents ou des membres de la famille de ce garçon n'étaient pas venu? C'était rare de jouer en première année. C'était une occasion de voit son héritier brillant aux yeux des autres. _

Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention à ceux de son année. Déjà car il était resté avec son dortoir par tradition mais aussi parce que il ne voyait aucun nom intéressant pour son avenir. Il ne savait donc absolument pas le nom de ce garçon qui n'était pas dans le même dortoir que lui.

_«Ne te fais pas d'amis inutiles.» _La voix de son père résonnait dans son esprit, quelque peu douloureusement. «_Le chien de garde n'a pas besoin de gens inutiles_!»

Cependant une question restait dans son esprit. _Comment pouvait-il faire à son âge la différence ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il ne devait pas?_ Son père ne lui avait pas expliquer ça.

Il remarqua que le jeune garçon brun était appuyé sur le mur opposé, un verre à la main. L'air triste. Après tout il était seul lui aussi. Alors que ça aurait du être son moment de gloire. Entrer dans l'équipe en première année. Il devait être très bon.

_Ses parents se fichaient-ils de ça?_

Vincent serra les dents._ Si j'étais dans l'équipe...ils seraient venus_. Son père n'aurait pas manqué cette occasion de montrer à quel point son fils était parfait.

_Alors pourquoi des parents ne venaient pas?_

_En avait-il?_

_Ou était-il originaire d'un autre pays?_

Il aimait se poser des questions pour chasser sa peine. Pour chasser ce sentiment de manquer. Pour chasser cette légère envie de pleurer. Pour chasser l'envie de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. De voir sa mère.

_Une lettre par semaine fils. Pas plus. Et uniquement parce que tu es en première année._

Dans sa dernière, il avait essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point il voulait les voir toutes les deux. A quel point il ne voulait pas être seul.

Son père n'avait du voir aucun intérêt. Il était en première année et même pas dans l'équipe. _Venir juste pour une tape sur la tête et pour parler? Ça pouvait attendre les congés!_

Il aurait aimé...il ne savait pas...que sa mère se révolte et vienne quand même? Que sa petite soeur fasse le mur? Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait les problèmes si elles faisaient ça. Et la réputation de la famille.

_Il les verraient bientôt..._

…_.pendant les congés._

* * *

><p>Le tournoi avait été fortement intéressant. Enfin c'était ce qu'on disait. Vincent y avait à peine prêter attention. L'équipe bleue s'était faite battre à plat de couture par les violets. Et les verts avait écrasé les rouges après un match haletant et magnifique. Les lions avaient hurlé de joie, ravi de la déconfiture des renards. Le score avait été serré mais les derniers coups digne du coup d'oeil.<p>

_Rien d'étonnant._

Il suivit d'un œil désintéressé la dernière manche. Le petit brun était doué. Chaque geste était calculé, il avait de la force dans les bras. Bien évident, il ne faisait pas mieux que les plus grands de son équipe.

_Il était le plus faible..._

…_.Mais il était probablement bien plus doué que les meilleurs de la Blue House._

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel à cette constatation. Aucun intérêt de suivre un match à l'issue plus que certaine.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, un livre sous le bras. Regardant l'herbe. _Patience. Un jour il la foulerait. Après tout il ne pouvait que finir l'école en beauté comme préfet non? _Ouvrant son livre, il ignora les acclamations et les applaudissements. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour manger. Plongé dans son ouvrage, il ne vit pas le temps qui passait.

_Son ventre était serré._

_Il n'avait pas faim._

_Il se sentait déprimé et en voulait à sa famille, malgré lui._

Il n'avait que 13 ans, presque 14. Il avait encore besoin de soutien moral. Il se sentait abandonné. C'était stupide, il les verrait bientôt pour les congés.

Et des fêtes auxquelles son père le traînerait.

Des dizaines de mains à serrer, des sourires factices ou sincères encore et encore. Politesse et perfection. Il fallait bien commencer à regarder du côté des jeunes filles pour trouver celle qui pourrait être sa femme un jour.

* * *

><p>La fin du festival était magnifique, joyeuse. Il regarda le défilé sur la rivière et le feu d'artifice. Un instant, il se redit que s'il avait été dans l'équipe bleu ses parents seraient venus ou plutôt son père aurait décidé qu'ils viendraient.<p>

_Et il aurait eu le droit à un sermon en cas de défaite écrasante..._

_...Ce qui avait été le cas._

Le petit brun semblait de bien meilleur humeur pendant un moment, les membres de son équipe lui ébouriffaient les cheveux, riaient et le félicitaient.

Mais chacun retourna bientôt à sa famille et le brun s'assit au bord de l'eau, la tête dans la main.

_**Seul.**_

Vincent réalisa qu'il ressentait probablement la même chose, la même peine que lui.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis ce soir.

Regardant le ciel étoilé, il murmura quelques mots.

«Je jures que si j'ai un fils, il ne sera pas tout seul le 4 juin, jamais... Je ne serais pas cruel et insensible...pas comme _**lui!**_»

_Et il alla se coucher._

_Il pourrait lire en paix, loin de cet étalement de bonheur._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	24. Jouer avec le Feu

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** School, romance, perversité d'un certain comte anglais

**Personnages: **Vincent Phantomhive et Diederich

**Paring: **Vindee

**Rating: M**

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ragots <strong>_(ou _**Jouer avec le Feu**)_

* * *

><p>«Les gens pensent que tu es une fille qui est déguisée en garçon. Que tu entoures ta poitrine de bandes.» Déclara-t-il, amusé. Il avait bien ri avec cette rumeur.<em> Phantomhive...une fille<em>? Quelle belle histoire. Très drôle. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il était mince, aux traits doux, qu'il était délicat et ''précieux''.

Vincent eut un sourire amusé, penchant la tête de côté. Un petit rire le secoua. «Hum?Vraiment? Dee, Dee...qu'en penses-tu?

- Si tu es une fille, tu es une planche à pain.»

L'anglais eut un rire clair. «Je penses que tu y crois, tu aimerais le prouver pour me chasser de l'école hein?

- Pas du tout.» Il posa sa main sous son menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir «Mais si tu en es une et vu ton âge» Ses dents blanches brillèrent dans la lumière quand il susurra «..tu es très plate.»

- Et bien voyons ce qu'il en est...» il ouvrit sa veste sombre de préfet et la jeta au sol. «Regardes-bien ~

- Mais...Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» fit l'allemand d'une voix légèrement aiguë. «Remets ta veste voyons!

- Voyons Dee, je te prouve que je suis un homme.»

- C'est...pas la peine.

- Mais si ~

- Mais...Mais...»

Le comte se redressa de son fauteuil, les yeux bleus scintillèrent. «Tu es mignon...» Sa voix était chaude,et était telle du velours. Il retira un bouton de sa blanche chemise, dévoilant une gorge blanche. «Tu veux voir hein?» Il retira un bouton supplémentaire.

Diederich se figea. Son rêve d'il y a trois jours lui revint en plein visage._ Le jeune comte se déboutonna sensuellement, jetant sa chemise au sol, dévoilant un torse bien dessiné et pâle, appelant aux caresses et aux baisers, à la peau merveilleusement douce. Ses lèvres fines et rougies laissèrent échapper un soupir de plaisir sous la première caresse. _Il fallut tout son self-contrôle pour que son corps ne réagisse pas. Mais ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la gorge blanche et les doigts fins. Pourquoi avait-il des mains pareilles? Pâles, fines, sans marques ou presque et avec des léger ongles. Il sentait que des mains pareilles devaient prodiguer des caresses merveilleuses.

Vincent rit doucement. Et retira un nouveau boutons. «Tu rougis Dee ~ Tu espères vraiment que je suis une femme? Espères-tu me...» Sa voix devint soudainement rauque «me déshonorer? Que tu es vil ~»

Déglutissant il fit, d'une voix étrangement distante «Plutôt mourir. En cas de conséquences, je devrais assumer mes responsabilités.» Il toussota, pensant que en fait _oui il adorerait jeter l'anglais sur son lit et le ''déshonorer.''...mais seulement si il était un homme. _«Je n'aurais pas envie de participer au fait de prolonger ta lignée et faire un mini-toi.» Il eut un frisson «Quelle horreur!

- Et surtout tu ne retournerais jamais en Allemagne. Et ma famille ayant un statut particulier, tu devrais prendre mon nom.

- Donc oui je préférerais mourir que finir l'alliance au doigt avec toi!»

Vincent retira encore un bouton, arrivant au milieu de sa poitrine. Encore un, puis un autre. Et le vêtement tomba au sol.

Son torse était pâle et bien travaillé, avec des muscles bien réels. Quelques cicatrices ici et là. Une taille mince. Un ventre plat. «Voilà ~ Tu vois un double détail peut-être?»

Diederich sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Son cœur battit plus vite. Ses joues chauffèrent. «Je...» Il se reprit «En fait, rien à voir. Il n'y a rien qui ne devrait pas être là.

- Ho ~ tu es mignon quand tu rougis.»

L'anglais posa ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de l'allemand, soulevant sa main et la posant contre sa poitrine. Les doigts frôlèrent les pointes de chairs.

Un feu enflamma les reins de l'allemand. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Diederich tâcha de chasser les images de ses rêves. De chasser ce désir. Ce désir qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

«Alors Dee?» Chuchota sensuellement l'anglais à son oreille. «Qu'en penses-tu?»

Sa bouche était sèche, il déglutit et murmura «Des mauvaises langues en effet.» Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure «Je...je peux retirer ma main?

- Hum...

- Vincent, ce n'est pas drôle.» Il mourrait d'envie de caresser cette peau fine, cette peau chaude et dorée. Le désir lui serra le ventre. Il détourna la tête, fuyant le regard brûlant de son ''maître''. «Tu es trop près!»

Le lord baissa les yeux sur l'allemand, amusé par son trouble, attrapant son menton avec douceur pour le forcer à le regarder en face «Quoi d'autre?

- Pardon?

- Quels autres ragots?

- Je ne...» Diederich plissa alors les yeux avec amusement, voulant autant soudainement s'amuser que déstabiliser l'anglais «Certains racontent que, avec ta face de joli fille, même si tu es un garçon...tu dois en avoir une...» Il eut un rictus moqueur «...petite. Ou que tu es hermaphrodite.»

Vincent éclata de rire. «Sérieusement Dee?» Il chuchota «C'est les ragots ou c'est toi?

- Non non des gens se demandent beaucoup si ton visage efféminé...il ne te manquerait un peu de taille en dessous.»

L'anglais se redressa. Il posa la main sur sa ceinture. La débouclant lentement. La bande de cuir tomba au sol. Il enleva l'ultime bouton. «Tu es prêt aux conséquences Dee?

- Je...Je...» il n'avait jamais imaginer ça. Il pensait le vexer, le refroidir mais pas ça...pas le faire se déshabiller.

Le comte gloussa «Je crois oui...» Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant celles plus sèches de son serviteur/fag.

Le tissu tomba. Ses jambes fines, blanche et imberbe, ses cuisses pâles...D'un coup de pied, il écarta le pantalon. Et retira ensuite le dernier bout de tissu cachant ce qui restait. Le vêtement tomba à son tour.

«Tu aimes ce que tu vois darling?

- Ha...oui...Tu n'es pas hermaphrodite, pas du tout.» Rouge vif, il posa la main sur son visage.

Vincent susurra, amusé et ronronnant «Et?

- Elle n'est pas...» un petit gémissement lui échappa «...pas petite.» _Ho pourquoi le souvenir de ses rêves ne le laissait pas en paix?_ Ses foutus rêves érotiques à propos du comte.

«Rien d'autre?

- Que tu fais le mur.

- Dee, regardes-moi.

- Mais tu es nu.

- La faute à qui darling ~?»

Diederich eut une brusque envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça encore et encore? «S'il te plaît, remet au moins...cache ça!» Ses joues étaient brûlantes, son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche était sèche.

«Rien d'autre?

- On se demande pourquoi tu as un verrou en plus de ta clé.

- Parce que je veux être tranquille Dee. Que personne n'entre dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu méfiant?

- Un peu? Possible.» Il contourna le fauteuil, posant ses mains sur les épaules fines de l'allemand, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. «Allons, je suis certain qu'on t'a dit d'autre chose? Même si j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils gardent la bouche fermée, sous peine de terribles représailles.

- Personnellement, je te soupçonne d'avoir des amants.

- Des?

- Tu as une tête de séducteur.»

Une main descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, son pouce frôlant un endroit précis. «Hum...tu sembles, vraiment bien...excité.» Il rit doucement et mordit le lobe de l'oreille. «Tu sembles avoir bon goût.

- Non.

- Si.

- Tu ne me fais aucun effet.

- Vraiment?»

La main aux longs doigts fins se posa sur sa cuisse, le faisant rougir. Elle lui semblait brûlante, horriblement brûlante. Et...Il étouffa un gémissement quand tout son corps se cambra malgré lui. ««Non.

- Non quoi?

- Ne me touche pas.

- Tu ne te débats pas trop j'ai l'impression.» Un sourire amusé. Un pétillement dans les pupilles. _Et une main aventureuse._

Retenant un nouveau gémissement, l'allemand réussit à balbutier, tendu «Attends, que fais-tu avec ta main au juste Phantomhive?

- Ce que je fais?» Ses doigts caressèrent la zone sensible, s'amusant de la sentir réagir à travers le tissu sombre de l'uniforme. «Ce n'est pas évident?

- Heu...oui? Mais juste...

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très agréable ~

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...que...je...» Il bafouillait, ne sachant que dire, que faire, il était à la fois terrifié et curieux. Ces sensations, il ne les avait jamais ressentis. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. «Calmes-toi Phantomhive!» Sa colère prit le dessus, enflammant son ventre «Arrêtes tes manières d'immonde pervers!»

Un doux rire résonna à ses oreilles tendit que le comte l'embrassait dans le cou. «Hum...non.

- …..

- ..Tu ne te demande pas ce que je fais quand je fais le mur?

- Tu vas dans certains quartiers, faisant honneur à ta réputation de grand pervers?

- Dee serais-tu frustré d'être vierge?

- NON!

- Jaloux que je joue avec d'autres personnes. Vexé que je ne m'occupe pas de toi? ~

- Dans tes rêves d'obsédé!»

Vincent eut un petit rire, un rire froid et totalement différent. «Tu veux vraiment savoir _mon adorable petit chien allemand_? Réalises-tu que si tu l'apprends, tu seras à moi pour toujours?

- J'ai une vague idée. En fait. Depuis le jour où tu étais épuisé.» Un frisson le parcouru cependant. Il avait peur du jeune homme...le souvenir du sang sur ses vêtements lui revint.

_Il était..._

_Il était..._

La voix doucereuse souffla à son oreille «Je tue des gens pendant mes congés. Je t'emmènerais bientôt. Mais je te laisse finir Weston dans la paix.» Une voix si terrifiante que douter de sa véracité serait stupide.

Cette voix lui fit peur, le terrifia. _Et il eut la certitude terrible que l'anglais ne mentait pas._

Phantomhive n'avait rien d'un menteur ou d'un fou. Un être si calculateur et sournois ne pouvait pas être un menteur.

_Ajouté à cela, le désir qui le consumait depuis des jours._

_Comment pouvait-il être attiré par un type comme lui?_

_Il devait être masochiste!_

«Bon revenons-en à ton petit problème.

- Non Phan...

- Ne t'en fais pas Dee. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste ton problème dont je vais m'occuper...tu dois souffrir un peu de la situation non?»

Il déglutit. _Il était tombé dans les pommes et rêvait, c'est ça ? _Ce n'était pas réel, pas réel...

Vincent rit doucement «Bien sûr en bon petit serviteur obéissant, tu vas me rendre la pareille après.»

_Ho_...Ce pervers lisait dans ses rêves ou quoi?«Je...

- N'ai pas peur. Ce qui commence aujourd'hui...c'est le début de ton dressage ~» La main glissa sur sa gorge, sentant le pouls sous les doigts pâles «Ma famille ne laisse jamais partir ceux qui lui sont utiles! Et tu vas m'être très utile...» Il contourna le fauteuil et s'assit sur les genoux de l'allemand, tentateur et magnifique «...Dans tous les domaines.»

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	25. Le Précieux Cadeau

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Fluff, Family

**Personnages: **Vincent, Rachel et Ciel Phantomhive, Tanaka et Diederich

**Paring: **Vindee, VincentxRachel

**Rating: Pour Tous**

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Précieux Cadeau<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ciel souffla, ennuyé. Vraiment ennuyé. Il était tout seul depuis plusieurs jours. La famille Midford ne pouvait guère venir en ce moment pour diverses raisons. Et l'enfant jouait seul dans le jardin, assurant à sa mère, avec le sourire, qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. <em>La pauvre, assise sous un parasol, se remettait d'une crise d'asthme. <em>Ciel détestait quand sa maman ou lui en avait une...ça faisait mal et s'était angoissant. Il devait rester trois jours au lit, bien au chaud. Mais dans ces cas-là, ses parents le cajolaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Quand c'était sa mère qui était malade, il jouait silencieusement sur le tapis, près d'elle. Et protestait quand Tanaka l'emmenait pour sa sieste ou pour jouer un peu dehors, à l'air frais.

Donc pendant que la comtesse se reposait à l'ombre, près d'une table où étaient déposés un service à thé et une assiette de gâteaux.

«Tout va bien mon chéri, tu ne te sens pas trop seul?

- Non maman, je m'amuse avec mes jouets!»

_Donc il disait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout._

_Ce qui était un peu un mensonge cependant._

_Il s'ennuyait._

Jouant avec ses petits soldats de bois. Ils avaient différents uniformes. C'était un cadeau de son oncle Diederich, qui était aussi son parrain. Toute sa famille l'adorait. _Même si son papa le monopolisait un peu quand même._

Ciel adorait son oncle Dee. Il avait parfois (souvent) un air sévère ou grognon mais il était très gentil. Il lui rapportait toujours un jouet et une sucrerie.

«Maman?

- Oui?

- Oncle Dee va venir bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, demande à ton père. C'est lui qui l'invite. Et ton parrain a un travail très important en Allemagne.»

Ciel fit la moue «Mais ça fait longtemps.

- Ça fait 5 mois.

- C'est beaucoup!»

Ciel retourna à ses jouets. Il regardait le grand jardin. Ce n'était pas drôle d'y courir sans personne pour s'amuser avec lui. A quoi bon aller se cacher dans les bosquet ou le petit labyrinthe si c'était pour rien? Sa mère ne devait pas faire d'effort et son père était occupé. Mais si il se cachait, son père serait bien obligé de venir le chercher non?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas partir tout seul et disparaître. Ça les inquiéterait. Même si c'était pour jouer, ça leurs ferait peur.

Il rangea ses jouets dans le petit coffret et alla le poser sur la table, s'asseyant. «Je peux avoir du thé?» Demanda-t-il à la servante qui sourit, lui servant immédiatement la chaude boisson sucrée, avec beaucoup de lait. «Merci!»

Un bruit de sabot et de fiacre se fit entendre. Ciel reposa la tasse et se retourna lentement «On a un visiteur?

- Sûrement pour ton père!

- C'est peut-être Lizzie et Ed, avec tantes Frances?

- On aurait été prévenus mon ange!»

Il se renfrogna, mordant dans un petit biscuit. Puis s'illumina. «C'est peut-être oncle Klaus ou oncle Dee? Papa ne prévient jamais quand ils viennent!

- Fini ton thé avant d'aller voir.

- Oui oui.» Il but toute la boisson d'un coup, souriant, savourant le goût doux et sucré. «J'ai fini! J'y vais!» L'enfant de 6 ans bondit au sol et courut vers la porte côté jardin. La seconde servante sourit et rassembla les jouets de son jeune maître pour les ramener dans sa chambre. Si on les oubliait dehors et qu'ils étaient volés ou abîmés, le petit serait inconsolable.

* * *

><p>Ciel arriva dans le bureau de son père «Papa! il y a un fiacre! Quelqu'un arrive!<p>

- Ho?

- C'est peut-être oncle Dee? Ou Oncle Klaus?» Il s'approcha et grimpa sur les genoux de l'homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres «C'est lui hein? Ça fait 5 mois que Oncle Dee est venu.»

Vincent eut un petit rire, ébouriffant les cheveux sombres de son enfant «Peut-être!

- Papa.

- C'est peut-être une visite surprise?

- Paaappaaaa!»

Vincent se leva, son fils dans ses bras, riant. «Allons voir de qui il s'agit mon cœur, d'accord?

- Il doit être presque arrivé.

- Et bien il va attendre. Un comte ne court pas pour aller ouvrir. Et si il ne s'est pas annoncé, c'est de sa faute.» Il marcha tranquillement, soutenant son fils contre lui.

«Mais papa, un lord ne va pas ouvrir lui-même non?

- C'est vrai. Nous allons donc attendre dans le petit salon que Tanaka l'introduise.»

Ciel se nicha contre son père, souriant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le boudoir et le comte s'assit, son fils sur les genoux. Celui-ci niché contre le torse de son père. Ils entendirent la porte principale être ouverte. Et des pas. Tanaka ouvrit la porte et fit, souriant «Monsieur, Lord Von Wolf est arrivé!»

Ciel bondit au sol, un sourire illuminant son visage «Oncle Dee!» Il courut vers lui, et lui sauta au cou. «Tu m'as manqué!»

Le brun le réceptionna, souriant légèrement. «Tu as grandis toi non?» il le regarda, haussant un sourcil «Oui tu ressembles encore plus à ton père!»

Vincent se leva «Est-ce un critique ou un compliment Dee?

- Hum, pour lui un compliment, pour toi...»

L'anglais eut un doux rire et serra l'allemand dans ses bras. Ciel bondit à terre, l'air immensément joyeux. Diederich baissa les yeux sur l'enfant et sourit «Non mon petit je ne t'ai pas oublié! J'ai des cadeaux pour toi et pour tes parents.

- C'est vrai?»

Diederich eut un sourire amusée «Voyons, voyons, mes cadeaux sont resté dans le fiacre, bien à l'abri. Tanaka est partit s'en occuper.

«C'est quoi, c'est quoi!»

L'allemand s'assit, un rictus aux lèvres «Devines gamin.

- Des chocolats!»

Le brun haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'oeil à son ''ami'' «Ton fils est aussi gourmand que toi mon cher Vincent.» Railla-t-il. «Tu veux aussi des chocolats je parie?»

Le comte rit «C'est vrai.» Il versa un verre d'alcool à son ami et le lui tendit, souriant quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

Ciel gonfla les joues, boudeur «Je ne suis pas gourmand, c'est juste que c'est bon!»

Diederich posa son verre, appuyant sa joue contre son poing «C'est vrai, ils sont très bons!» Il croisa les jambes, les yeux étrangement amusés. «Mais ce n'est pas ça le cadeau.»

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Un autre cadeau. Des sucreries et un jouet? Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement et il courut vers son parrain «C'est quoi, c'est quoi?

- Ne réclames pas comme ça Ciel.

- Pardon papa.

- Devine.

- Je peux pas deviner comme ça!

- Hum c'est petit.

- …..

- C'est doux. Et Chaud.

-...Une peluche?

- Hum...» L'homme eut un léger sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux soyeux du petit «Tu brûles!»

«Oncle Dee, c'est pas drôle!» Il gonfla à nouveau les joues en entendant son père qui pouffait doucement à côté. «Tu sais?

- Évidement. Dee devait me demander avant de te faire ce genre de cadeau.»

Ciel réfléchit. Un cadeau. Petit, doux et chaud. Proche d'une peluche. Et son parrain avait du demander à son père avant de l'offrir. Ce n'était donc pas un jouet. Son oncle ne demanderait pas la permission pour offrir un jouet.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Tanaka entra, tenant une boite. «Monsieur? J'ai amené le cadeau.» Sur un signe de Vincent il posa son fardeau au sol.

L'enfant s'approcha et souleva le couvercle percé de trous. Et une petite tête noire sortit. Poussant un jappement. «Un chiot!»

Vincent se mit à la hauteur de son fils «Ho c'est un berger allemand...tout noir?

- Je voulais lui offrir un berger allemand, et celui-ci était tout noir. J'ai pensé que ce serait parfait.»

Ciel avait les yeux illuminés de joie. Un chien. Un compagnon. Avec qui il pourrait jouer, aller partout dans le jardin. En plus si il devenait grand il pourrait le protéger. «Je vais bien m'en occuper. Tu verras! Avant la fin de ton séjour, il saura s'asseoir quand je dirais ''_Assis_''»

Le chiot s'assit.

Ciel cligna des yeux.

Vincent pouffa derrière sa main.

Et Diederich eut un sourire amusé «Je lui ai déjà appris quelques ordres de base durant le voyage. Ca m'a fait passer le temps.»

L'enfant s'exclama «Couché!»

L'animal s'aplatit au sol, remuant la queue, l'air ravi.

Vincent caressa la tête du chiot «Je t'aiderais à l'élever au début, mais souvient toi: tu dois le récompenser s'il agit bien et t'obéit et le punir s'il fait quelque chose de mal. Il faut qu'il comprenne que tu es le maître! Que c'est _**toi** _qui commande, pas lui.

- D'accord papa!» Ciel se souvint de quelque chose d'important «Comment il s'appelle Oncle Dee?

- C'est ton chien maintenant. C'est à toi de lui trouver un nom.

- Je vais réfléchir»

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

J'ai eu l'impression, en lisant le manga, que le chien Sebastian était autant le chien de Ciel que celui de Vincent. Il lui fait fête quand il revient et se couche près de son fauteuil, d'où mon idée que Ciel a été aider par son père pour dresser/élever le canidé.


	26. Âme Lumineuse

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général

**Personnage: **Grell

**Paring: **Aucun

**Rating: **Pour Tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Âme Lumineuse<strong>_

* * *

><p>Grell était curieux vis-à-vis des humains. Ils changeaient si vite, au fil des années. Ils étaient tous différents, chacun avait une âme différentes. Pure, lumineuse, parfois noire et terrifiante.<p>

Il en avait vu des choses depuis qu'il était shinigamis. Ses yeux colorés regardaient le monde avec curiosité alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne travaillait pas réellement. Il pouvait agir comme un humain.

Il se demandait si il manquait à ses amis.

Au petit Ronald qui devait avoir presque terminé ses études. C'était un peu son petit frère, son adorable petit frère. Qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_Et William? Viendrait-il le chercher?_

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, il vit la jeune femme, avec qui il travaillait, revenir. Elle était en larmes. Des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues sans interruption. Elle semblait avoir le cœur brisé. Inquiet, le reaper se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait agressé, insulté ou blessé.<p>

«Qui a-t-il?

- Mon neveu.» Elle agrippa le veston noir du dieu de la mort «Il est vivant.» Elle porta une main à son visage, comme pour arrêter les larmes. «Je le croyais mort...C'est merveilleux. Lui au moins il est vivant. Lui au moins...»

Grell plissa les yeux. _Vivant?_ Vu les circonstances cela tenait en effet du miracle, et de rien d'autres. Cet enfant n'était certes pas sur la liste mais..._Comment avait-il survivre_? Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges réfléchit. Cette famille était spéciale mais il n'était pas chargé d'elle. C'était un autre qui s'en chargeait. D'après ce que sa nouvelle amie lui avait raconté, les habitants avaient été massacré, massacré de façon horrible, brûlés. Et personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé.

Il sortit de ses pensées «C'est fantastique.» C'était vrai. Il n'aimait pas qu'un enfant soit fauché par lui ou un des siens. C'était déprimant. «Était-il seul?»

La femme le regarda, surprise, puis secoua la tête «Il est accompagné d'un majordome. Un être étrange aux yeux rouges.»

Grell eut un frisson.

_Terriblement inquiet._

_Yeux rouges. Rouges? _

_Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. _

Mais il ne dit rien. Il fallait observer. Et faire bien attention. Si c'était un démon, il fallait se tenir à carreau quelque temps.

Ce qui sembla traverser l'esprit de son amie également.

Les meurtres stoppèrent quelques mois.

* * *

><p>Grell réprima un frisson de dégoût. Et s'écarta lentement, très lentement pour ne pas que ça soit visible. Ce majordome était magnifique. <em>Un très bel homme. Pas autant que Will bien entendu<em>. Mais ces yeux rouges ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Aucun.

Le shinigami sentait la présence du cercle du pacte. Devinait qu'il était derrière ce cache-oeil. Malgré cette admiration, Grell réprimait difficilement l'envie de sortir sa faux et de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de ce démon.

_Chaque parcelle de sa personne lui criait de sauver cette âme, de la protéger. _

_C'était son devoir._

Mais bien vite, le démon perdit son intérêt premier, car l'enfant devint bien plus intéressant d'un point de vue de shinigami.

_Son âme était spécial._

_Brillante. Lumineuse. Chaude. _

_Et différente d'une âme humaine normale._

Ce qui avait du attirer le démon. Heureusement pour le gamin apparemment. Vu ce que Angelina lui avait dit sur ses blessures. Cet enfant n'aurait probablement pas survécu sans cette aide. Ciel serait mort sans le démon. Cependant il était plus en sursis qu'autre chose. Grell se demandait quels étaient les enjeux du contrats. Cela était important. Car une aide extérieure pouvait briser un pacte si les cartes étaient bien jouées. Grell pouvait envisager, presque par instinct, de sauver cet enfant. Et de tuer ce démon.

_Cette âme._

_Cette jeune et si fragile petite âme._

_L'âme chaude. Qui brillait comme un phare pour les êtres surnaturels._

Quand Grell comprit. Il ne put y croire: l'âme d'un garçon à un quart shinigami. Cet enfant avait un grand-parent divin.

_Incroyable. _

_Impensable._

Il se demanda, regardant l'enfant, puis des photographies de son père (ça venait forcement de ce côté, vu que Ann n'avait rien de particulier) pour essayer de voir des ressemblances avec les shinigamis de Londres.

_Personne._

_Qui était le grand-père?_

Grell se posait toujours cette question en entrant chez Undertaker. Un violent mal de crâne l'assaillit alors et l'empêcha de réfléchir.

_Le faisant manquer quelque chose de capital._

_Et les événements qui suivirent lui firent sortir cette information de la tête._


End file.
